


In Another Time... We Are, We Were

by TastingLatte



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Demon Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Instant Attraction, Kuroshitsuji AU, Modern AU, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 47,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastingLatte/pseuds/TastingLatte
Summary: Mey-Rin is a private detective - and kind of unemployed. She gets a fortunate call from Ciel Phantomhive - his butler is accused of murder, but didn't do it... so he says. Mey finds much more than she bargains for when she meets the Phantomhive staff, particularly a certain Butler who has her rather hot and bothered.AU!Modern Mey-Rin and Sebastian.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my AU pieces. I am rather fond of placing the Phantomhive crew in their normal setting, but what if we take them more modern, and twist? What if... Mey-Rin didn't need the glasses and Sebastian was accused of murder. A bit of fluffy!sex and lots of just sex.

The clock read 4:44 p.m. She had her hand hovering over the receiver, knowing, just knowing, that the old fashioned phone would ring. She knew it would ring an hour ago, and two hours before that.

“Oh my god! This is ridiculous!” Mey-Rin scolded herself. She flopped back and used her legs to push the stiff rolling chair back, only rolling two inches, and doing the same, before in utter frustration she pushed the chair away from the wooden desk in a huff. “Shitty chair. Shitty office.” She glared at the phone and gave another huff. “Fucking shitty phone. You have one job - one job! You ring, we get clients, we pay the bill, you keep ringing. One. Job.”

She was now standing, hands on her hips, talking to a phone. _Oh, great, this is wonderful. Now I am talking - out loud - to inatamate objects. NO that’s not odd at all._ She paused and decided to go home. She pocketed her cell phone, dug for her keys in the drawer she had mindlessly tossed them in that morning as she had unpacked files and stuffed them into the same drawer, and trumphantly found them. She glared at the phone and gave it her best menicing, “You better work or you are done” look. It had made many criminals pee themselves and confess to even knowing her grandmother’s blueberry pie reciepe even she didn’t know.

Grabbing her purse, she placed the keys inside, thought better, and took them out. She slipped her heels on once more and whinced - tomorrow, flats, just always flats. She took them off, cramming them on top of the smallish purse because only the heels would fit inside, and walked bare foot toward the door. Her hand was turning the knob and the -

“OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!”

The phone rang. 

Dropping her purse she sptinted back to the desk and leaned over and grabbed the receiver.

“McCaw, McCaw and Anderson,” she said, after taking a steadiying breath. “McCaw speaking.”

“Hello? Is this Detective McCaw?”

She squeezed her eyes and wanted to reach through the phone… “Yes. Yes it is. How can I help you?”

“I think the police are trying to pin a murder on one of my employees,” the male voice said. “He didn’t do it, but they are not listening.”

 _Of course he didn’t do it, that’s what everyone who is innocent says. And the guilty._ “I’d be more than happy to meet you and see if I can help,” she said, giving a non-commited answer. If the man was a loon, the employee was guilty, she could kindly escape. A fuzzy, adult beverage sounded like a good alternative.

“Oh that would be great. How about this evening? I am holding a dinner this evening at my house here in London and you could meet him.”

She chewed her lip. A house “here in London” was indicating there could be more than one house, and not in London. Perhaps a rich man? She glanced around. And they usually had great food, “What time?”

“Oh thank you, Ms. McCaw,” the man said, obvious relief in his voice. “The guests will arrive in a few minutes, so perhaps as soon as you can?”

“Um… is there a dress code?”

“Black dress, and tie,” he answered smoothly, as if it should have been obvious.

“Right, well I am not sure I can do that, right now.”

“Oh, we have something you can wear if you are worried. Maybe it would make it easier for you to blend in? Most of my guests will be talking about this case, and my employee is rather tired of being grilled with questions, I am sure you understand.”

Mey-Rin did understand. Her partner, who had moved out of their shared flat, had called her stupid for leaving the police force. He had asked her why she wanted to leave, told her she would be back, back to him, back to the force. She could imagine the discomfort it would be for everyone else, especially the employee, all to well. “He will work for you tonight?”

“Yes,” the voice answered, as if that too was obvious. “He is my butler.”

 _Aw, fuck, another ‘the butler did it’ shticks._ “Look this offer is flattering, and if Horice put you up to this, tell him to stuff it and wank off to the bridge.” She started to put the receiver back when she heard the voice yelling at her. She put it back to her ear. “Oh my gosh… I am…” she was blushing so hard, kicked her foot into the wooden leg of the desk, and screamed in silent pain.

“Is everything alright?” the man asked, now concerned. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Oh, dear…”

“No, no…. I just stumbled over the rug,” she lied. “I’m so so sorry! I… Do you still want my help?” she ventured.

He did. And he told her the address to the house. She blinked as she read it to the uber driver and blinked again as they pulled up, past the open gates, into a small semi-circle and she paid. Stepping out, she was glad she put her heels back on, even so they hurt like hell as she walked up the cobblestone to a man who was dressed in a sharp black suite and his greying mustache indicated he was a man of finery.

“Mr. Phantomhive?” she ventured.

“Oh, not me madam, that would be the Earl. I am Tanaka, simply the head of the House Staff” he answer, giving her a slight bow. 

She smiled and wondered why he didn’t stop her as she took two steps up towards the small crowd who was excitedly chatting at someone she could not see. She was not dressed for this. She turned back to the older man. “Excuse me, Mr. Tanaka, I am Ms. McCaw, Mey-Rin McCaw, from McCaw, McCaw and Anderson?”

“Yes, we are expecting you.” He smiled and she felt like she was in the presence of a grandfather whose favorite child was asking for sweets. “Ah it looks like the young master is ready to talk to you,” he said after a moment.

Turning up the stairs, she twisted her ankle and fell, but did not hit the ground, like she normally did. Instead a pair of arms had caught her and she muttered her thanks, not sure why she even had worn the heels again. Because barefoot is low class. _You are low class, bitch,_ she argued with herself. She gripped the arms and tried not to let out a gasp; there were muscles under the fine coat! Mey-Rin looked up and let a gasp out as she looked into the slightly amused, and large, blue eyes of her rescuer.

“Ms. McCaw,” he said smoothly. “My name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Welcome to my London home.”

She nodded and tried to smile. Finally she blinked and got ahold of her senses. “Thank you. I think I can stand.” She used his strength, to stand and tested her ankle, which was only pounding in protest slightly. “Ah, upright again,” she muttered. She looked up sharply and gave a tight smile. “It happens a lot.”

His blue eyes danced and he smiled again. “Tanaka, can you mind the door? I have to escort the detective to the kitchen. She will be joining us this evening.”

“Very good, master,” the older man said, once more giving a slight bow and moved up to the head of the stairs, where Earl Phantomhive had been standing. 

The man swept his right arm out and looked her over. “Shall we?”

They walked around the back of the home, a long walk she pushed through as her toes began to cry from lack of circulation again. She would have gang-green. They would fall off. She would fall for sure not having her toes to balance on. And just as she thought they really would fall off, they entered the kitchen, and the Earl kindly offered a stool for her to sit on. She kicked off her heels and rubbed the sore feet.

“Let me go find my man, and something for you to wear.” He smiled and turned, and looked over his shoulder, making his face look even younger. “And a pair of comfortable shoes.”

The hot blush raced over her face once more. She sat in silence, looking over the vast array of stainless steel tables and the buckets of pots sitting in the corner. There were trays, some covered, others not and she craned her neck to see what the ones down her table held. She got up, threw a glance to wherever the Earl had disappeared and walked down the line of tables, gazing through the clear wrap and wondering what laid beyond the ones covered in foil.

“The menu includes stewed crab legs, goose, and duck,” a voice said. She turned from the pans of covered dishes and stared into the emptiness. 

“Hello?” she ventured and took a step back to where she had been sitting.

“I do apologize,” the voice said again and now she saw a man, or the outline of one, detatch from the darkness of the far corner. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” He walked towards her and as the light hit him, she almost lost her balance again.

He was handsome and gorgeous and sexy. She basically wanted to drop her panties and fuck him. It had been four months and she was longing for this tall, handsome, dark haired god striding slowly towards her.

“No, no worries,” her voice squeaked. Her mouth was dry. She licked her lips. He took two more gliding steps and was in front of her, looking slightly down at her smaller size, but with a curious look that also held a look of respect. “My Mey-Rin. My name is Mey-McCaw. Oh shit.” She turned and she could almost feel the rumble of the small chuckle. She really wanted to rip the suit off and bend over and take whatever he was packing in is pants. She settled her mind, scolded herself, thought of puppy mills and dead corpses, and turned back to the man, only slightly further away from her. She stuck out her hand. “Mey-Rin McCaw, of McCaw, McCaw and Anderson. Private detective.”

His gloved hand enveloped her small, non-gloved one and she felt the burning on her palms, his fingers wrapping around her delicate fingers and … _If I make it without fucking this man at least once tonight, I will be so going to heaven!_

 _“_ Nice to meet you, Ms. McCaw. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, Head Butler to the Earl,” he said, his smooth voice pulling her forward to stand almost chest to chest with the smartly dressed man who was a good foot or more taller than her. She licked her lips and swore she saw a delighted twinkle in his eyes. 

“Mey-Rin,” she repeated. “Oh, shit. We did that.” His right eyebrow shot up at her language and she huffed, turning away. _In a fine house, and corse language, really?_   “I’m sorry.” She tried to pull away but her hand was still in his. His thumb was brushing over her skin delicately. She felt as if she was dying and needed his heat. “Oh god, please,” she whimpered, feeling the need and passion flaring. She really was ready to drop her panties as he let go, and all of the feelings fled as well.

“I was informed you will be joining us to serve the dinner,” he said, now standing with his arms to his side. “I have fetched you an outfit suited and a pair of shoes as well.” He gave her a once over and smiled a little. “Please follow me, Ms. McCaw.” 

And she did, feeling like a puppy trotting after her tall master. He opened a door to a small bathroom and gave her a tight smile. She went in and saw a black maid’s outfit on the hanger and black shoes sitting below it. “Are you kidding me?”

“No,” Sebastian answered smoothly, as if she had addressed him. “I can use the help delivering the food, and you had indicated you needed clothes to wear. It works for both of us. You are able to hear the things the guests are saying and keep an eye on me.”

“And why would I do that?”

Even his smile now had the same thought as the one that screamed in her head: why would you not want to do that? “I’m sorry I thought you knew.” He shook his head and looked down for a moment. “My master is so absent minded, I have to do so much for him,” he sighed. Looking back at Mey-Rin, his smile was a normal, non-sexual one. “Because, my dear Ms. McCaw, I am the suspect.”


	2. Chapter 2

She brushed her hair, not sure what to do and finally knotted them on either side, like a ponytail that was not completed. She rummaged around in her purse for the pair of glasses she liked to wear on undercover situations. She actually walked right out of the police station with them. Slipping them on she pressed a hidden button and it began to record both sound and visual. If she was going to be working as a private detective, she would have some cool gadgets.

Using the small compact mirror she smiled. Her hair was bright red, making her stand out, as did the slightly rounded glasses. No one would think she was a smart detective who had solved her share of murder cold cases, with her specialization in weapons used in those crimes. She loved guns. They were quick and decisive, destructive and cruel, yet also enough to warn people to not come closer, and be a passive tool she carried with her at all times. Her 9mm was resting on the bottom of her purse and she figured it could stay there; nothing seemed to be very dangerous.

Except Sebastian.

The suspect.

The one who couldn’t really face the crowded rooms of nobles above them.

She would be working as a maid.

Mey-Rin shut the door to the small bathroom and turned into the wide kitchen, the back of the man who had made her feel so ready to splay herself on one of the stainless steel tables and be taken hard and fast… _Oh okay, we will call Horice tonight and get a good fuck in. The bastard. Maybe Fretion would be up. He always boasts he makes the woman sweat as he fucks them._

She shook her head, sure that if she even made a move on the man who was now plating some kind of food, he would take offense and perhaps show he really was a murderer. It would make her job easier. But she would not be paid. And she would be dead. _Yes, but would my body be slated of its need?_

“I am surprised that a refined lady like yourself would talk about such lewd things, even to yourself,” Sebastian’s voice said, interrupting her steady sexual thoughts.

“Excuse me?” she squeaked. She was sure it was all in her head.

“Many pardons, Ms. McCaw, I simply have very good hearing.”

She walked over to where he stood, still moving silently, a knife poised over a roast, and she made sure to keep a table or so between them as she watched him expertly cut into the tender meat.

“Doesn’t the Earl have a cook who can do that?”

He turned and smiled a little. “He does. But the cook can’t do this. He is rather too quick to be delicate and care about presentation of the food. His palate is rather…” he paused, searching her face and then smiling slowly, “plain and not very exciting. I am sure you would not like it at all.”

Mey-Rin stood still, her brain only slowly clicking back into gear after being examined by the butler. He was handsome and sexy, as she first described, but the amusement in his eyes… she could not see much when those eyes were on her, and she looked away, down to her own uniform.

“Ah, thanks for the clothes, by the way.”

“What kind of butler would I be if I could not provide the necessary garments for you to properly blend into the party?”

“I would have put on a nice dress with a low slung back with some kitten heels, as ‘blend into the party’ wear. This,” she swept her arms down the outfit, “is for the maid. I am not a maid.”

“No, you are a detective,” he conceded. He continued to plate the food and paused and looked at her. “Are you not curious to what I am being accused of doing?”

She shrugged, “I figured Earl Phantomhive would give me a briefing.” The blue eyes of the noble flashed, _or a de-briefing._

“I am accused of making three men disappear. A delicate way of saying I murdered them and the police can not find their bodies. I, however can show you their bodies,” he said, sliding a plate of food so finely placed together, she wasn’t sure where to look as she took in the meal and then his words.

“Wait, what?” she said, slowly looking up. She backed up a bit - he was really close. 

“I can show you where we placed the men, they are not lost.”

“Are they dead?” she said, backing up a bit as he almost took another step towards her. He seemed to glide as he finally placed his foot down and stood tall, as a cultured butler and gentleman, waiting on his masters’ orders.

“That I am not sure of.”

Mey-Rin swallowed. She dug deep - she was a trained marksman, could take men this man’s size down to the floor in a few well placed kicks, and had solved hundreds of murder cases. Yet she was scared of this man - the power he had over her in such a short time. His dark hair and light skin, his black and dark grey butler suit and vest were no longer inviting. He smiled and she watched as - she swore they were - slightly pointed teeth came into view.

“Back up,” she said, her police voice coming out clear and strong. “Please back up.”

And he did. He backed up three steps and stood still a good three feet from her. 

“Explain.”

“What would you like to know?”

“How -”

“Sebastian! Where is the food!”

The Earl was walking down the stairs and interrupted her question. Of course she saw a flash of relief in Sebastian’s eyes as he turned and looked at his master. Mey-Rin felt she would be having a lot of questions unanswered by the end of the night.

“Have you plated the food? Ah, I see, good,” he said, now joining them in the middle of the kitchen, beside a long line of plates, each a work of culinary art. The butler must have gone to school to be so good, she mused, and filed it away to check into the butler’s past.

“I shall walk you quickly through the duties,” the Earl said, turning towards her. He offered a hand to her and she took it, not sure why it was offered and why she took it. “Please know, what ever you hear tonight, I am retaining your skills to help build a case why my butler is innocent. Many of my guests have heard the case in the press, but they don’t know my man the way I do.”

“The press? I haven’t even heard of this case,” she said, looking back towards Sebastian, still standing still, now looking over at her.

“Not the traditional press. My circle of influence and friends can be classified as less than typical for my status. I deal with many criminals in the city, but am not one.”

“I have heard that line before,” she muttered and then bit her lip. _Not nice to insult the clients, Mey!_

“Yes, I am sure you have. However, I speak the truth. To prove it, I have this letter from the Queen that has outlined my mission from her about dealing with the underbelly of the land.” He slide a right hand into his breast pocket and took out a cream coloured envelope, flicking it in front of her as if he was James Bond, handing her a key card to his hotel room. 

She took it and took back her right hand, sliding her finger under the sealed flap. The waxed seal was indeed the Queens’ emblem, but a criminal could do that. In fact, she reminded herself, a criminal could even forge the letter. Deciding to analyze it later, she tucked it into the pocked of her maids’ uniform. “I suppose I will have to trust you.”

The Earl’s face lit up a bit as he smiled. “Sebastian, get the dumb waiter filled, and Ms. McCaw, please come with me. We shall give your new disguise a test.”


	3. Chapter 3

Mey-Rin walked up the stairs and blinked as they arrived in a corridor that had two large paintings dominating it. One had a man on a horse, riding into battle, and the other a portrait of a woman holding a cross, her fingers twisted in a rose vine, a prick of blood visible where the thorns dug. She looked at them and wondered, but moved past them to the open landing, and into a larger area, the noise now picking up as they walked closer to the crowded rooms.

“Here,” Earl Phantomhive said, stopping and opening a door in the wall. He took the tray of small glasses and slid it out, making Mey-Rin move beside him to take it out of the dumb waiter. “You got it?”

She nodded. A small undercover operation in a Japanese restaurant had her balancing more than just trays - she could balance a tray and fire a gun at a running suspect if needed. She hoped that skill wasn’t needed tonight; her gun was downstairs, in her purse, beside her normal clothes, in the bathroom. “I have waited tables before.”

Relief flooded his face and he nodded. “Oh good. That makes things easier. As I said before, some of my guests are rather… questionable. Please do not judge me, I am doing what the Queen has asked,” he said, moving them toward the slightly open pocked doors. He looked between the doors and nodded, a gleam in his eyes. “Just mill around, and you have access to everyone. Please, thought, be mindful. They know I hired a new maid and do not know Sebastian is below preparing their meals.”

“If he is accused of murdering -”

“No, the police are pinning it on him for lack of evidence. Even so I have virtually given them all the evidence they need, short of delivering the ‘missing’ men. They will bide their time and be used when the time comes.”

Mey-Rin nodded her head. He spoke like they were playing a game and he was explaining how to be calculating in the moves and talk strategy.

She regarded him for a moment and smiled. “A drink, sir?”

His harder eyes slowly softened again and he smiled. His well cultured hand reached up and lightly gripped the stem of the nearest glass. “Thank you,” he said softly. 

Mey-Rin shuttered lightly. _Oh dear, if I don’t get a grip I will be taking the Earl to the carpet too._

Finally the grip was broken and the Earl slid the door back into the pocket wall. With perfect balance, Mey-Rin entered behind the smartly dressed man, she calculated somewhere in his mid 20s, old enough to know better to not tease an ex-police officer, and current “employee.” She fluidly weaved herself in and out of the dinner guests, many which she recognized from the underside of society elite. They were elite. For criminal minds. 

Lau, a man who traded more than just carpets out of an import business. He was known to bring in young workers, drugs, and a few other substances he “accidently” forgot to claim. His many workhouses and cigar shops were under surveillance and had been raided a few times. She herself had investigated a claim he had murdered someone from China, but had never gathered the tangible proof that Lau was anything more than an accidental witness.

Viscount Aleistor Chamber, Viscount of Druitt, was a man who had several things that made Mey-Rin avoid even looking at him. He sponsored many social events, and gave to charities, all above reproach. Yet… he had a strong interest in little girls. A strong interest in woman in general. There were several questionable accusations of misconduct in his company, and a long list of people who said his money flowed rather freely into other people’s pockets.

Karl Woodley, founder of Woodley Company, a diamond company, seemed to have a rather questionable business dealing in one of his diamond mines. The area was also over run by local military lords vying for power and there was a odd uptick in profits, despite many people were becoming more interest in newer diamond mines. 

Mey-Rin’s head filled with all the information she knew about these who walked around her, taking glasses, and placing the empty ones back on her tray. She refilled it a few times. She didn’t hear much in way of words about the Head Butler, and glimpsed Tanaka, the Head Servant, a few times, usually in the corner, with weary eyes glancing around. 

“Ladies and gentleman, if I can have your attention,” Earl Phantomhive said, clapping. He smiled and soon the room quieted quickly. Mey-Rin was impressed. “We will now be moving into the dinning room, and be wowed by the culinary ability of our head chief. Please, if you will follow me.”

The crowd of fifteen attendance followed the host and Mey-Rin moved back to the hall and the dumb-waiter. She opened the door and saw the empty tray that she had placed earlier.

“Hello? The Earl Phantomhive is ready for dinner,” she called, leaning into the shaft.

“And I have a cart ready.”

Mey-Rin jumped, banging the back of her head on the top of the door as she yelped. Sebastian was behind her! Backing out, she rubbed the back of her head, her glasses slipping down her nose. She shoved them back up and made sure the recording button was still working.

“Shit, a little warning.”

“Hmm, the words of a commoner.”

“Ya, well, I was a police officer.”

He eyed her again and was slowly smiled. “The plates are all done, Ms. McCaw. All you must do is place it in front of the proper person.”

“I don’t know everyone.”

“I made place cards with their name and faces for you,” he said, lifting one and showed her. Ciel Phantomhive, Earl, and his face. Mey-Rin was almost sure it was hand drawn. 

“Thanks,” she said. “That is kind of over the top, and … thank you.”

“What kind of butler can I be if I would not be able to help you with your task?”

“Not a good one?” she ventured.

And he laughed. Like water over a rock, it was swift and rumbling, and light. She honestly needed to get information to find out what this man was about. Because she wanted him to be about her. Her on the bed. Her on the wall. On the stairs. On the desk…

He ventured to tuck a piece of hair of her hair out of her face. His finger tips brushed over her face for a moment and she practically saw herself on the table, being dined on. She was naked. He was naked… and the daydream ended. He looked into her eyes and he frowned a bit. “Sorry,” he muttered.

She blinked and broke eye contact after a moment. “I better go, the food.”

He nodded.

And she left. Her insides melting and yearning for his lips on hers.


	4. Chapter 4

“So your butler is mysteriously in the news these days,” a woman sitting to the right, Baroness Francis Bass, said as she scooped part of her goose into her fork. “That must be as shame. He is rather handsome.”

“I am not sure what his appearances have to do with him being in the paper for being accused of a murder he didn’t commit,” Earl Phantomhive said. “He is somewhere recovering from the ordeal.”

“I thought he still was on the run,” Lau said. He brushed his bread into the sauce and fed it to the young woman beside him. “He was always so quiet and secretive. I’m not surprised he is not here.”

“Sebastian is making sure every piece of evidence the police have is accurate. They are simply accusing the wrong man.”

Mey-Rin walked around, picking up dinner plates and smiling as they gave her the curtious ‘thank you’ and ‘that was wonderful’ as if she had anything to do with the meal. She placed the plates again on the cart and wheeled it to the landing.

Sebastian was standing like a guard and smiled, pushing the cart with desserts at her, as he had done with the previous courses.

“Anything useful, Ms. McCaw?”

“Just that the latest theory is you have run away to avoid being detected and have gone on a murdering spree in Jamaica.”

“Pretty island,” he mused. “But now, I am not.”

“I can attest to the location, not the spree.”

They shared a moment of looking at each other and Sebastian moved the cart of empty dishes back toward the dumb waiter.

“Next course is the last one.”

She nodded and walked back, pushing the new cart into the dining room.

“…So they found the bodies?”

Mey-Rin groaned; had she missed the best parts to figuring out what was going on with Sebastian?

“They found a trail to the bodies,” Charles Grey said. He held his fork in his hand and eyed the cart as it passed. “But the bodies were not there. No body, no murder.”

“Missing people are so tiresome,” Lau said, sighing. 

“They are not missing,” Earl Phantomhive said. “And we know where they are.” He gazed at each of the people around the table. “You know where I stand with society. And with each of you. Trust me when I say this: My butler is being accused of a crime that any of you could be easily accused of - and perhaps even have dabbled in executing at one time. He may be a bit odd, but Sebastian is loyal and would not tip the underbelly into the polite societies lap as he is accused of doing.”

Mey-Rin stood by the cart again, watching each of them once more look at one another and the Earl. She was sure of one thing: after this, she had to get a hold of all the information the police had on this case, and speak to both the Earl and his butler.

The party members walked out of the dining room and soon cleared out of the home. Mey-Rin was washing dishes. And didn’t mind. She shuttered at how domesticated she had become in less than eight hours. Sebastian came out of the shadows once more, making her start and splash water all over the floor as she yelped. 

“Jesus, have a bell on! You move so quiet like a cat,” she said, backing into the steel table.

“Thank you, I take that as a compliment. I like cats,” Sebastian said, stepping closer to her again. “I sense you have many questions still.”

“Yes, I do.”

“What do you wish to know first?”

“Did you hurt the men you told me about earlier? The ones you said you knew where they are…”

He nodded. “I can show you where they are.”

“And you will not do that, Sebastian,” the Earl said. “I’m sorry Ms. McCaw, but we still have some business to take care of.”

“Oh?”

“As a private detective, you still have resources in the police force, yes?”

“Of course. Not everyone hates me.”

He smiled and came over to stand beside his butler. He was shorter than Sebastian and had delicate features compared to Sebastian’s very angular and strong ones. She looked at them both for a moment longer. “I don’t have a contract to sign,” she finally said.

The two glanced at each other. The Earl finally sighed and stood in front of her. 

“Mey-Rin McCaw, I must press upon you a burden that we have been carrying. Sebastian is a loyal Phantomhive servant, and tonight you have demonstrated that you are very discreet and loyal as well, despite not knowing either one of us. I called you because my trusted contacts in the police said you could be trusted with the, let us say, unusual cases and those that have delicate natures to them. I have been verbally attacked, brought to court, questioned, examined, and had vicious things done to me, all because of my associates and those who I employ. I have found many of the reasons they do these things to my family, and my family name is because they think they understand who I am. What I really do.” He sighed and looked at her for a moment. “Surely you have heard the rumors, of an evil Nobleman, one who patrols the underworld and cleans out the thieves, child traffickers, and keeps the balance?”

“Yes, the Robin Hood of our time,” she said, trying not to roll her eyes because she had a sinking feeling. She had a feeling that the rumors were not only true, but…

“I am the Queen’s Watchdog.”

The memory of the letter he had handed her earlier made her reach into her apron and pull out the envelope. She turned it over and looked at the seal. It looked real. It felt real. “You? You are the Queen’s Watchdog?”

The Earl nodded solemnly. “I am.”

“Oh, okay,” she ventured and looked back at the two men. “So if you are the evil Nobleman, that would make you,” she pointed to Sebastian, “his butler? Evil Butler?”

“I can be.”

Mey-Rin suddenly regretted running to answer the phone that afternoon, as his eyes seemed to be suddenly ice cold on her own.

“Sebastian is trustworthy, and above all else, he is loyal to me. I need someone of your skills to help Sebastian and myself finish what has ben started. Someone has attacked me, and I will repay in kind,” the Earl said, his eyes dark and hard. “Can I be your employer for the duration of the investigation? You may have to do some questionable things, along with clear my man’s name.”

A light shiver traveled the length of her body. She would have a steady pay check, or at least good food. She would have something to do, even so the description of what it was, was particularly vague at best. She would be working with two very, very good looking men, which could get her into real trouble.

“I thought I was coming here to get a client, not be hired to be an employee,” she said at last. “But if you are willing to throw in some really good meals and enough to cover the rent on my flat, I would be willing to switch roles.”

The Earl smiled suddenly and looked like a young boy in an instant. “My name is Ciel. Please, call me by my first name.”

She took his hand and smiled. “Mey-Rin.”

“Welcome to the Phantomhive staff, Mey-Rin.”


	5. Chapter 5

 

Sebastian had driven her back to her small flat, now half bare and very dusty. She slept at the place, but barely ate there, and worked in her cramped, slightly overpriced office space in the rundown building, not giving much time to the cleaning of the flat. It was too expensive now on her own anyway. She had almost been embarrassed when Sebastian had insisted he walked her up to her flat, on the fifth floor. Now, they were in her living room. Now they were in her bedroom, her asking innocently to undo the maid's dress. She had gotten it on somehow, but now, it felt too far away for her fingers to grasp the zipper.

His fingers drifted up her back and she felt the tug of her zipper. It glided down and the cool air hit her back like a winter storm.

"Anything else?"

Mey-Rin shuttered. Oh lots, she thought. "Please…"

His breath was on her neck, him stooping to do so. He slid her dress up slightly and she felt the curve of a smile on her neck. "Yes?"

"Sebastian," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Why does your touch make me think dirty thoughts?"

"Perhaps it's not my touch does that."

She bit her lip and sighed. "I haven't had a man in four months."

"That does seem to be a problem."

"Sebastian," she whispered again. His fingertips trailed up her arm. "Will it be a breach of my contract with the Earl to..."

"No, not at all. His contract with you is not one we made." His fingers worked their way back down her bare back again. "I have to tell you I wish to make a contract with you myself."

Mey-Rin leaned back and found the hard chest of the butler close. "It will be my undoing, won't it?"

"If you mean undoing of clothes," he said hotly, "yes. I hope so." He kissed her neck, a feathery feeling on her smooth skin. "But more importantly, I hope it will undo any lingering doubt."

"I haven't seen your file yet, so I can't say about that."

"Let me tell you," he whispered into her ear. She felt him pull back and heard the rustle of cloth, suddenly his arms wrapped around her, devoid of his black coat, his white long sleeves visible. "I have known the Earl a long time. A very long time. Since he was a boy. I have tried to protect him from his enemies. As you heard, he has many. The Phantomhive house is old and proud," he licked her ear and nipped it a bit, his hands slowly gathering the front of her dress, his fingers now on her bare thigh. "I too am old and prideful. But I am prideful of being perfect. In everything," he turned her head and laid a kiss on her lips, "I do."

He turned her around and her hands slid up his white shirt, looking up at him, his eyes shining with the familiar look of longing and passion. "And I only want to show how perfectly you have enchanted me - in only such a short time. Not many can say they have done that."

His tongue slid into her mouth and his hands slide her dress up, her panties inching down, until they were loose enough to slide down on their own. She moaned, his hands dug into her back. She ground her pelvis into his front and gasped; her four month spell would be very much dried up if she felt all of him in that one body hug.

"I guess the feeling is mutual," she said, grasping at his belt and undoing it. "I don't just jump into bed - especially with criminals."

" _Alleged,_ criminal," he growled. "And you are not a ex-detective tonight. You are a woman, with needs. I can help all of those needs. Now, if our contract is going to work, you will have to trust me. And be willing to be taught under my watchful eye. A maid's position is under the butler, can you do that?"

"I don't know much else but being a detective."

"I don't know much else but being perfect. And you are perfectly messy." He pulled her hands from his pants zipper. "A messy woman who deserves the love she seeks in others. A messy woman who I can make perfectly happy. If only the messy woman would allow me in."

Mey-Rin sighed as his long finger slipped into her. "I am not as messy as you think."

"It's not as black and white as you wish it to be. I know things, and you need to know them, but you are not ready."

She sighed as she felt herself become wet even more. "There seems to be time, as I am now working for the Earl to clear you name."

"You will be working with a few questionable people."

"I have already signed the contract; there is no going back. I have to see it through."

"A true woman after my heart." And he pushed two more fingers into her and captured her joy in his mouth. "Now, about our contract."

She looked up at him and went back to undoing his pants, slipping them past his hips. "Show me where to sign."

He lifted her and placed her on the bed, the bed she and Horice had fucked on so many times. The one she was going to get fucked on again. By a man who wore a butler's suit and seemed to be involved with the criminal element. By the man whose cock was going to slate her burning desire and her sexual fantasies.

"Please…" she moaned again, begging the man above her to do something, anything, to her body to stop it from buzzing and her heart from bursting. Her dress was shoved up and he kissed her again. She felt him, so big already, so strong, as he slid in a bit, making her bite her lip. He was big. She hadn't had anyone in four months, she reminded herself, even Horice's six inches felt big the first time. "Oh, Sebastian, please, just… just…"

"I don't want to breech our contract by hurting you."

"I need it. I'm ready."

He smiled down at her and Mey-Rin swore she saw a flash of color in his eyes. She was ready, so ready as his tip was teasing her opening. As his cock was ready to seal the unconventional contract of mutual lust. As his hands dug into her hair and the bed and he slide in.

She screamed as his cock widened her and she gripped his back, urging him to fill her more and more… already she was convinced he was bigger than Horice, and as he pulled back and slid his hands down her body, much, much better at rubbing her body into a quick climax. She came again and he moved slowly in and out, building the slow fire that Horice, or her other lovers, had been quick to start, and quick to extinguish. Sebastian was not quick at anything.

"Stop saying his name," she heard the butler growl. "Say my name. Tell me what you wish for me to do. Scream for me. Bind our contract!"

"Oh gods," she moaned, taking his mouth back with her own. She came again and he continued still. "Oh shit, you are perfect. Perfect. Sebastian. Oh shit! Please… fuck me. F-fuck me! Sebastian! Seb- Sebastian!"

The man who she had wanted to have take her was now doing just that. Taking her body. Her soul. Her mind. His cock was taking it all and sealing them up, entwining them in their act of love making, binding them as he sped up and slammed her headboard into the wall, making the whole bed shake. She would have him all night if her body could stand it, but she came, she came hard and she felt him tense, and felt him come as well, sealing their insides together as well.


	6. Chapter 6

She woke up with an arm around her. A man's arm. And as she blinked she slid her own hand down his arm, lacing their fingers together. The fingers that had fucked her when she could not stand his large cock anymore. The fingers that had finished taking off her dress and palmed her breasts until they begged for even more attention. The fingers that had latched on to her head as she kissed him.

"Good morning, Mey-Rin," his voice said, a slight hint of sleepiness in it.

"Mey," she automatically said. "It's Mey with friends." She shifted and faced his beautiful face. "Mey with lovers. Mey-Rin is so formal."

"May I call you your formal name when we make love?"

She shuttered. "I think our contract states you can do what you please with me."

"Yes, but there are some sub-clauses we may have missed," he said smiling. He leaned over and kissed her, his arms curling around her naked body. "Such as sub-clause, section A: if you wish to not wake up with me in your bed, you can tell me to leave in the night."

She laughed a bit. "And I would use sub-clause A when?" She kissed him back and deeply. "I can't imagine why I'd do that."

He helped her straddle his thighs and she sighed as his hands once more drifted up her sides, stopping and cupping her breasts. She leaned into his hands and sighed his name. Not even twelve hours and already well sexed and considering the man below her as her lover.

"Oh my love, we need to take a shower," Sebastian sighed. His fingers traveled up her neck and bent her towards him, capturing her mouth. "If I can be so bold to ask to use your shower?"

"Only if I join," she breathed into his ear.

"Sub-clause B: my lover can always join in any activity outside the bed. Applicable to both parties."

And they were in the shower, fucking slow and steady. The tile walls not able to contain their mutual moans as they came again. His hands were on her hips as he lifted her up effortlessly and slide her down his cock, Mey-Rin feeling everything before she met this still very mysterious man, did not exist. His supposed criminal affairs, their mutual employer, her shunning as she left the police force, vanished as his body melted into hers.

"Ah fuck I'm going to hell," she moaned as she came down from the third shower orgasm. He looked amused. "I had thought about you when I met you yesterday evening," she said, splaying her hands on his bare chest. "I had thought if I could stay away from you and what you made me think about last night when you were near me, I'd be deemed a good girl and go to heaven." She smiled. "I didn't know how right I was once I gave in."

He smiled and kissed her groaning as her hand gripped his cock and demanded that he take her again. "My dear Mey-Rin," he sighed again, placing his hand on hers. "We have no time during the day. The day belongs to our master. The night," he smiled and slid his hands into her hair. "The night is ours. Sub-clause C."

Sebastian dressed in what he wore the previous evening, saying the Earl would not notice; it was his standard uniform. She looked at the discarded maids uniform and looked at him.

"And this is my new standard?"

He smiled and walked towards her. He took the garment and ripped it to shreds. "No, I will get you a new one to wear at night."

She wished it was dark and she could demand his hard cock back in her. _When did I become a cock whore? Oh, right, since I met Sebastian and the Earl. Two amazingly perfect looking men._

"A plain pair of jeans and a nice top, it is. Oh, and flats. My feet are killing me."

"I'll make sure to give them attention tonight," he breathed as she passed him to get the clothes from her closet.

"If you want to honor the contract that we don't fuck during the day, you better quite that sexual voice."

He tried to look innocent.

The drive back to her new employers house was quiet. She sat in the back and he drove.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Ms. McCaw?"

"Oh. Right. Formal. Work." She cleared her throat and met his eyes in the rear mirror. "Eyes on the road, sir."

"Yes, Ms. McCaw."

"Tell me about my new employer."

"The Earl has had a rough life. His parents were murdered when he was young, and he was kidnapped for a time. He seeks those who did that to him out, but rarely does so anymore, preferring his tasks to satisfy the Queen's wishes," he said. He turned and they drove into the circular drive of the town home. "He is a prideful man, doesn't talk about the past much."

Mey-Rin filed it away, knowing if she was going to be doing her job well, to clear the handsome butler's name of a crime he so incessantly said he did not commit - or at least did not murder them - she needed to know about the Earl as well. The car stopped and Sebastian opened the door, quicker than she could finish scooting to open it herself.

She took his gloved hand and smiled up at him. "Some thing I want to know, before we go in."

"Yes, Ms. McCaw?"

"Is there a part of our contract that says if we happen to have, you know, needs, during the day, we can indulge upon them?"

"Sub-clause D: either party may entice the other to the kitchen bathroom and have their desires met."

"I like this contract."

He smiled and licked his lips a bit, making Mey-Rin replay the feeling of it on her body. "If I can''t make a contract that is to your satisfaction, what kind of mutual lover would I be?"

She stood on her tip-toes and breathed, "A horribly teasing one." She gave him a peck and smiled again. "Lover."

There was an excitement in her walk as she swayed her hips and threw her hair over her shoulder, adding a smoldering gaze, beaconing him to come and take her body on the wall of the townhouse, but he was simply getting into the car and watching her. Sighing she walked the rest of the way to the kitchen normally. Sebastian was really taking the no contact during the day clause very seriously.


	7. Chapter 7

The Earl handed her another file and looked up as the door opened.

"Ah about time for a mid-morning snack," he said, standing from the banker box he was flipping through and handing files out of.

"Earl, I have also a guest down in the drawing room," he said, not looking at Mey-Rin. The last relationship she had she was sleeping with her partner's brother, so she saw him everyday, and every night. She was used to separating the relationship from the work, but Sebastian's perfectly pressed suit and how it molded over his thighs, hiding the package she had unwrapped last night… _Dear Mey, you need to stop drooling, sincerely all your facilities._

"A guest? I didn't hear a car."

"Lady Elizabeth is down in the drawing room," Sebastian said, this time clarifying. "Please, you will find tea and sweets have already been placed."

"Oh dear," the Earl said. He walked past the man and turned. "How many bags?"

"Thirteen."

His eyes widened and he looked at Mey-Rin. "I must entertain my fiancee. Sebastian, please help Mey-Rin learn more about this case. And only this case."

Sebastian bowed a bit. "Yes, my lord."

He watched as the Earl left, and Mey-Rin watched him as he watched the Earl. She licked her lips. "So there are a few files so far."

"I'd like to enact sub-clause D."

She blinked and he was moving swiftly towards her, rounding the desk, and took her head gently in his hands and swiftly ended any protest she would have even thought to issue. His mouth was warm and demanding as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, his left hand moving to cup the top of her butt as he moved closer. Her stomach lurched as his bulge hit her above her sex.

"I haven't been able to think about anything else," he said, pulling back. "It's been a very long time since I had a woman to bed."

Mey-Rin looked up at him and shyly smiled. "I would have thought you had woman willing to fuck you, and you took them easily, if last night was any indicator."

He smiled again and kissed her. "Mmmm, that commoner's tongue of yours. Well, I suppose there will be time to train that out of you… perhaps," his eyes lit up a bit and he smirked as she raised an eyebrow. "Remember I strive for perfection in everything I do."

The kiss was perfect, his hands on her body, now roaming, skirting under her top, was perfect. She sighed, his mouth now on her neck. "Perfect."

"Desk."

She shuttered at the growl. Her sex leaked as she placed her ass on the desk and pushed a bit of the files away. His hands undid her pants. She sighed. He bent down and grasped the zipper in his teeth, making her arch her back and sigh his name.

"Oh please, Sebastian. Sub-clause D! Sub-clause D!"

"I think it's too late to get down to the kitchen bathroom," he said sliding his hand in her folds, while pushing the jeans and panties down to her ankles. "Amendment: either party may entice the other to have their needs met, anywhere in the house."

"Fuck me."

He snorted as he undid his own pants, his cock making her weep in need more. "Yes, my dear Mey-Rin."

And he plunged in. All the way, covering her mouth with his powerful hands, already starting off rough and demanding. Her hands slid up his arms and she locked her eyes on his, her fingers digging into his shoulders as he slid out and back in, scattering the files a bit more with each entry.

The room filled with the sweet smell of her leaking sex, and the sounds of his cock drawing out the liquid and splattering it on their thighs, the desk now moving a bit as he picked up speed. Suddenly he hooked his arms under her legs and slid his hands up her back, making her sit up and he pulled her up off the desk, his cock still pounding into her as she now dropped down his cock. If she was floating on orgasms, she now was flying through them. Her body sang. Her mouth took her lovers skin and her fingers clawed at his back, demanding purchase so she could continue the feeling.

"I am close," he whispered into her ear, the longing and need dripping off his cock, dripping off his tongue.

And, as it did that morning, last night, in her dreams, his seed sent her into another round of orgasms, each more powerful like his thrusts, as the last. He laid her down on the desk again, her legs and arms limp, her body totally satisfied. Her mind not on anything to do with the case that was scattered now across the desk and on the floor. He slid out of her, and she whimpered at the loss but was biting her lips as his mouth now covered her sex, licking her juices, his leaking seed, out of her. He ended with a small kiss on the inside of her right thigh, where a birthmark was.

She looked at the clock and sat up suddenly. "Shit. That was almost an hour! The Earl is expecting us to make progress on the case."

"The Earl will be tied up with his fiancee well into the afternoon," he smiled. A wicked gleam was in his eyes even as he pulled his pants up and redid his zipper and button. He handed her her panties and jeans as well. "And I told you last night, progress will be made; you will trust me."

She slid her panties back on and smirked. "I needed sex last night. Doesn't mean trust you because you satisfied that need."

"So practical."

The stared at each other and she slid her pants up her legs as well. "The case?"

He turned and looked around. "I shall tidy up here if you wish to use the restroom?"

She left him. He was more than just an okay, or even good shag. Sebastian was a fucking great shag, he was something raw and genuine. He had tried to be open about the crime, and yet it was the Earl who got in the way. As she washed her hands she wondered if it wasn't the Earl who had the real secret.

Straightening, she brushed her fingers through her hair and sighed; she really wanted Sebastian's hands and fingers in her hair, gripping her and demanding the secret kisses and hot sex they had just shared to take over her body again. Or maybe take on the Earl to see what he was like.

"Stop, Mey, get a grip." _On his ass and cock._

She entered the study and saw three neat piles of files, and a steaming mug sitting in the middle of the desk. She didn't see Sebastian. Walking toward the desk she saw a note under the mug and read it.

_You will find some information the Earl has already given the police. The second pile is the profiles on the missing men. Third is the history of the case so far - official police memos and notes. Please enjoy the herbal tea, it should sooth your aches._

Mey-Rin sat down and groaned. Her ass was sore from where he gripped her as he pounded his hard cock into her while he held her up. She took the cup and laughed a little; tea would not mend that ache.

She worked over the files and was startled when she heard a knock on the door. Looking up she saw a beautiful blonde standing in the doorway, her suit easily cost Mey-Rin's rent. She placed a file back into the pile and stood. Mey-Rin saw the diamond ring flash in the light and smiled. _So this is Lady Elizabeth. Rich, and full of herself._

"You must be the new staff," the woman said at last. She eyed Mey-Rin and stepped into the study. "Ciel said he was worried that Sebastian couldn't handle the pressure. Being accused of murdering those nosy men. Should be lucky it wasn't the whole gang that attacked and was dealt with."

Mey-Rin's eyes flickered down to the files. She had read that they were attacked in a warehouse. She looked back at the woman. "You were there?"

Lady Elizabeth smiled and nodded a bit. "Of course. You don't leave your betrothed to fight for himself." She took another step and smiled broader. "Lady Elizabeth Midford. To be wife of Ciel Phantomhive."

Mey-Rin nodded her head. _Ah ok, so peeing on your man. I just will continue fucking the butler than._ "Mey-Rin McCaw."

"An ex-detective, in a home of the Queen's Watchdog," Elizabeth said, sitting smoothly, gracefully into the nearby leather chair. "He must trust you."

"Ciel -"

"Earl Phantomhive," Elizabeth corrected with a raised eyebrow.

"Earl Phantomhive said he found me through my associates at the police. He knows I am a good detective," she said, walking around the desk. "I will find whatever the truth is. I have no problem placing whomever is responsible for this case, for these disappearances, into jail."

"Even the Queen's faithful?"

Mey-Rin shrugged. "I signed a contract to investigate. That's what I will do. Where ever it leads."

Elizabeth suddenly launched herself out of the chair and stood in front of Mey-Rin, only a few inches taller than her. The women eyed each other and Mey-Rin saw the fire in the blonde's green eyes.

"Good," she finally said, and turned away, back out the door.

Mey-Rin blinked and turned her head, not sure what just had happened. Sebastian was standing in the doorway now, smiling.

"I admire your fire, Ms. McCaw."

A delightful shiver went down her back and she boldly walked up to the man and pulled him down, kissing him with passion and need.

"Fuck me."

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her back hit the wall and she sighed as her lips were once more burning on his. Once more she was stripped of her pants and he was too, and he was pounding his large cock into her still slightly sore sex. He held her against the wall, bring her to her climax swiftly and holding her there, worshiping her body and mouth.

"Sebastian," she moaned. "Oh gods."

She came and had a single thought blink before her brain turned into the ecstasy: If he man who she was fucking was a murderer, she would have to rethink her ethical stand on conjugal visits behind bars.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Mey-Rin laid in her bathtub, and sighed. Sebastian had brought her back to her flat, and had insisted she take a bath while he made a quick late-night meal. Her first full day as being a servant in the Phantomhive townhouse had proven to be a chore, even in flats. She brought up a handful of water and splashed it over her face, feeling the warmth trickle down to her chin. She had worked for Ciel Phantomhive for three days, two of which were spend in his study, making notes on the case. Today, though, was spent preparing for another dinner party in two days. She had dusted, cleaned, polished, and even mopped. She had found herself only once in Sebastian's arms as she wiped down the preparation tables in the kitchen. She sighed. His cock sliding into her sex was still firmly in her mind.

"Already wanting me again?"

She looked up and saw the unique eyes of her sudden lover. Sebastian was accused of murdering several members of the underground, not normally a big deal, except they were also socialites. She reached out and cupped his cheek and smiled.

"Always."

He snorted and reached into the tub, his long fingers slipping into her sex and rubbing her into an orgasm. She gripped the edge of the tub and bit her lip, trying to silence the scream of coming from escaping for the whole building to know she had a new man in her bed.

This was night four that he had stayed with her, his cock bathing her in ecstasy and cum. Her mouth taking him as much as she could and longing for more. He pulled her from the sex-less four month dry spell, to a mind blowing nights, and the occasional day, sex-shattering fucks her body had craved. His very presence sent her on a daydream of being taken from behind, and sucking his cock all the way down to his balls, to riding him in the kitchen, to listening to the grandfather clock in the hall and kissing him in the alcove, hiding from their master. She smiled; a few of the fantasies they had already indulged in in their nightly sessions. Some she was hoping she could work on.

"Sebastian," she gasped, coming down again. "Oh gods."

"Damn it, Mey-Rin," he gasped, threading his now wet fingers into her wild red hair and pulling her into a smoldering kiss. "You distract me. If we don't figure out how to stop fucking all the time, taking our pleasures and fantasies into the daytime, I swear we will be caught and the master will not like that." He kissed her once more and pulled back slowly. "You asked me if I was making you think, how did you say, 'dirty thoughts,' when we had our first night. I would venture to say it is you who makes me think dirty thoughts."

She signed into his burning touch on her cheek and as he tightened his grip on her head, pulling her forward, on to her knees, facing him, his lips dancing on hers, making her body feel like it was on fire. At that moment - actually, any moment he was near her - she didn't care where her thoughts came from. She wanted them. Needed them. She threaded her own fingers into his hair and pulled him into her space. The water shifted as she twisted to be on her knees better, facing him, slowly standing, drawing him up to stand - her breasts on his chest, the water staining his perfect white shirt.

"Tell me, what dirty thoughts did you have when you met me?"

Sebastian grinned and suddenly reached down and had her in his strong arms. "My dear, dinner is ready, however it can be reheated. Shall we take the time to discuss?"

"Shit, quit avoiding the question. Besides, I'm not hungry for food."

He smiled, slightly pointed, toothy, grin. One that made her see all kinds of things she would never voice to try - BDSM, chains, candles - for fear her own sex would explode on the very spot if - when - he indulged her in them. A clock chimed somewhere and he kissed her.

"Midnight. All the evil is out at this time of night."

Mey-Rin felt evil just thinking of his cock in her.

He carried her to the kitchen, him still clothed, her still naked, and quickly drying.

"The kitchen is an important place. It has so many objects one can use to draw out various pleasures." He placed her feet on the ground and undid his shirt. Mey-Rin's hands slid it off his shoulders and he captured her lips once more. "Pleasure of the tongue, of the senses, of the eyes. But, for me, it has been a quiet place. I can think of nothing and prepare whole feasts for my master and his guests. I can try new things," he licked her cheek and smiled wickedly again. "And sample them."

He turned her around so she was facing the counter. The flat was an open, three room affair, and she found herself against the island, his hands palming her ass, her back, her shoulders. He kicked her legs a bit apart and heard the sensual sound of his zipper going down, his pants hitting the tile and his breathing hitching as he took his cock.

"My first thought when I saw you was that you looked tasty. Like a perfectly cooked dish. I merely wanted a little nip," he whispered, licking her ear. She moaned. "But as I came closer, I felt something new. I wanted something more. I wanted more than a nip." He moved her hair and bit lightly her neck. "I wanted all of the dish. All in my mouth. All in my body. Consuming me as I consumed you," he whispered into her other ear. She was practically coming from his voice. "But I resisted," he said, pulling back. His hands were now on her hips, her waist, her breasts. "At first."

He plunged into her, holding her still as he sliced into her sex. His cock was delighting her tunnel and she came. She leaned her head back on his shoulder, her body being pushed into the counter, her sex being pushed in and out, her need releasing on his cock.

"I took my need out as you changed. I took my need out as you served dinner. I took my need out when you said you needed to get your belongings and I was sure you'd change out of the sexy uniform I wanted to bend you over in. I wanted to take you on the counters, on the walls, letting the very dinner be interrupted as I fucked you," he finished with a growl, his own need, now, coming and washing her insides. "Those were the things I thought of when we first met."

"And so you took me home with the intent to fuck me," she ventured as she came down.

"I took you home because you are a lady, and a man such as I can not assume it is a mutual feeling."

Mey-Rin felt his thickness still hard in her. The times they had sex, she usually was not aware how hard he stayed because he was mindful of her body and usually the time they had to truly stay together. Even alone, in her flat, he would come and pull out, wrapping his arms around her and share quiet, passionate, kisses. But Sebastian now was a beast, he was recalling all the thoughts she had too. He was stiff and in her. She bit her lip a bit and sighed at the feeling.

"I wanted to fuck the handsome man in a suit who glided towards me when we first met. It was all I could do to keep my panties on."

"Mmm, and now we have not problem keeping them off."

Mey-Rin gasped in delight as he started to slowly thrust back into her, calmly, deliberately, taking her body like they had some mornings when they simply made love.

"As you pointed out, I am a commoner. You are such a refined man, who works for an Earl. You could have anyone, anyone here."

His hands moved and gripped the sides of the counter, driving his cock deeper and with more force and stilled. "Yes, I could have anyone here. But no one else unlocked the dirty mind I keep so perfectly caged. Remember, I strive for perfection. Not just as a lover, but as a butler. In all I do. A butler should not think such dirty, wicked, sexy thoughts about anyone - especially a woman detective. But I saw the flash of longing in your eyes and I had to venture. I had to venture to let my cage be opened." He thrust into her again. His hot breath now back on her neck as he kissed her. His right hand came up and gripped her throat, making her turn to look into his eyes. "And I am not shutting it anytime soon."

She gasped as he held her head to look at him and his cock once more pounded hard into her, her hips banging on the counter. She winced in pain as he continued, and he looked down, watching her hips move. Kissing her he pulled her back and hard on his cock, now making her grip the counter as he folded her at a right angle. The angle made him slide deeper with ease and Mey-Rin was coming quickly now. His hands played with her firm breasts, on her back, on her shoulders, and finally, as he pounded into her sex, the clock struck anew and he came. He came deep, groaning loudly.

"Mey-fucking-Rin."


	9. Chapter 9

He wisely pulled over and once more pulled her hands from his crotch. "Ms. McCaw, really."

She looked at him, the desire of the sudden day dream of her sucking his cock as he drove, parked and then fucked her on the hood, in daylight, had made her paw at him. "I need it."

"You want it. Not need. Need is a life and death thing, like wanting food. Want is when I bring the master cake as the main course of a meal."

She eyed him and sat back a bit into her seat. "I don't know, that was my food last night." She slide her hand back towards the one that rested on the stick shift. She wanted to put it in her lap, undo her pants and have him shift in her. She groaned.

"Damn it Sebastian. How are you not having these same thoughts?"

He turned and she sighed, his eyes burning with the desire of her body. "Oh my dear, Mey-Rin, I am. I am simply trying hard to push them down. If you had only gotten in the back seat, we would not be sitting here discussing how much our desires are ruling us." He turned to look ahead and sighed. "I think you are my undoing."

She slid a hand up his arm and smiled. "Undoing of clothes?"

"Fuck," he whispered. She giggled at the slip of the perfect butler voice and vocabulary. He turned and kissed her. A deep, need-filled kiss. "As soon as we get to the house, I want you in the bathroom. Sub-clause D."

"Fuck I do love Sub-clasuse D."

"Me too."

And he quickly threw the car back into drive and cut off a driver who was honking as they sped toward the town home. Mey-Rin laced her right fingers with his left and watched the streets blend together, as they sped from her flat in lower London to the town home in posh west London. She still didn't know much about the man she was sharing her bed with. Beyond he had confessed to knowing something about the kidnapping and possible murder of a few gang members of drug traffickers, she didn't know much about the Phantomhive family she now worked for. The mysteriously sexy butler sitting beside her was accused of carrying out the hit, and she could make a good assumption that the Earl had ordered it, but his hands were clean. The Queen's Watchdog. The wicked man who moved in two circles - the noble society and the nasty underground. And policed both with grace. She cursed silently that her contacts in the police department had to investigate on her behalf underground, and thus got back to her slowly. Internet searches were not very helpful, and she didn't get to do much - she was rather distracted or occupied to be able to be alone long enough to look.

"Here," Sebastian growled, his bulging need now evident. She licked her lips, being pulled out of her own thoughts. She had missed it's rising, but she would enjoy everything else.

They walked the short distance between the underground garage and the kitchen, Sebastian opening the doors and wrapping his arms around her as they walked. Finally, the room of their destination lay on the other side of the kitchen.

"You are late."

Both stilled as they were almost to the bathroom. The Earl came down the stairs and paused before stepping in to the kitchen fully. "Traffic?"

"Yes, my lord."

Mey-Rin just wanted to unzip her lover and swiftly satisfy him. She mused that the Earl could watch. She could persuade him to fuck her face as she imagined his fiancee, cold and hard, would never allow him to. A hand curled around her waist and snapped her out of the daydream of her on her knees, taking the two large cocks.

"We had to take a little longer route."

"Lady Elizabeth has finished her short stay with us and is ready to leave. Mey-Rin, if you could help her pack. She should be ready for you in thirty minutes."

She nodded, not trusting her voice. She silently watched the Earl turn and walk back up the stairs. "Thirty minutes."

"Enough time to take the edge off," Sebastian's velvet voice whispered in her ear. He already was undoing her pants. "I could satisfy your need."

His hands were already down her pants as they shut the door to the bathroom, at least getting that far before her fingers undid his pants totally and she felt him once more lifting her. He placed her on the edge of the sink, their breaths coming hot and fast, like their rush to satisfy each other was the only thing they could do. And in that moment, as his cock sliced into her sex, it was.

"Gods you are beautiful." Sebastian once more laced his fingers into her hair and they kissed, deep and lustfully, as they had the previous night. "You taste so amazing. How have I ever not tasted that before?"

"Because we never met until now," she said, her climax hitting. "And I am beginning to think you being in trouble with the law is the only way we would have found each other."

"I really hope not," he whispered, picking her up and swinging her around. He sat on the toilet lid and used his muscular legs to thrust into her. She held on to his shoulders and used her own legs to bounce off his cock. "I would like to think in another lifetime we would have met in a different way."

"I don't care - we are here now."

She covered his mouth with hers, screaming another mind-blowing orgasm out. His hands traveled up and down her back, under her loose shirt, and bent her back, letting him lean forward, still deep, humping, and bit her breasts through her top and bra.

"Ah fuck," she whimpered. "Sebastian, dear gods, do it again!"

And he did. Her nipples throbbed and wished her breasts were naked and she could see if his teeth had left marks. She sighed as he lifted her up and again helped pound her sex into his. She was sure there were marks. She had left her own during their early morning shower sex; his back was covered in scratch marks and her teeth had managed to claim his upper arm.

"I need a release," his husky voice now said. "Command me."

"Sebastian, dump your cum in me," she pounded herself harder on him, his thick, hard cock sliding all the way in and almost all the way out. "Now!"

And he did as he was commanded, deep, panting, wads and wads, and she gasped as his cock expanded and exhaled the wondrous cum she had ever had enter her body.

She sighed, placing her head on his shoulder and nipped at his neck as he too steadied his breathing. Mey-Rin stood and got off his slowly wilting cock, shiny and wet from their activities. She kissed him, and knelt down and cleaned him, his cock limp when she was done. She looked up and saw a glint in his eye as he cupped her face and smiled.

"Five minutes. You better start up to the Earl's bedroom. Lady Elizabeth does not like to be kept waiting."

"So I gathered," Mey-Rin muttered. She zipped up her jeans and kissed the man who had kept his promise - she was very satisfied. They parted and as she walked up the stairs, she spritzed some of her perfume, hoping the after smell of great sex dissipated as she walked up to the third floor, and into the Earl's bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh good, the maid," Elizabeth said as Mey-Rin walked quietly past the Earl who had opened the door. "I need these all packed. But not these - those go back. I don't like them."

"I think they are lovely," the Earl said, moving back toward his fiancee. "I could see you in them at the party."

"That's all well and good, Ciel, but I can't. I don't feel cute in them. They are too big and too much fabric. I want to make sure you only see me," she added, giving a pointed look at Mey-Rin.

Mey-Rin wanted to tell her to fuck off, she was fucking Sebastian and had just had two great orgasms just in the last 25 minutes. But she didn't and she wondered if Elizabeth had not made more of a point because the Earl had said something about her to his to-be. She smiled and politely looked away as they practically made out. She instead examined the room.

The walls were a throwback to the old homes, half wood, half plaster, and the wood was a bare, pale brown, and the plaster was painted a deep, rich blue. It reminded her if the Earl's eyes. The furniture was a cream and heavy looking, a fine combination for an Earl's bedroom. The cushions were spilled on the floor and she delicately looked over to the bed. Definitely used as well. She smiled; she knew what a messy because of good sex bed looked like. She felt herself blush.

"Dear me, I forgot my manners," Elizabeth said, pulling Mey-Rin back to the couple. She was wiping her bright red lipstick from the Earl's lips. "Mmm, can't have my mamma know I was sleeping and kissing my betrothed before the big day."

"When is the happy day?" Mey-Rin asked politely. She hoped it was far enough away, wrapped up the case, and still having Sebastian in her bed, so she didn't have to deal with anything regarding a wedding for the woman.

"In two months," Elizabeth said. "Good thing too, since if Ciel keeps fucking me so good, I'll be knocked up before the wedding."

"Liz, please," the Earl hissed. "Mey-Rin doesn't need to know about our private lives."

"Doesn't she? I mean isn't that why she is here? To investigate us and see if you and Sebastian did anything wrong?"

"I could always say the same with you," Mey-Rin shot back. She didn't regret the quip even as Lady Elizabeth detached herself from the Earl and took a step towards her. "You freely admitted you were involved in the incident in question."

"You talk like a pig," she spat as she walked, head held high as if she was sniffing a skunk, past her and opened the door. "Make sure you pack the dresses well. I hate wrinkles."

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth," Mey-Rin muttered as she looked over her shoulder.

"You have to excuse my to-be. She is forgetting her manners," the Earl said, striding forward, looking at the back of his fiancee. "And her station in society."

Mey-Rin's eyes danced. _Buuuuurn,_ she thought.

"Common, my love. Leave the detective to do the work I assigned."

And her new employer shrugged a bit and gave her a small smile, and walked out the door.

"Fucking bitch," she said after the door was closed for a moment. "'Pack the dresses well.' So well they will be delivered up your ass."

"My, my, what anger."

She whirled around and was startled to see Sebastian standing in the corner. He smiled and looked her up and down.

"And in such a beautiful package. Such filth and beauty." He stopped before he could be touched and smiled again. "I wish we could fuck on the masters bed, mess it up even more, but I believe you have orders."

She took a step towards her lover and eyed him. "I can fuck you where ever I want."

He smiled and licked his lips. "So we can." He swept a piece of hair from her eyes. "But you have a deadline. Lady Elizabeth's mother is arriving in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Mey-Rin panicked. She saw the dresses but no bags. "Shit. How am I going to put these in bags in ten minutes? Where are the bags?"

Sebastian strode to the closet and threw back the sliding door, clothing bags all over the floor. He picked one up and turned the label. "Mark Jacob."

"Who the hell is that?"

"It's the name brand of the dress."

She turned to the sea of dresses on the bed, on the chase, on the floor. "What?"

"You don't get dressed often do you?"

She shot him a look as she picked one up. "My lover keeps me pretty naked. He likes my firm tits and ass."

He picked the dress near the bed up and placed it in the bag, zipping it. He glanced at her and smiled. "I can't imagine why he allows you to be clothed."

She felt the heat and knew it was dangerous. She had a job to do. She placed a hand on his chest anyway and breathed, "I think if he could, he would have me naked at all times. I would demand him to be naked too. You know, equal rights and all that."

He kissed her deeply and her hands grabbed the front of his jacket. "I'm going to enjoy fucking you raw tonight."

She pulled back and blinked. "Tonight?"

"I have to pick up some supplies for tomorrows dinner. In the country manor."

She nodded knowingly; everyone had a country manor. She turned and picked up a shimmering pink dress. "Tell me this goes back to the hell it came from."

"Lady Elizabeth's favorite color is candy pink, I am afraid."

"Ew. "

He snorted in response. She looked at him and tried not to latch on to his body with hers. It was so sexy to hear him laugh a bit. They worked together to pack the dresses, making sure to keep the ones she was told to keep, vaguely the 'pile over there,' separate from the ones she wanted to be sent back to the shop. Sebastian thankfully knew what that meant. He stole a kiss before he whisked the dresses down to the living room. Mey-Rin trailed behind, enjoying the swishing back of her butler lover. Their time in the bedroom, so tempting to take him in the masters bed, had only risen her fantasies. She paused and let him go down another flight. She breathed and the feelings of needing him lessened. Proximity nasty thoughts? What was this, witchcraft?

She shook her head as she heard the prissy sound of Elizabeth's voice calling her sharply.

"You packed them in the wrong package! Mey-Rin! What kind of woman doesn't know a Alexander from Johns?"

"I guess a common detective," she snapped. "I got them sorted and in bags, what more do-"

She was cut off by a hand on her elbow, pulling her back a bit. She angrily looked up and saw Sebastian's look. She snapped her mouth closed and turned to leave. She yanked her hand away from his grip.

"I am not a maid," she shot, looking at Ciel. "I am not a servant," she growled at Elizabeth. "I am a detective who was hired to find information to bring to my former colleagues. So far you all have been nothing but shady. You," she jabbed a finger at the Earl, "give me half the information and that half you have given, is clearly not the whole of what you have. You stomp all over being so good, so noble, so the Queen's pet. But you are a thug. A criminal. And you have your lackey," she turned and stared at the man who her mind and body wanted in different ways, "to do your job. Make him take the fall. You'd push a man loyal to you to be run over and go to jail in your place."

The Earl looked at her for a moment and he turned to Lady Elizabeth. "Dear, please go outside."  
  
She looked at him and at Mey-Rin. She left, leaving the three to stare at each other. The Earl moved and he looked at Sebastian.

"Show her."

"My lord," he started, looking at his master.

"Oh shit, Sebastian, now you question what I ask? What the hell. You fucking her?"

Mey-Rin stilled. As far as she knew the Phantomhive Earl knew nothing of her and Sebastian. She remained passive, looking at the men.

"She can sense things also."

"Ah, shit," he swore again. "Really?"

"I have not felt one as powerful in a long time, my lord."

"Whoa, whoa…" Mey-Rin said, stepping between the two. "What the hell is going on?"

The Earl calmly turned to her and sighed. "I am in possession of something old. Something evil. Something of high value. And, it seems, it has possessed you, or maybe you are the possession." He shook his head as he looked at her and sighed. He turned around and walked a step before turning back and standing in front of her again. "My butler, Sebastian, did indeed attack those men on my behest. My fiancee also was there but saw nothing of importance. It is true, my butler and I made sure the underbelly of the underground was handled and the balance restored. And we found you in the process. Who knows how long we would have missed you."

"Still not clear, Phantomhive," she hissed.

"My lord is trying to say that you and I are alike. We can sense each others needs - the dirty, pure sexual, thoughts that one never speaks out loud but are there. It takes something like us to read another one of our kind."

"Okay, so this was fun," she said now backing up. Her hand itched for her gun. "But really, not into scary stories. And really not a fan of cryptic shit thrown at me as if I have a fucking decoder ring."

"You are a demon."

Mey-Rin looked at Sebastian and saw his eyes glow like they had a few times. She swore. She backed up another step. She looked at the Earl who was calm. She looked back at her lover - or whatever he was now.

"What the fuck? A demon? Like… the devil?"

She surveyed her options of escape and pulled her phone out of her back pocket a bit. If she had to she would call the police. Honestly, when did she stop taking her gun to places she was investigating? She glanced around again, spying a heavy umbrella in the umbrella stand. She watched as Sebastian did not move as he watched her, suddenly it wasn't a sexy feeling that flowed over her when his eyes met hers briefly.

"He is rather nice, actually," Sebastian said, shrugging. "A bit off in his sexual predilections, but one can't blame him." He turned his eyes back on her and smiled. "I had tried to deny you and your body from mine. But it makes mine sing. The demon's touch is a powerful thing. We wanted more because that's what we do - we crave more evil. More power. More sex."

"I don't think I should be hearing all about this part of your life, Sebastian," the Earl said suddenly. "This sounds like a private moment. Can we get back to Mey-Rin being a demon and what that means for the case?"

Sebastian moved and was once more standing in front of her, licking his lips and Mey-Rin had the desire to kiss him and throw her body to the ground, fucking his all the way down. "Shit."

"It's powerful, isn't it?" he whispered. "Our kind are not made lightly; someone put a lot of time in crafting you. And now, not very long ago. You are a young one, perhaps only a few times you have gone through life - memory wiped and set anew. They do that lately."

"But if you work for us - protect me," the Earl said, stepping towards the pair. "Sebastian will protect you and you will remember this life - live only this life. You may have others after this, I don't know, but you will be able to remember them - Sebastian has assured me he can do that. But you must swear your life - the one you thought you had, and the one you really have - to me and my decedents. You must swear to protect them. And do my bidding when it means someone is threatening our lives."

Mey-Rin's legs hit a chair and she sat hard in it. A demon. A few lifetimes. A memory wipe of some kind. She remembered a childhood. She remembered her parents. She remembered… his hands on her body, sizzling. An anger built in her and as she gripped the edge of the seat, ready to lunge and kick the legs from the man who had made her body sing - she wanted him dead. It was too much, too confusing. Too strange for her rational, police mind to take in. There had to be evidence - evidence of this thing happening to her. Or she had walked into the very definition of insanity. The Earl, the butler, fucking Elizabeth, perhaps Tanaka too - all insane. That would mean more to her and make sense of the words. Insane… yes… and she had slept with it. Enjoyed it. Wanted it.

But, what if… _eliminate all the improbable and that what remains, is true._

She looked up at Sebastian who was still standing in front of her. "How do I know you are not manipulating this - or even me - so you can sleep with me more?"

"Because I didn't have to manipulate you to sleeping with me the first time."

"A demon," she said slowly.

She glanced back up and figured if the insanity act was the plausible one, they could be dangerous as well. But who the hell would want to say they were a demon? She shook her head and placed it in her hands. The feelings of wanting to be with Sebastian lingered and she felt them intensify as she watched the men shift in and out of her field of vision as she studied the carpet. She needed water. She needed air. This was so much. So much… and then a spark. A spark in her mind. Was it true, was it possible that there was something beyond what she knew and saw? She lifted her head and regarded the men, still looking at her. The Earl had a worried look on his face as she shook her head and snorted. She had to know what that spark in her mind was about.

"Can I sense when another demon is around?"

Sebastian nodded.

"And you want me to stay and forget investigating this case?"

The Earl nodded once.

"And I would be… forever remembering this life?"

She looked at them both and looked down at her hands. _Fuck, if there is more pros than cons…_

"I have nothing to loose. My rent is almost overdue. I rent an expensive office, talk to my phone, beg it to ring. And when it does? Ha! I get an Earl who wants to clear the butlers' name, and I want to jump all the men in the house. Fucking everything in sight. And when I do, oh gods, the sex. It's fantastic." She snorted and thought the Earl's embarrassment was a turn on. She looked at Sebastian and wanted to strip and suck his cock on her knees. But the last part, her not being a human. She couldn't possibly think that was something logical. She looked up into the eyes of the man who she had fucked that morning. "What did you not want to show me?"

"My demon form."

She nodded. "Oh, makes sense. Because you are human and have a demon form." She sighed and looked away. "You get how fucked up this sounds, right?"

"Yes, I do," the Earl said softly. "It was a shock when I summoned Sebastian in my darkest hour, when I was close to dead and my captors, well, they wanted to sell me, use me, and then kill me. So I did what I had to: I cried out for help, and got a demon." He knelt down and took her hands gently in his own. "I think I did it again, and got you."

"And so that would prove I'm a demon who …" she paused. "What can I do?"

"You can learn to manipulate elements. You will develop your strength and speed. You will learn to hear things far away. All to protect your master. All to keep him alive until his end is certainly, perfectly, attained," Sebastian said softly. "And then do the same for all of the Phantomhive members. Until there is no need for the Queen's Watchdogs."

She watched the excitement in Sebastian's eyes. He knelt down, the Earl moving now to sit beside her, and Mey-Rin took Sebastian's hands and slowly stroked his thumbs over her wrists.

Sebastian smiled and added, "And you get to tempt human men into your perfect life, using them as pawns."

"So an endless supply of sexy men, and one who will share my bed? Can I have you for eternity?" she whispered, placing a hand on his cheek, the sudden delicate need of having her lips on his rising despite everything that was slowly quieting in her mind, that was wrong with the situation.

She loved the man - the demon butler. She loved how his lips and body felt, even if it wasn't as real as she imagined it was. Or maybe it was really the definition of real. Sebastian's slow strokes made her lick her lips and she felt her eyes water. Maybe she had found herself at last. She was more than her profession, more than her talents, she was more than human. And she wanted the man before her for as long as she could have him.

"If the master allows it, yes."

She turned her eyes to the other man who had swiftly stood and walked to the window, giving them some time alone. She would not mind spending some skin-to-skin time with the Earl either. She shook her head and gripped the hands that still held hers. "If I re-negotiate my contract with you, may I take Sebastian as my lover?" She felt Sebastian shiver as she asked, and she glanced at him in approval.

"As long as taking him as your lover does not mean I have to hear you two - _ever_ \- yes. I will redo a contract with you." He walked back and stood over her, looking her up and down and slowly smiled. "Mey-Rin McCaw, demon, you will protect me with your powers. And you can have my butler - but you will remain my maid."

She stood and searched his eyes. She knelt in front of him, suddenly feeling so at peace with everything that was just said. She could feel the powerful rolling thunder coming over her body as she bowed her head, placed her left hand over her heart and said:

"Yes, my lord."


	11. Chapter 11

Three months later and Mey-Rin and Sebastian were on each other, fingers ripping off their clothes.

Sebastian captured her panties and snatched them away as she shredded his shirt. His cock was already in her hands and she sank down on him, taking him fully into her mouth. He bent over and shoved three fingers into her sex, pumping in time to her steady sucks. He whispered into her ear that she felt amazing and she blew him harder.

"Fuck."

She pulled back and smiled, the cum rolling down her throat. "Mmm, language."

"I was telling you what I wanted," he simply said, his cock now free and once more hard. "I want to fuck."

She laid in the grass, the moon lighting her face, throwing his into the darkness. She spread her legs around his hips and thrusted up as he did the same motion down, sinking his monster cock into her. It had seemed to grow as they fucked and she discovered she was a demon like him, learning different things - different ways to take her pleasure out of him and other, much more useful things to protect her new lover and master. She looked up and saw a silhouette in the back window.

"Our master is taking his pleasure from Lady Elizabeth."

"You like to watch?" Sebastian said hotly. "I hear it makes sex even better."

Mey-Rin flipped them over and sank deeper on his cock. "You think we need help?"

His hands snaked up her body and flicked her nipples, already hard and sensitive. She orgasmed. "Nope."

She leaned down and bit his neck lightly. "Then make me scream. Scream my name."

He pounded, harder, faster, at a rate that would have broken her almost human body. But she had taken some time, alone, to process what she had just done. She had come back to the town home, ready to serve. Ready to find out what it meant to be a demon. And as Sebastian helped, sometimes with clothes on, sometimes without, Mey-Rin jumped into accepting her demonic past, figuring it wasn't that bad to be a demon. And during the day, and especially at night, if the sex was this good, exploring being a demon, with Sebastian's help, was not ever going to be a bad thing. Her best discovery was that her body was built for intense pleasure. Intense orgasms. Intense fucks. Intense cocks. All of which Sebastian had given to her before he had to confront her about his suspicions about her true nature, and never let up once she was ready to fully live her current life. 

Now, back on the back lawn, Sebastian's hands were on her head and back, feeling the steady rhythm of their union, the third of the night. She had become bold, taking him around the house, sometimes quickly flashing to another room to continue their coupling as their master walked into a room previously occupied. She had maintained her flat across town, and had screamed his name so many times everyone now greeted Sebastian on first name basis in her apartment building. Their knowing looks made them instantly hard; their neighbors liked hearing the couple fuck as much as the couple like to fuck to be heard.

"Say my name, Sebastian," she growled, coming again. "Say it!"

His eyes flashed and he flipped her back to the ground. "I will always say it. I will always enjoy this. And my dear, dear, lover, I will always scream your name when I am balls deep in you, fucking until we are called to do our masters bidding. Oh, fucking gods your body is the only thing I want. I'm bathing you in my love. Fuck!"

He sped up and thrust hard into her. "Mey! Oh god… MEY-RIN!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... so I had to be basically slammed (a bit... not really) with readers who wanted a bit more of this AU world... or is it just more of Sebastian and Mey-Rin having sex? Do we care at this point which one it is?
> 
> SO... opened it back up and have a new case for the lovely "Detective Mey-Rin McCaw" of McCaw, McCaw and Anderson... and the Phantomhive butler to solve. :) and plenty of sex all around. See how you can get your way if you ask (scream) nicely?

She smiled as she dropped her keys into the lease manager’s hands. She battered her eyes and he slid her the envelope, her whole deposit back. Mey-Rin smiled sweetly, innocently, and licked her lips. 

“You want one last drink?” the manager asked, stepping closer. She closed her eyes and took in his aroused state. He could stand to be teased a bit more. “Ya know, maybe you will need that flat again, Ms. McCaw.”  
Mey-Rin glanced at the clock and back at him. “Oh I kind of am doubtful I will need that bloody place again. But,” she lowered her voice and closed the gap a bit more. “You could entertain me with some answers - while I entertain you, of course.”

He gulped and Mey-Rin sighed inside. _All men are the fucking same. A hot piece of ass and a promise of a fuck, and they get all hot and fucking hard._ She slid her hands up into his coat and took off the dirty object, already feeling the intense need to take a hot, long, shower. Maybe with or without her lover. She groaned at the thought and covered her stray thought and reaction by kissing the man. _Sorry my love, but a woman needs to use all her powers to get a man talking, not just some demonic strength and sexuality._

“Oh lord you taste good,” he muttered and pulled back, eyes shining like she was a slice of cake and he was the fat kid about to dine. He roughly pulled her back into him and grabbed her ass, held her chin, and kissed and pawed more. Mey-Rin simply pushed her revolt on how this man seemed to think sexing a woman happened down, and brought a bit of her demonic sex vixen to the surface. She smiled as the man bent and kissed her neck and slid his hands up to her breasts. That one move probably had caused her and Sebastian to be late to their duties more often then not. Not that their boss, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, noticed; he was too busy freely fucking his now wife. 

“Oh show me those boobs, sweet thing.”

“An answer first.” He nodded and was already unbuttoning his shirt. She grimaced. “The man who rented the flat before me, what was his name?”

“That’s not really a mood getter,” he said, pulling back. “Nor a normal question when you about fuck.”

She shrugged and undid a few buttons, pulling her shirt back and letting him see a bit of her mounds. She sighed and frowned; Sebastian had gotten her the panty and bra set that weekend and she had put it on to his delight that morning, already watching how he slid his hands over her breasts and kissed the flesh. She closed her eyes and steadied her mind. Being connected to her demon lover, demon to demon, really was a mood shifter. _Fuck, Sebastian, we need information, not a running need for our own lives play-by-play._

“I am an unusual woman.”

“Show me a boob.”

She pulled her top a bit more and pulled her strap down as best as she could, letting her heavy right breast come into full view of the man’s drooling eyes. “Ah fuck, that’s nice.” He moaned and sat down in his rolling chair. “A Robert Alince rented the place. I know because he has rented a few others of mine - down a few blocks from the docks. He likes that place better - he doesn’t get noise complaints.” 

Mey-Rin slid off her top and undid her bra. “Go on.”

“Jesus. Your so naturally sexy clothed and just so…” he pawed at his visible erection. “Oh dear, you better get closer.” She took half a step and he clucked at her to come closer. She felt the anger boil under her skin at being looked at like she was a piece of meat. 

It was different when she was eyed by Sebastian and sometimes Ciel, they were both fuckablely hot and she had figured resistance was futile, which it was because of the unconscious connection she and her fellow Demon had - Demons called to Demons, and they had both actively answered that call in their very active sex life before she had been told why they had an unusually deep connection to the sexy butler. He looked at her like he wanted to eat her when they first met, toying with his food, and then sinking his teeth into her that very night. But the way the manager looked at her was like every other human man did when they wanted to lay her. 

“He loves listening to his metal bands up high, like window rattling high. Them docks are usually being renovated and no one cares, so he moved out and got one.” He slide his hands down to her waist and pulled on her braid, slung over her left shoulder, making her bend closer to his face. He took a deep kiss and smiled. “Straddle my cock, bitch and we gonna have some fun.”

She didn’t waste time after that, pulling his pants down and tying his legs to the chair and cuffing his hands behind him. She replaced her bra and scowled at the surprised man. “I am not here to do anything but return your key and get information. Both have been done, so our transaction is complete. Be glad I am not on the police force, otherwise I would have you arrested for soliciting a police officer.”

“Bitch!”

She smiled sweetly and turned and left.

“You are leaving him naked and tied?” Sebastian asked as he opened her door.

“Yes, I am. Now, down to the docks - sounds as if our missing women are being held by a loud noise complainant.”

Sebastian leaned over and kissed her before starting the car. “My sexy cop is back.”

“You want to fuck me with my uniform on later?”

Sebastian’s eyes lit up and he smiled. He kissed her again and nodded. “Off you. I want to fuck it off you.”

“Mmm… I’ll put you in cuffs.”

He sighed and slide his hand over to make her lean into him more.

“Excuse me, but we are supposed to be going down to the docks, I heard, not fucking in the front seat,” Ciel’s smooth voice came, interrupting them. He was leaning now in the open privacy screen and Mey-Rin turned and gave the barest of sighs; Ciel’s blue eyes were particularly bright as he took them both in. She would often day dream about looking into them as she figured out how to corner her now boss and at least kiss his lips, if not give him a bit of a demonic lovers hump.

Sebastian smoothly threw the luxury car into drive and punched the security screen up, watching as the hard scowl and bright eyes disappeared back to the depths of the car.

“Oh, jealous?”

“I want you to myself.”

“Oh, darling, you know you are the only one who can get into my pants,” she purred, leaning back into him and kissing his cheek. “Not that he would mind terribly if I got into his,” she added with a whisper and a lick of his ear.

“No, he most defiantly would not mind taking you hard and fast,” he answered, his eyes twinkled as he eased the car around the London traffic. “I know it wasn’t easy,” he added, nodding back toward the row of buildings they had come from.

“It was if I just thought about how all my former lovers had treated me,” she shrugged and looked at the passing buildings. “But I should be apologizing, you can actually hear all of my words.”

A smile ghosted his lips and he nodded a bit. “I was ready to back you up if things got out of hand.”

“I am a former detective,” she pointed out. “I’ve only been off the force for only eight months, not long enough to forget how to inerrigate a suspect.”

“You had your bra off.”

She turned and looked at him. “How the… no, I don’t want to know.” She turned and looked ahead. “Fuck, tell me. What did I mess up on?”

“Not messed up, simply forgot.” He glanced over and tugged her bra through her shirt. “Your right breast is bunching. It happens after we have our meetings,” he whispered. Their meetings were usually held in the bathroom, over a sink, in a shower, or against the walls, his hands on her naked body, and hers on his his. Her breast now settled in her cup and she looked down, and frowned.

“Perfect,” she grumbled.

“I strive for it.”

She shot a glance at him and then at the privacy screen. “Tell me how getting into trouble - you know avidly working to undermine the police, is how one get into trouble - is going to get us anywhere with this case?”

“You need me to once more remind you who we are?” Sebastian said, a tug of his lips and a glance of his eyes, dancing with the hidden scenes of so many prior lives, of so many prior lovers, of so many prior paths he had gone down. Mey-Rin sighed a bit, knowing all were to keep his contracts alive, for a time, to find her, to find the perfect time to live, to love, and to take his perfected knowledge out on those who threatened all of it. She knew because they talked, sometimes after their long fuck sessions, panting and trying to unlock her past, all wiped and all lost to both of them.

“Yes. Yes. ‘We are the Phantomhive Servants, the Queen Watchdog’s hand, moving in the shadows,’” she quoted, exasperated. “I showed my breast for that?”

“The manager appreciated it.”

“He was scum.”

“Yes, he was. But you got what we needed.”

“I need a hot shower,” she muttered and leaned against the passenger window. “Are you going to stop here are are we going to be walking to the dock?”

“I don’t want to walk,” Ciel said, once more sliding the screen down once more. “And do keep your fucking lives private? I do believe that was one of my points when I let Mey-Rin into our home, was it not?”

Mey-Rin hid a smile behind a cough and she glanced at Sebastian who looked like wanted to roll his eyes, but instead, with perfection lacing his voice, he responded, “Yes, my lord, it is. However, if that is the case, we would like to also request that you two stop sucking each others tongues down one another’s throat.”

“ _We_ are married,” Lady Elizabeth Phantomhive said, now thrusting her face into the opening beside her husband.

Mey-Rin turned and bit her tongue when she saw Ciel’s blue eyes flash a warning to not say whatever she was about to. Mey-Rin scowled; it was a great comeback and would have placed the lofty blonde in her place - somewhere not near the darling, sexy, fuckable -

“Mey…”

She blinked and slid her eyes toward Sebastian, who was taking the key out of the engine slowly. 

He undid his seatbelt and motioned for her to do the same, making her turn and push her door open.

 _Be calm my darling. I know it’s been a long day. If you wish I can be the adorable sexy kitten,_ she heard her lover say in her mind. She turned and opened the door to the back seat, watching as Elizabeth, her master’s wife, step out and wrinkle her nose at the dirty buildings and construction noise.

 _Sure, my love, if he likes strong demonic, fuckable men._ She caught the smile as she turned and raised and eyebrow over the car roof.

“So what is next?” Elizabeth said, checking her gun and placing it back in the holster. “The docks and some guy who loves loud music. A great description.”

Mey-Rin cut a glance at Lady Phantomhive, equally good at cutting down a man with her gun as she was with her tongue. She briefly wondered why that tongue wasn’t being used in other places, and was mentally slapped by Sebastian, refocused and the two demons walked ahead, not needing weapons - they were the most deadly weapons the Earl had on hand.

The building was a dirty as the building she had left, and she looked around, wondering if the greasy, undersexed man, kept an office room here too. She sniffed the air and turned back toward Sebastian. “He was here, but not recently. The manager, not the renter,” she clarified as Ciel took a step back toward the door. “The renter is in his rooms.”

“Well… may as well get him,” Elizabeth hissed, looking at the pair of servants. “The quicker we do, the quicker we can ask him where the girls are, and we can get them back to their parents.”

Ciel placed a hand on her arm and stepped back toward Sebastian and Mey-Rin. “We will look around here, you two, go. Get the man, scare him, whatever, but we do need to get those girls back before something happens to them.”

Mey-Rin looked into the blue eyes and sighed. She knew too well what that ‘something’ was that would happen to them. She had worked a few such cases while she was on the police force. Sebastian gave a quick nod and took her hand, pulling her away from their master.

“You think he will mind to have another lovely lady to add to his collection?” he whispered as he looked over Mey-Rin. She gave him a quick glance and took a step back.

“We don’t know if this Robert Alince even is connected to the women - we only know his name was on the lease of the rented rooms that was on the ad.”

“Have you not made arrests on lesser connections?”

She sighed and slipped off her shirt and pants. She looked at her lover and saw both the flame of desire and curiosity flare. “If he lured the women, if he is the one who is getting them to who ever is taking and most likely selling them as sex slaves, you may as well bring in one that looks like she was caught or being used for the same purpose.”

“You sure you don’t just want to have a quick nip?”

Mey-Rin dropped the clothes beside her and licked her lips, feeling the mutual longing that was always under her skin, rise and flash around her, knowing the same longing she had seen in his reddening eyes, was in her brown ones. “No.”

“Tease.”

She gave him a peck and turned and walked away and glanced around, biting her lip. “Shit. We have to make it look like I have been working.” Sebastian took one step and was beside her, his eyebrows shooting up as he looked her over. “Like I have been caged and used. You are trying to pawn me off, remember? Or is there some other tactic and I am standing in my matching bra and panty set you so lovingly picked out, only to almost rip off me this morning?”

“Nothing slips past you,” he breathed and kissed her lightly. “A feisty woman who I can’t get to do what I wish, and now am trying to get something for my troubles.” He pursed his lips and looked back down the hall they came, both hearing their master and his wife, both deep in the dangerous game that was the constant life of the Queen’s Watchdog, straddling the underbelly and polite societies. “My love, I do apologize,” he whispered as he pulled her roughly to him and back-handed her, making Mey-Rin almost stagger out of his powerful arms. “Don’t heal very quickly,” he said, squeezing her waist, painfully, not at all in their normal rough sex way. She glanced down and felt blood dripping off her cheek and the bruising beginning to rise from where he placed his hands.

“My thighs. Remember, I am a rebel and have been fighting you. And you are a strong man whose only mission is to fuck me,” she said even as he stepped back and placed his hands on her bare legs. “And you fuck me hard,” she said, biting her lip as he once more left bruises.

“You may as well place a good scratch down my cheek,” he said, holding her as she winced and staggered forward. “A rough sexing got me a nasty swipe.”

And she let her nails extend and slapped him across the cheek, watching how the flesh sliced, and quickly began healing, and he stopped it, making it go from a fresh wound to one he may have gotten a few days ago. 

“Fuck, I love being a demon,” she muttered as she roughly pulled him into a kiss.

He pulled her head back, placing a hand around her throat, chocking her, squeezing enough to break the blood vessels and make her hold her breath, the latest demon technique they were working on. Long sessions of oral sex, cutting off her air supply on his cock, was her learning tool. He looked her up and down and smiled. “A minx who is sexy and feisty. No different then my usual lover,” he said, pulling her close to him and holding her for a moment. “I do wish the next time I can be the sexy man who is being sold; I hate hurting you.”

“I heal in seconds,” she reminded him. “Besides, not wanting to hurt me? Tell me why the chains on my nipples as you bent me over and fucked me in the kitchen then?”

“I thought those were screams of pleasure,” Sebastian said, placing a hand in her hair and tugging her roughly toward him. “I thought you said you came harder then without them?”

She smiled and looked up at her lover, both demanding and very much in need of the rough play they had taken to of late. “I said I liked seeing you in them, not necessarily just me.”

He gave a small smile and yanked her down the hallway, closing the gap between them and their possible kidnapper. “Noted.”


	13. Chapter 13

Robert Alince was a stocky man who did indeed like his rock music loud. Very loud. Both Mey-Rin and Sebastian winced at the noise level and had to adjust their hearing to dampen the excess volume their demonic hear was keenly aware of.

“Aw fuck man, she be damaged goods! Look at them bruises! Like you fucking hit her to keep her in place, not a good fuck ride bruises.”

Sebastian looked down at Mey-Rin who was on her knees, half sprawled on the floor between them. “She is lively.” He pointed to his cheek and raised an eyebrow. “Clients said she was a bit too spirited. So, I may have doped her and fucked her really hard,” he said, shrugging. “Her pussy is amazing.”

“And you said you got my name from…” Robert said, leaning over Mey-Rin.

“Finch said you had the flat downtown and got noise complaints,” Sebastian said smoothly. He looked around. “I can’t understand why,” he added dryly. Mey-Rin smiled.

“That man… shitty asshole rented me a two bedroom with thin ass walls. I love my music - I’m in a band, for Christ sake! Gotta listen to how good I am so I can improve. Ya know, horn my craft.” Robert laughed and looked down at Mey-Rin and back at Sebastian. “And my other interests,” he added, thrusting his pelvic as if he was humping the air. Mey-Rin groaned and rolled her eyes, knowing Sebastian was thinking the same thing: how did six beautiful woman not escape this bastard already? _He probably hasn’t gotten laid in years._

Sebastian snorted at the comment they shared and looked around. “Yes, speaking of… so are you able to take this young lady off my hands or do I have to contend with keeping a ball in her mouth so she doesn’t bite my dick off?”

Robert practically was bouncing on the balls of his feet and looked down at Mey-Rin again. “A fucking whore who is rather rough? Oh… I may take her for myself. Yes, a pet to fuck is always a nice -”

Sebastian had the man’s head on the floor swiftly and painfully. Mey-Rin smiled as the sudden pain in the man’s brain was sending messages for his eyes to water as his body registered the amount of pain. How much pain Robert the perverted possible kidnapper was in, was evident in how much he screamed. But he wasn’t heard over the metal music still blaring.

“Who do you hand the woman off to? It is obvious you are not the one who is making the deals to the sex clubs and madams and pimps. You are a fat man who most likely can’t hold an erection long enough for a woman to take off even her shirt, let along her pants. So, my question, Mr. Alince, is this: Which limb or appendage would you like to loose first if you don’t answer my question?”

Mey-Rin got up, fluidly and with little effort. She turned and healed all the bruises and walked around the parimeter of the room. She shot the man a look and shook her head. “I volunteer your dick to be taken off first. With this amount of dirt and dust, it’s evident you don’t entertain any ladies,” she said, wiping a finger over the stereo. “Unless you really are into the fellas, but even then, a bear like you would have some respect for his fuck buddies.”

“God! Stop… oh fuck!” Robert merely yelled as Sebastian placed a knee on the man’s leg, slowly bruising and soon would be bursting his femoral artery.

“It looks like my lover has chosen your leg instead,” Mey-Rin said, taking her quick steps to close the distance between the far wall and the pair on the floor. “Name.”

“Kaa… Kastan. I only know Kastan! Oh fuck!” Robert screamed as Sebastian applied a bit more pressure.   
Mey-Rin brushed her fingertips over his shoulder and Sebastian looked up a bit.

“He will not be able to walk very well for a good potion of his life. Common, my love, the Master and Mistress are anxiously waiting for us to return.” She looked down at Robert and knelt beside the man and stroked his face. “Otherwise I’d treat his gentleman to what a real whore who likes it rough looks like, so he will never have to only imagine it by looking at pictures on the internet.”

Sebastian held her to the wall and slide two fingers into her sex as they swiftly reappeared at the small alcove she had shed her pants and top in. “Oh gods, you are hot when you are needy.”

“I thought I was always hot.”

“Let’s get the Master and Mistress home. Quickly. I have a woman to roughly bed.”

“Say it… just bloody say it, Sebastian,” she moaned as he curled his fingers into her and made her start the climax she had been waiting for since she presented the dirty manager her right breast. “You have to get home to fuck me. Oh gods… to fuck me roughly.”

“Is there any other way to take you, my love?” he hissed into her ear and she slid her hand to cup his very full bulging pants front.

“Fuck… not that I can think of at the moment,” she gasped as she came on his fingers and squeezed him.

“Yes, my love, I do wish to fuck you roughly when we get to the townhouse.”

She was panting still as she bent over and picked up her top. “The townhouse? Why can’t we just go home and fuck in our own sanctuary? We have to be all quiet and shit at the townhouse.”

“Because we have a lead,” he said simply. He pulled her underwear back over her shapely ass and slide his hands over her waist and up to her head, cupping her cheeks as he leaned in. “And we have a duty to rescue those girls above all else.”

“So fucking practical,” she sighed and let him kiss her lips briefly before ducking out of his grasp and sliding on her pants. She pulled her soaked underwear from between her lips and wiggled her pants up fully. She shot him a look and rolled her eyes. “Oh, so you can watch and not join? We are fucking demons, for godsake! We can do whatever sinful thing we want and have no consequences as we do them.”

“Yes… and no.” He slipped his hand into hers and tugged her gently back down the hallway, to where they both sensed the Earl was waiting, but not alone. Lady Phantomhive was with him, her arms around him, whispering about a new furniture place that opened, painting a verbal picture of how she’d love to ride his cock on a plush persian rug. Sebastian tugged Mey-Rin’s attention back to his and he smiled. “For instance, if the Earl indulges in your fantasy, we will both have some rather uncomfortable moments.”

“I don’t know, I think I’ll be quiet comfortable fucking the Earl,” Mey-Rin said, sliding her hand over Sebastian’s jacket he had replaced as well. “You know, in the townhouse,” she said. “But quietly, because that is in our contract,” she added, bitterly.

“I forget your past lives were wiped and that is why you are so willing to indulge in this new found sexual freedom.”

She laughed. “Oh and the sex you insist we have at the townhouse, at the manor, in the shed, on the lawn, in the kitchens - all that is just to catch me up on all those past lives of sexual freedoms I have no memory of?”

Sebastian pulled her towards him as they were about to round the corner and reunite with their master. “Demonic longings are sexual to the core. Our natures are to use and take, feel and taste, the very essence of humanity out of those we contract,” he held up his left hand and Mey-Rin knew the symbol of his and Ciel’s contract was burning bright even without seeing it; the power was wafting off her mate. “I have fucked my contracts, used their bodies for my pleasure. But not for a while, not with this contract because I have always felt a pull - a pull so powerful I spent my time trying to locate it - locate you.” He placed his hands on her cheeks and smiled, his teeth pointy, his demonic form slowly appearing. “To fuck you. Hard. Like the demons do where we were created. To satisfy myself, on that body that was given you. To keep your mind free from distractions and outside longings - because I am jealous. I am perfectly jealous. When you think of the Earl and wish to have his hands, his so human hands, on your body - your perfectly almost non-human body - I want to pull you apart with my cock. I want to shove you onto his. Make your dreams true, and hate him because you wish to do with him what you do with me.”

Mey-Rin licked her lips and pushed her body into his quickly dissipating one, making it reform as he clutched her to him. “I was attracted to you both when I first came to the townhouse. But you made your move first. I am sure, should the Earl ever be presented with the idea, he would be pious and righteous, decline and fuck his wife in ways her small mind can’t comprehend. Because I am yours, never doubt it Sebastian. You make me cum with the very looks you give me. But don’t blame me for my sexual desires if that is how we are wired. If I am to fuck, and need to fuck, and you said I could fuck, why not take on a human I wish to bed with the same force I get to bed you?” She slid her hands back over his front and slowly moved to cupped his ass. “A demon is to take his or her sexual longings out so we can focus, are we not? So why not let me tease my fantasy?”

“Because he may say no,” Sebastian said softly. “And I don’t want to see your face when he does.”

“I was actually just joking about him being so pious and righteous. He would say no because Lady Phantomhive would forbid his cock in any other woman but her.” She sighed and stepped away, letting go of his body and smoothing his jacket.

Sebastian placed a perfectly gloved hand under her perfectly formed chin and lifted it up half an inch and met her eyes with a steady gaze. “The Earl would be a fucking fool to say not to the opportunity to bed you even once. Nothing to say to staring at you naked without even touching you. I would be surprised if your naked body wouldn’t make him shoot his cum harder then his wife ever made him do. Or one of the other women he took while he was still engaged. He would positively die if he got his cock even near you to place himself into your body.”

Mey-Rin moaned and bit her lip. “So the young Earl had some experence with the ladies before Lady Elizabeth began her ernest attempt to get pregnant before the wedding?”

“Many.”

“So we drive back to the townhouse, quietly fuck, and tell them what we learned from Mr. I-can’t-walk-because-my-artery-was-busted,” she finally said, licking her lips as she looked over her lover.

“And then make dinner.”

“Fuck, Sebastian, I have to go through a dinner service before I can fucking scream your name?”

He slid around the corner and called out to Ceil and Elizabeth. He held open her door as she slid into the passenger side of the car. As he closed the door, his hand lingered on the glass and she looked at his hand.

_Remember I too have to get through all evening before I can scream your name as well._

 

Mey-Rin had to squeeze her hands between her legs to keep from launching over to Sebastian and undoing his pants and sucking him wildly as he drove them to the townhouse.

 

Which he did, in record time.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Mey-Rin had to indeed bite into the shoulder of her lover as she was swiftly sawed in two by his large cock. They had painfully, slowly moved around as the Earl and Lady Phantomhive wanted to review several items before getting ready for dinner. Mey-Rin had delighted in the fact she could become inky smoke as Sebastian, the only demonic form she could take, and dash into their private sex quarters, off the kitchen.

They had expanded, clearing out a storage closet and placed a metal bed and a very sturdy mattress in the room, placed a mirror and a small hanging light, and made sure everything was bolted in place. When they both were in their zone, fucking like there was no possible tomorrow, no moment to waste away from the sinfully delicious cock their bodies wished to devour forever, there was no bed safe. They already had to replace the sink in the bathroom twice from breaking it after Mey-Rin had fully accepted she was a demon.

“Oh… fuck… oh… fuck…” she panted, now her hands on the wall, being perfectly stuffed from behind, her body singing and her lips so dry, almost as if her body was displacing all the water down below, churning her juices out, coating her lover, making it easier for his large cock to slide in and out, pulling her lips, her clit, her body, with him.

“I wanted to tell the master to stop with the questions, your body was just too tempting. I almost took you in front of them.”

“Oh such a breech of contract,” Mey-Rin panted as she reached around to hold on to his side, even as he pulled her away from the wall and stood with one leg beside her, one leg on the ground, speeding through her body. “It would have been worth it.”

He snorted and slammed himself into her, stilling for a moment. “They are fucking again,” he muttered, even so Mey-Rin could hear the couple as well. “You’d think she figure out by now the master isn’t ready for kids.”

“But he does like the sex,” Mey-Rin said, turning to look over her shoulder. “As do I.”

“Yes, my dear mistress, I had noticed your rather wet need.”

“So… fucking answer it.”

Sebastian leaned over her and bit into her shoulder, making her sigh. “Fuck quietly was what he said.”

“We are in the god damn basement. They are on the third story, fucking like a mad man who is drilling for water - like what we should be doing.”

He thusted deeply into her and again stilled, her vaginal muscles were working his cock as well as she could, demanding his cock give her his seed. “And Tanaka?”

She pushed back and growled. “At the manor, idiot. You know that. Fuck me or finish. Stop teasing me. If I can’t howl in delight then at least make me not so horny.”

“I thought only teenage boys wanted to fuck all the time,” he whispered in her ear. And before she slid off him, he flipped around and had her straddling his lap, staring at her face, pushing her hair from her eyes, and thrusting up as she down stroked, speeding up and both panting. “Mey-Rin… oh fuck…”

She held his head as they sped up, her body already floating from the numerous orgasms he had given her. Demons were built for endurance sex, and they sometimes had the time to explore how long they could indeed fuck. The nights in her old flat were filled with nothing but her on him, him on her, them together, cumming and crying out each others names, and then crawling into bed, collapsing, and Mey-Rin curling up into the arms of her demon and sleeping, because they had not figured out how she did not need sleep. 

“Dinner is all done,” she whispered as they stared into each others eyes. The intense feelings building in each of them. “We have to heat it up, and serve in 57 minutes.”

“The height of efficiency,” he said, capturing her lips as they now slowed to deeper thrusts. “My love, my demon. Oh I owe you a shower… we will need one soon as we can. Oh lover!”

And he thust into her, Mey-Rin’s sensitive body exploding with him, their cum soaked parts on fire as they kissed like the possessed lovers that had finally had the fuck of their lives. Except sex now felt like that every time. Mey-Rin shuttered and did not trust her legs as Sebastian moved her up, slipping his well used cock out of her well used body. He cradled her to his chest as they walked to the bathroom, which they had connected to their secret fuck room. Stepping into the shower, Mey-Rin gingerly stood, their lovers juices sliding down her legs, and turned on the water. They simply stood, washing the sex off their bodies, the grime and dirt off their minds, and swapped lazy kisses as Sebastian pulled his lover, his demonic other half, towards his chest, cradling her as they listened to their master also move around his bedroom, pulling on clothes, getting ready to be presentable.

“I love you, Sebastian,” Mey-Rin sighed as she slipped her arm around his neck and looked up at him.

“A demon can not love,” he whispered, sadly, his thumb caressing her cheek. “But I think I may be experiencing that myself. I love you, Mey-Rin. I delight on the very thought of us being mates, being the one the others have kept away from me. For being the perfect amount of need, sex, desire, and brilliance, I could ever ask for to share my existence with.”

“Oh my, Sebastian, such a poetic declaration,” Mey-Rin said as she slid the towel around her body. “Perhaps ‘love’ is a human construct for the desires that are there for ones beloved, ones mate, ones body needs. But I still like how it sounds - ‘I love you, Sebastian.’”

Sebastian spread his hand, naked like the rest of him, over her left cheek and smiled. “I love you too, Mey-Rin. Much more then I ever thought I could desire another’s body.”

She chuckled, feeling the power of his contract with their master and sighed. “Heat up the food, I will dress as the appropriate maid to serve dinner.”

“I get the cop uniform tonight, right?”

She glanced at him as she pulled underwear from the small chest of drawers they had also in the bedroom. “You want to fuck the maid and a police officer? Shit, sexy, you got some major kinkiness in you.”

He strode over and pulled her back to his body and smiled down at her, reaching in back of her and taking out a pair of tight underwear he had taken to wearing to minimize his constant erections around his lover. “You have no idea, Ms. McCaw, you have no idea.”


	15. Chapter 15

"So this Robert Alice -"

"Alince," Mey-Rin corrected Elizabeth. "Ali _n_ ce."

"So this Robert Ali _n_ ce wasn't our end contact?"

"No, Lady Phantomhive, it appears not," Sebastian said smoothly sitting beside Mey-Rin and opening a file that contained the photos of the six missing women. "He did say a Mr. Kastan was the one who brokered the deals with, as you put it, end contacts."

"Crap," Ciel sighed, pushing his fingers through his hair. "And you got nothing else out of him?"

Mey-Rin eyed Ciel and smiled. "No not out of him." _But plenty about you… and your sexy mind._

 _Mey-Rin…_ Sebastian cautioned silently. Mey-Rin licked her lips and took a sip of water, cutting her eyes toward her lover. She shrugged a bit and smiled sheepishly.

"However, we do have a few leads to follow - Kastan isn't really a usual name. Perhaps a background check?" Mey-Rin said after a moment. "I can get into the database from any computer."

"Even so you are not a police officer anymore?" Elizabeth said, sipping her wine and eyeing her. Mey-Rin smiled and felt Sebastian move his hand to her thigh, holding her in place. The two women had a tense relationship. Elizabeth suspected Mey-Rin wanted nothing more then to jump on Ciel's well endowed cock. Mey-Rin hadn't missed a sneak at the bulge her now master had even when they first met, and Elizabeth never quiet forgot how she was suspicious of Mey-Rin even when she first started with the Phantomhive's.

Mey-Rin moved her hand to settle on Sebastian's and rubbed the gloved hand, knowing they both wanted to get away quickly from the stuffy air that was quickly surrounding them.

"I believe Ms. McCaw has several connections and liberties she can share, despite the fact she no longer employed by the London Police," Sebastian said smoothly. As smoothly as his hand moved to rub her thigh again. "But more to the point, we have a next step. And I do not believe we can do much more tonight. Perhaps in the morning?"

Ciel was leaning back in his chair and studying the wine glass when he looked up and met the steady look of his Demon Butler and willing partner when they had to venture into the underbelly. "Sebastian," he started and cocked his head a bit. "How exactly did you and Mey-Rin do to get the name of the broker?"

Sebastian was used to the probing questions and the knowing smirk. He and Mey-Rin had often speculated that he asked the questions to their particular ways, a curiosity to their demonic skills, or maybe just their sexual relationship, to occupy his mind perhaps while his wife, busty and always willing to kiss him in their presence, was busy working on a baby.

"We did what we had to, my Lord. As we always do."

Ciel smiled and slipped a hand down Elizabeth's and took her hand. "Well, we have tomorrow to do more. Thank you, both of you. We have a direction, and we will take it." He looked at Elizabeth and pulled one of her curls, something they all had noticed he did when he was ready for a good romp. "Til the morning."

Sebastian slipped his hand down Mey-Rin's back and held her to him as they left the townhouse and got back into her old car.

"We pretty much have nothing," Mey-Rin groaned as she sat back in the seat. She rolled her head towards him and eyed the very quiet demon. "Wow, no quip or witty comeback?"

"You really still want to bed the master?"

Mey-Rin turned and raised an eyebrow. "The master and his wife are fucking like rabbits, almost putting us to shame, and you ask me if I still want to bed him?" She shook her head and looked out the window. "The answer is yes, by the way. If he says no, well, I have you to comfort me."

"Promise me I will not be lost in that exchange," he said, pulling into the parking lot of their now shared apartment. "I am, as you have pointed out numerous times, jealous of this sexual feeling you still harbor for him. And one he seems to be trying to wash away himself." He caught her look as they rode the elevator. "The master and I have a bond, different, deeper, and closer to a teacher and his student. Or chef and chicken - chopping smaller and smaller bits, feeding on the offerings I get, but so ready..." he paused and bit his tongue. He looked at Mey-Rin and added. "I am not eager to let this one go, no matter how much he vexes me. And we, dear, have an entirely different bond. A Demons bond is deeper and not to be dismissed. I assure you all of Hell knows you and I have found one another."

"That sounds so … not as kinky as I thought," Mey-Rin said, pausing as she tugged at her apron. Sebastian's hands covered hers and kissed her neck.

"You promised I could fuck this off you."

"I thought it was only the cop outfit?"

Mey-Rin was being impaled on his hard cock before she had a moment to breath and was panting out the needed release as she threw her head back and screamed his name, signaling to their neighbors that they were home, they were fucking, and they would be fucking for a long time.


	16. Chapter 16

Sebastian's hands glided up her arms as they showered, their kisses lazy and calm now that the frenzy of their morning routine was done. He pulled her close and closed his eyes, breathing deep in the cum, the sweet vanilla scent of his beloved partner and Demon mate that Hell itself had worked hard to keep from him. He kissed My-Rin's head as she turned her head and rinsed some of the shampoo from her read hair. He groaned and kissed her lips; a natural red-head of course.

"You seem to be thinking about things awfully hard to not have heard my request," she said, pulling his head down, the water hitting his face as he kissed her back, tongues swapping.

"I'm sorry my lover." He stood and looked down at her and looked her over, realizing she was holding a lufa and the bottle of body wash. He took it and squeezed the liquid, watching how it swirled and felt his teeth grow and his cock stir. He squeezed her liquids every time he could.

"Sebastian, are you going to help wash me or are you and that lufa going to fuck?"

"I was … thinking," he said as he rubbed the soapy sponge over her back. "After this investigation - before something new comes up - you and the master. You and the master should indulge in your fantasy."

Mey-Rin caught his wrist as he moved the lufa to her front. "Sebastian," she breathed.

He placed a soapy finger to her lips and shook his head. "You are still early in this life - in this as your only life to continue, and the master… well, any human, is a temporary life in our eternal existence. And Ms. McCaw, I intend very much to fuck you for all eternity. So," he said, smoothly moving back into a rational and steady toned man, schooling her with important information, "this fantasy to have the master with you in bed - or wherever you intend to take his body - is a small point in our lives. It's just beginning for us, and as I said before, we can have humans or each other, or," he said, not smiling and kissing her soundly, "both. As long as it's my body you crave at the end of their lives."

"Oh there is my jealous demon lover," Mey-Rin sighed as he once more ran the lufa up her back and his other hand down to her ass cheeks and palmed her left one as he lathered up her right side. "And you? You taking a human lover this life time?"

He smiled and licked his lips, quick and darting, dangerous and longing. "I did. And I got my perfect mate because of it."

Mey-Rin held his head as they kissed, the lufa and soap suds forgotten as their kisses heated. "Good thing I have already found my perfect mate. Otherwise the master may try to claim me for his own." She laughed and kissed his neck, breathing into his ear, "I have been told my sex is sensational, life changing, and a real treat to a man's cock."

Sebastian gave a breathy laugh; he had told her all those things, before and after she was found to be a demon like him. "If you wish to make him a lifetime lover, I will not be jealous. I have had my share, and so have you. Even if you have been wiped clean and reborn each lifetime. The way you fuck me, hold me, need me, and turn me on," he kissed her and hooked his left hand under her leg and dragged her up. He bent and slid into her all the way. "All that makes me know you have had plenty of sexual experiences, answering that demonic longing in your body, in your sex, in your soul. Because, my lover, we are made for all the evil things that tempt good men."

Mey-Rin wrapped her other leg around his waist and bit her lip as Sebastian pumped in and out of her. "Good thing the master isn't a good man - well not at least in the eyes of the law." She turned and met his gaze as they sped up, her back on the wall, the water cascading around them, dampening the sound of their union. "But if Lady Elizabeth isn't totally fake, his bedroom moves are really, oh fuck… really good."

Sebastian moved her away from the wall and grinned at her. "But not as good as me."

"No… oh… no… never as good as you… oh fuck me - cum deep in me… oh fuck!"

Sebastian phoned the Earl and sheepishly apologized about waking him and that they would be late.

"Sebastian, stop saying 'we will be late.' I know you two are in your home, having the time of your bloody lives. So please don't come with 'we will be late' as if it avoidable," the Earl said. He paused and sighed. "And it's fine. I was delivering food to my wife so that is why I answered. If I can be so bold to borrow your term, Sebastian, Lizzie and I too will be late." He paused again and Sebastian heard him lick his lips and sigh again, softly, resigned. "I just am hoping Lizzie isn't."

Sebastian stilled Mey-Rin's bobbing head and shifted in his seat, glancing down as he took in her stretched mouth and his hard cock. "You suspect… Lady Elizabeth is with child?"

"Sebastian, please, don't be surprised," the Earl said exasperated. "You know she had been tying before we got married, laughing when I asked what she would say if she was and her mother found out. 'A non-virgin bride!' she would gasp and then fall on the bed laughing."

"At least she didn't desire a virgin husband," Sebastian said gibbly.

"You are taking too many liberties," the Earl snorted, his voice clearly trying to put the Demon Butler into his place. Sebastian smiled and stroked Mey-Rin's cheek, puffed out from filling it with his cum, again. "I am not ready to be a father," the Earl said softly. "Would you be if Mey-Rin was pregnant? Can she even become pregnant?"

Sebastian stilled at the question and met the questioning gaze of his lover, still near his now satisfied cock. Her hearing had picked up each word as if it was on speakerphone or said in front of her. "I… I am unsure." He paused and searched the wide brown eyes looking up at him. "But I know I would welcome a child, no matter how horrible the world is, my Lord. You are the Queen's Watchdog and would continue to strive to protect your child from your many enemies."

The Earl sighed again and was heard opening a door. "Just get here when you can. And if we are… in a position less then becoming, please start on your duties, and continue on the case."

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian said, listening as the call was disconnected. "I… really don't know," he answered the silent question that Mey-Rin's eyes were asking. "I know of some demons having children with humans… but demons with other demons?"

Mey-Rin blinked and looked away, rocking back on her heels and stood swiftly. She towered over him and she smiled softly. "One thing at a time, lover. Surely there are … people who could answer that question. But," she added as she leaned down and her breasts swayed before him, "it sounds like the Earl and Lady are enjoying being a beast with two backs."

He smiled and placed the phone beside him and looked up at her. "Jealous?"

Mey-Rin straddled his lap and sat down, kissing him slowly, her bare sex stroking his cock. "No. I have a fantasy with the Earl, and it may not even happen. But here," she placed her hands on his chest, "I have a real, live, man to live with. Not a fantasy anymore."

He kissed her and licked her teeth clean of the cum he had shot while on the phone. He lifted her up and they worked to impale themselves on each other again. "No… not a fantasy anymore. We will always be."


	17. Chapter 17

Mey-Rin smiled at the desk officer, someone knew and she didn't know, and gave her name to him. She needed to talk to Detective Horice Greenwall, her former partner - in and out of the detective office.

"My, my… Mey McCaw."

"Horice," Mey-Rin said. She had gotten used to be called her full name, no longer shuttering when she was summoned like she did when she finally moved out and went to the police academy and told everyone her name was Mey. An image of her mother, scowling, calling her in from the yard, floated in her mind, before she turned and looked at Horice. "I need you to help me on a case."

"We split a year ago, you walk out to start your own detective agency, and you walk in here - now - and want help on a case?"

"Yes," she said. "It involves a prostitution ring."

"Take it to ones who deal with that, love. I don't do small titties and wet snatches."

Mey-Rin felt the blood boil and looked away and sighed, frustrated. "And I no longer fuck six-inch men. But here I am, asking for a bit of help, from the police, and they don't want to take a pimp out, possibly a drug dealer as well." She sighed and turned, feeling better about insulting his manhood. "You turned out to be a real ass. Let me talk to Fraticini. He would care. And," she leaned closer to her ex, "I hear his sausage is enough for the Italian girls to eat all day."

"You sure you are trying to bust the ring, not join it?" Horice shook his head. "I am happy for your little detective agency. Must be really nice to have access to your own hours and you can choose what to solve."

"The coffee is better," she sneered and heard the sure footfalls of Sebastian. He had parked the car and was walking behind her. _I want to punch him._

_Please don't. I am not ready to find my jail-house bitch,_ he replied.

Mey-Rin laughed and shook her head. She saw Horice scowl as Sebastian stopped beside her. "Ah, sorry. Let me introduce you to my _partner_ , Mr. Michaelis. He and I are working on this case, together."

Horice nodded and looked at Mey-Rin. "You fuck all your clients?"

Sebastian tensed and Mey-Rin told him she could handle the bitter Horice, small dicked, and most likely without a steady woman to work his cock into. "Only the ones who know how to fuck a woman with their larger, thicker, cocks," she said, sliding her hand up Horice's chest. "I prefer a man who can handle my fantasies and work hard to make them real."

Horice's eyes went round and then he looked at Sebastian and snorted. "She tell you about the time she wanted a black man to fuck her because she wanted to test the theory that they were larger?"

"She has no need for that particular fantasy anymore. I am well equipped to take in every aspect of that fantasy and turn it into an even better reality," Sebastian said calmly. He smiled. _Toying with humans is fun. How did you not give in and find a large man before now?_

_I just had to be willing to let the small fish go to catch a bigger one,_ Mey-Rin said. She pushed off Horice and slid a hand possessively over Sebastian's fine coat. "So… helping me with this prostitution ring or wait for one of them to die? And they will. Of diseases. Of over-doses. Of men being animals and taking too much. Knowing you, you would most likely order one and get something too."

Horice blinked and finally snorted. "Your cock must be something wonderful, Mr. Michaelis, because you fucked that meek girl out of Mey."

"Meek? I have never seen her be meek," Sebastian said, eying Mey-Rin as they walked now to the cluster of desks in the homicide unit. "A beautiful woman who wasn't afraid to take what she wanted when she realized she had only to ask, and took it boldly, was who I met. And know Mey-Rin as, deep down."

Horice stared at her and then at him. "Well, whatever it was, or is, just keep an eye on her. She likes the men."

Sebastian smiled and leaned over and was practically breathing into the other man's face. "I would be a willing participant in that fantasy, should she explore it."

The ex backed up and sat heavily in his chair. "Fuck. You could have come back to work for the police and instead you left to become a nympho," he muttered. He pulled his desktop windows up and watched as Sebastian moved the chair so Mey-Rin could sit and face the computer. "Name."

"Alince - Alice, with an n. Robert."

"Address."

"Don't have one. That is why we are here."

"Occupation."

"I don't know… pimp? Drug dealer? All around stand up citizen?"

"Import and export?" Horice said, chuckling. He looked at them and frowned. "Robert Alince."

Mey-Rin knew where Mr. Alince was, and the search confirmed it. "Okay, how about Kastan? Last name."

Horice sighed and typed in the name. "It's going to be a while searching. Why don't I go over next door and get the crew? I'm sure they would be happy to see you."

Mey-Rin eyed the man and heard no sarcasm in his voice as he offered. He looked at her and she nodded. "It's been a while."

She left Sebastian to sit and watch, rifle through the ex-partner, lover, roommate, and man she had once thought was the-best-sex-she-had-gotten desk. She smiled and winked at him as he smoothly sat in the vacated seat and watched as she left the room. Mey-Rin felt the tingling of their connection in the back of her head, in her very body even as he seemed to tune in and tune out, filtering what he read and found in the flash of a second. She winced at the sudden flow of information from him and shut him off a bit.

Mey-Rin found herself surrounded by the same faces she had worked with for the past six years, her friends, who were not really her friends beyond the four walls. When she and Horice switched from sharing the bed at night to simply sleeping in the same room, or when she was on the verge of breaking down and finally left the force, she got a basket. A fucking basket of chocolates, a cheap bottle of booze and a box of condoms. She knew the last one was from Horice and had promptly gotten drunk in her then new - to her - and very expensive, small office, and opened McCaw, McCaw and Anderson Private Agency. She had no siblings - no family really - so having the extra 'McCaw' was for show. And 'Anderson' was a nice name. She had finally settled on the name in her drunken haze and quickly regretted eating the extra large box of chocolates. Most likely left overs from some Valentine lost.

She smiled, laughed, cooed over the new photos of children, did the appropriate congratulations for those newly married, divorced, life-partnered, and felt drained as Sebastian wondered into the door frame and simply stood there, leaning against the door jam, watching her with his eyes on her only. She introduced them to him, or him to them, and as promptly as she did, Mey-Rin knew they would forget his name. Forget much more then she was once with Horice, once on the force, once in on all the jokes they now cracked.

"That exhausted even me," Sebastian said as he held the door for her and she slid into the car. "Social gatherings where one jokes about fucking ones sister-in-law - is that what you left?"

She smiled a bit and breathed in the suddenly cleaner air and turned to him. "Please tell me that trip got us information."

"I certainly learned a bit about you," he said shifting his eyes toward her.

"Well good for you. About Mr. Kastan? He was why I endured that… welcoming home routine." She crossed her arms and leaned her head back a bit more. "How I thought they were family is beyond me."

Sebastian simply grabbed her right arm and wrestled to draw her hand closer to his. He drove, letting her simply be. As they stopped in their now usual parking spot, Sebastian opened her door and offered his gloved hand, ever to butler.

"If it gives you any delight, my love, do know that each of them could be smashed into a million pieces because you wish it." He pulled her close and smiled softly down at her. "Your womanly charms escape no man - or demon," he added darkly, "and once you finalize your seduction of the master, he too will have no where to go but into your arms."

"You seem awfully sure," she muttered as she pulled him down for a lingering kiss.

"Remember it was I who felt that tug of something between us when we first met and propelled me to bed you even that night," he said, eyes dancing with the delicious memory of their first night, and all the other nights - and days - of their sex lives. "I would have taken you even if I had not felt the pull. And, my love, believe me, if I had not done so, the master would have gladly taken you to his bed. Fiance or no."

By now they had reached the kitchen and Mey-Rin was pushing him against the prep table and smiling at him as he spoke, her fingers quickly undoing his jacket and then shirt. "Remind me of what that felt like again?"

She screamed her orgasms into a kitchen towel as Sebastian patiently and lovingly ate her sex, dining lavishly on her ample breasts, and finally finished by pushing his most satisfying cock deep into her, sending her into the final throws even as they heard the master and his wife greeting visitors, marking their intimate time was ending even as Sebastian dumped his thick cum into her.


	18. Chapter 18

"Mr. Kastan is an antiquities dealer. That is what he claims," Sebastian reported that night. He pushed the details toward the Earl. "No photo, just a mail box at the local Post. His last employer was a portrait studio. Before that a high-end fashion house."

They were in Ciel's study and Mey-Rin was scribbling down a few notes as she skimmed through the reports Sebastian had gotten printed before they left the police station.

"I do believe we know a few who may be able to shed some light…" Ciel said as he eyed the report. "Lau and the Viscount, mainly. I do hate when they come. Such an entourage comes with them." He put the report down and watched as Mey-Rin stood up and walked with the same fluid grace she had discovered was in her once she accepted that she was a demon.

Sebastian did not miss the small twitch in his masters lip as he took in the figure of the "maid" and smiled; perhaps Mey-Rin could capitalize on that master/servant sexual tension that he had seen and read about so many times. He himself, being always the ultimate master of things, never took to his charges in such a manner, but the other household members, well, that was sometimes different. Sebastian took in an unnecessary breath and was made slightly dizzy by the vanilla and trace amounts of sweat scent of Mey-Rin as she passed him.

"So have another party," she said, sitting before their master, in a chair that had been delicately and fashionably decorated by Lady Phantomhive. Mey-Rin frowned and shoved one of the pillows to the floor. "Not that I want them around either, but you are right - they know connections." She huffed and shook her head. "If you ask me, I'd have a small gathering of maybe potential models - that London Search thing I saw in the newspapers…"

"You read the paper? I thought by now Sebastian would have introduced you to his super secret network of spies," Ciel asked, leaning forward and smiling at her. "But yes, the London Model Search is a good place to gather some potential clients for this Mr. Kastan." Ciel stood and stretched. "A long day that cumulative in a dinner party being thrown. Lovely; I am going to have to buy Lizzie a new dress." He paused and scratched the faint stubble that Sebastian wasn't sure if he was trying to grow or not. "Of course I am going to bring in some outside help so you and Sebastian can hob-knob with the elite. I know Sebastian you usually have fun standing in corners and glowering at these events."

"I do not glower, my Lord. I observe."

Ciel laughed and shook his head. "Okay, observe. But now you will have a hot model on your arm, so you will not be standing in the corner and observing. Come out and play with us," he added, lightly punching Sebastian in the arm. Ciel paused and frowned. "It's not all fun and games, don't worry. I understand the gravity of what I am planning. These girls will be in danger - if not from Kastan, certainly from the Viscount, or even Lau. But it seems like an easy way to see who shows up and isn't really supposed to be there." He turned and eyed Mey-Rin who was standing beside Sebastian now as well. "And I'll call the other two from the country house and get them on duty as well." He glanced at them once more and the piles of notes they had on this case already. "Maybe a bit of tidying and then go home?"

"Of course," Mey-Rin said. "If only you had a maid to do that…" she said, muttering as Ciel left them. She glanced at him and gave a quirky smile. "Oh, but the butler, he can do it."

"I think not," Sebastian said simply and picked up the file and placed it back in the banker box they had started for this case. In the basement, in a room hardly used, was where they were filed away, nearly labeled and stacked. Ready to be given to police if needed, or to be looked back upon as the files were mainly used. "I have slightly better things."

"Such as?"

"If there is a gathering of models, I want to be standing next to the hottest one."

"You know I am right here and I could possibly get away with murdering the bimbo."

He smiled and tilted his head, enjoying the teasing immensely. "True. So many someone who has experience in combat, or protection. Secret forces. Or MI-6. Hm, so many choices," he sighed as he glided closer and closer to Mey-Rin, who was cleaning up the pads of paper and files clippings and putting them in the box. "So many choices," he said once more, now wrapping his arms around her, leaning over her back and kissing her neck. "A whole world of beautiful humans. Breasts and thighs, and her eyes… have to take in so much."

"Hmm… maybe I should start thinking of my perfect date as well," Mey-Rin said, sighing as his mouth worked back up her neck and he lightly was biting her earlobe. "He'd have to be tall, handsome, classically handsome - not his new 'I am trying to look like I am not handsome, but I may be' that's happening. And a good chest. I may not see it, but I want to feel it," she said, giving him a pointed look. "And his suit will have to do that seductive pucker across his front, you know what I mean?"

Sebastian pulled back and gave her a small shake of his head.

She turned and rested her hands on his coat, once more replaced after their pre-dinner sex. "The pucker is when a man's arousal is starting to push at the fabric of his pants. He is maybe a larger man, or just loves the person he is with. Either way, you can see it, right here," she whispered, cupping his own pants tenting. "It makes it easier for a girl to know if she should leave him at the party, or take him with her."

"Is that so?"

"Yup. I read about it once," she added and looked up at him. "I want to suck you off."

"I would be able to concentrate on picking a perfect date more," he breathed and kissed her softly. "Perhaps I have what you are looking for in a date?"

She shrugged, undoing his pants already. "I need to do a background check and see your resume."

"That certainly is different then when we first went to your place. I simply had to unzip you and you were willing to entertain me for the night."

She pulled back and looked at him, pulling her hair back as she slipped her hand down his pants, pushing his underwear aside and pulling on the cock that had indeed made her very willing to entertain him their first night.

"And when you fucked me on this very desk?"

"I was repaying you."

"And on my knees in the library?"

"A thank you for renegotiating your contract with the master so we could be together."

She smiled and shook her head. "You are ready for my interview?"

He pushed her down as he sat on the chair she had vacated and smiled. "Please, I will inspect your offerings next."

Mey-Rin said nothing as she leaned down and took her favorite thing in the world at that moment, his cock, which was slowly becoming addicting and needed in her daily routine. She pushed off his cock, and it popped out of her mouth as she licked his shaft and looked up at him.

"Do demons get horny during certain times?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. He shifted and hunched over a bit, cupping her chin in his hand. "I wasn't going to complain or say anything, but yes. Demons do get more sexual during certain times. Usually though, it is because they haven't had sex in a while. Human bodies will do, but to be with another immortal, and another demon, well, that's a treat that most get only in Hell, not above."

Mey-Rin's hand continued to stroke his cock but her mouth was not frowning, and her gaze seemed to be far away, thinking about something. "And so my sudden urge to fuck the master…"

"Oh, no, I think he will be open, depending on how you ask."

She looked up at him and bit her lip. "And you… you are willing to let me be with him? Even if it's, god, only because it is like 'that time'?"

Sebastian bucked into her hand and smiled. "Oh I know whose bed you come to and whose bed you stay in. If you want to explore and have a life with the master, fucking him with joy behind Lady Elizabeth's back, I have forever with you," he whispered. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "And if those damn demons try to take you and erase you again, I don't care what I have to do, they will not get you. Or if they do, I will find you and fuck you as soon as I do. I love you Mey-Rin in every sense a demon can love."

They tidied up the study only to make a mess of it again as they made slow love to one another into the morning. They finished in the early morning, listening to Ciel and Elizabeth wake and make love too, except the demons where furiously pounding out their needs into one another, while the humans were slowly building their passions.


	19. Chapter 19

"I hate parties," Ciel muttered as he walked down the stairs and past Mey-Rin who was dusting the rails in preparation of Sebastian decorating them with greenery and lilacs. The spring ball, which was a traditional time to hold such a gathering as they were putting on, and all felt was perfect in catching Mr. Kastan and any other associates who would be interested in the over population of models who would be ready for the snatching. Mey-Rin paused and leaned over the railing.

"Master?"

"Yes?" the young man asked, turning and looking up.

"Perhaps you should concentrate on your other duties? I mean, you have legitimate business to run."

"Yes, yes I do," he said and looked around. "I have businesses to run, and I have the Queen calling me asking about this case, I have the police prodding into what I know about it, and Lizzie…. Well she thinks she is pregnant."

"Is she?"

"She is off to the doctors in a little while. I want to go, but, well, she keeps telling me she doesn't in case she isn't." He looked back at her and smiled softly. "Could you and Sebastian deal with tiny Phantomhive children running around?"

Mey-Rin walked the three steps that separated them and looked at him. "Our contract says that I will serve you until your end, whenever that is. It also said I would be with your family until there was no need for the Watchdogs." She smiled and bowed her head and placed her left hand over her heart. "It would be a delight to see the next generation come and train them in the ways of the Phantomhive family."

Ciel's hand on her shoulder startled her and she looked up into his blue eyes, once more stopping her breath before she sighed, moaned, or reached out to kiss him. "I hope you and Sebastian can have a family of your own too."

She smiled and sensed her lover around the corner. "You are almost like our family. We have to take care of you, so," she shrugged as Ciel moved his hand, "it's like we have kids already."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "You have been talking to that demon butler far too long about how I was a small child when I summoned him." Ciel turned and huffed. "I am worried I'd have to remember how to be a child myself if Lizzie is pregnant. I am not sure I remember that joy."

Mey-Rin licked her lips, and felt the air tingle. "I'm sure the joy of having a child is immense and will be enough to make you remember."

"Sometimes…sometimes," he sighed and turned to once more face her. "Sometimes sex with my wife seems like she is only trying to secure a child out of me. Even before we were married, the times she would sneak into my bedroom or study, well, it felt like I was giving up my next heir and that was all." He looked at her and blushed. "I shouldn't be talking to you about this. Usually Sebastian… well. Even so, it's not right to burden you."

Mey-Rin placed a hand on his arm as he started to turn to leave. "Master. I am not going to leave you anytime soon. And you forget I know more about what goes on in the house then Lady Elizabeth. I can see your sadness at times, and your small bouts of happiness. If Lady Elizabeth makes you unhappy-"

"No, no. Nothing like that. I am not going to leave her to seek my sexual thrills on the streets. Lizzie is single-minded at the moment and perhaps going with her to the doctor is best. I am prepared one way or the other." He looked her over and smiled slowly. "You really are the perfect fit in this family. The level headed woman that was missing in a mostly male dominated house. Sebastian is lucky I found you."

They smiled and gave a quick chuckle. "I need to get this done so it is ready for tomorrow night," Mey-Rin said smoothly. Ciel nodded and turned to walk down the hall, toward the back of the house. As he disappeared, she felt the unearthly strong arms wrap around her as Sebastian glided behind her.

"An opening you can use later," he whispered into her hair. "Manipulating his loneliness. You are a demons dream."

She turned and tilted her head and kissed him softly. "Are they?"

He looked up as the door closed down the hall, signaling they were alone in the house again. "She will find the results she is looking for, and I think you will have a wonderful time with the master while she makes all our lives rather hell on earth, if you pardon my pun."

"Oh. So the quiet of the Phantomhive Manor and here will soon be shattered?"

"In about eight months time, yes."

"Eight months," Mey-Rin said softly as she turned and laid her head on his chest and shoulder. "And when does a contract with the next generation begin?"

"When the master has met his end."

Mey-Rin turned and looked up at the gleaming banister and sighed. "And then we wait for them to have children and continue raising humans."

Sebastian pulled her closer as she started to untangle from the embrace. "I can go into town and ask if we can have our own family, if you so wish. Having lifetimes of watching humans fuck and reproduce has indeed made me wonder, and there have been the rare human-demon children that hell comes for as soon as they are alerted." He cupped her chin and tilted his head as if a thought suddenly was forming and she was the center. "Perhaps that is why they were so eager to snatch you. Like I said, you are young, and crafted to act and live as a human, but the demonic in you, well, it is evident."

"I seem to remember that evidence coming out," Mey-Rin said, gliding her hand up his coat. She played with his pin on his left label, signifying his position as the Head Butler of the Phantomhive family. It was an old relic that Ciel had tossed him, mocking his position, Sebastian has said once. And Sebastian had liked the idea of clinging to traditions and old things, smiling as he had reminded her as he told the story, that he too was very old and sometimes clung to tradition. Mey-Rin pulled away again and looked up at Sebastian. "We have a house to transform into a luscious party atmosphere, one that will tempt the pimps into snatching beautiful women."

She turned and was going to fetch the decorations for the railing when she felt Sebastian's demonic form swirl around her and push her to become inky black too. Their coupling was heard throughout the empty house as they two fucked, utterly abandoning their duties.


	20. Chapter 20

Ciel paced the sitting room and glanced at Mey-Rin as she came in, the silver platter in her hand and a letter in the other.

"The last invitation, my lord," she said, placing the silver down and handing him the letter. She poured the sweet smelling tea and set the cup before him as Ciel finally sat, his legs crossing as he slipped the letter back into the envelope. "All the preparations are finalized for tonight," she added as she stepped back.

Ciel nodded, tapping the envelope on the arm rest and placing it beside the tea saucer as he picked the cup up. "Yes… well, good. You and Sebastian, you know - you knew - about our news?"

Mey-Rin stiffened and nodded. "I was suspecting and Sebastian confirmed. We are both very happy for you and Lady Elizabeth."

"She told her parents," he said softly before sipping at his hot tea. "A wonderful thing, a baby. I suppose. I… I am not sure it is as wonderful as Lizzie thinks. I still have enemies, and someday…" he paused and looked out the window. He leaned back and the cup drifted away from his face. "Someday I will be gone, and she and any other children I may give, will be alone."

"But not defenseless," Mey-Rin said, quietly stepping forward and bending, her fingers brushing his as she took the cup, pulling his gaze back toward her. "Never defenseless, my lord."

"No, I suppose not," he breathed. For a moment the air stilled and Mey-Rin wasn't breathing, didn't need to really anymore, and was absorbed in his blue eyes, so deep and vast that she almost tipped forward, taking his lips even as his parted and sucked in a breath.

The door behind her slid open and she reached past Ciel and straightened his pillow, as if that was her task, her reason to be so close to the master. She had snapped back and had sensed Lady Elizabeth approaching the library a split moment before the door opened.

"Comfortable, my lord?" Mey-Rin asked, straightening up and using her normal voice. He nodded and looked up at her, as if he was contemplating the very thing she was wanting.

"Yes, thank you."

Mey-Rin left, giving a small bow of her head as she passed Lady Elizabeth. Mey-Rin smiled as she shut the door; the next moment she and the master would have, she would take the bold step and lay her lips on his. She closed her eyes. They would be soft and move under hers, working her lips into a fire, and demand hers part, give him access, and the two would begin the slow burn into the night of a passion that was both pleasure and pain, forbidden and wanted.

"My dear wanton woman," Sebastian breathed. "A woman whose imagination is taking over," he added as he kissed her slowly, reviving the daydream. She worked her lips on his and sighed as his arms pulled her close. "Are you kissing me, or him?"

"Do you care?"

Sebastian pulled back further and shook his head. _No, my lover. I will willingly let you go to his bed, and demand you back again._

She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. The emotions were too much and were too sudden. "We have a dinner to finalize," she said, steadying her heartbeat. "Okay, enough," she said pushing back. "We have a case."

"Oh welcome back Detective McCaw," he said, smiling as she rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder, moving past him. "Bark your orders and then come quickly to the third guest room; your dress will be waiting for its mistress."

She smiled and bit her lip. "You are enjoying teasing me with not telling me a thing about this dress you got me, aren't you?"

"I want you to be thrilled by it."

She walked down the stairs and looked over her shoulder. "I'm sure it is as beautiful as anything Lady Elizabeth is wearing or any of the models, I just," she paused and sighed. She looked over the bustling kitchen, filled with Phantomhive staff and paid additions. She remembered the night she came as the only additional extra and was pulled into the web of a complex case, a complex life, a complex future. She turned and looked over her handsome Demon and lover, her partner as long as they were able to cling to each other. "I'm not used to being told I am the most beautiful thing in a room."

Sebastian pulled her close, and suddenly the room faded and only his sparkling red eyes were the only things that she could focus on. "Ah, a young one like you has yet to learn how to do so much. Enchant, project, sip, drink, lap, and suck out anything - any emotion - one could desire to have to feed upon. You are more beautiful in your unaware graceful clumsiness, in your slip of a hand as you place food before the master, and have to catch it before his Human eyes see the mistake, then you were that first night I ventured to undress you, caress you, drink in your nakedness. You were carefully made, and carefully taken back to innocence each time you finished whatever you were sent out to do. But that underlying, almost undeniably Human, quality of inexplicable imperfections are what makes you my perfect perfection."

Mey-Rin felt the rush of heat, burning and spreading, in her cheeks and she wondered if she could explode in her deep love for the man and his honey soaked words. "How is it that whoever - whatever - has kept me so far from you, let me finally find you now?" She smiled and tears slipped out of her eyes as he wrapped her up and kissed the top of her head. "I am a mess, and you are the reason."

"A perfect mess that is mine, all mine, to clean." He kissed her softly and pulled back, a gleam in his eye dancing. "And I will clean every inch of you."

She shuttered, exactly what he wanted. "How about you order the staff around, Head Butler, and this maid will slip into something worthy of all those words?"

"Hmm… slip into, or slip off?"

"Sebastian," she hissed. "We are in the kitchen and there are people here," she whispered, her words strung together quickly. "Guest room you said?"

A smile tugged his lips and he nodded his head ever so slightly. She slipped out of his arms, gave him a peck on the cheek and took the stairs quickly, wishing to let go, float up and find her treasure before her humanly form would be able to. But she moved agonizingly slowly, savoring her luck, her life, and the role she had stepped into.

Mey-Rin was a demon whose mission was to protect her master, but tonight her mission was to protect the innocent woman who would be stalked as if they were pray. She and Sebastian could easily be lions, grabbing what they wanted, who they wanted, but they had the Phantomhive name to uphold, had the police and law to swiftly obey, when they could. And as she turned the knob, pushing the door open, Mey-Rin found herself shifting completely into the duel role of Demon and Detective, lover and protector, stalker and prey.


	21. Chapter 21

The fabric was delicate and moved like water around her, and Mey-Rin found herself standing before the mirror, swaying, in awe of the fabric and the small ripples it made. It wasn't short, or low cut, there was no see-through parts, no slit clear up to her hip, but it was simply elegant and she felt like a model. She looked at her reflection and smiled. She had always worked out, stayed fit, her abs only going weak a few times when she had to put a case to the side and she would hit the pizza place for a week to numb the rage of not catching a killer, or a mark. She would hit the gym before work, or when she was with Horice, their morning romp and shower. Mey-Rin had memories of a father, growing up, and him always scowling as her chest grew and her breasts developed. She would buy bandages and wrap herself, wishing she wasn't developed, was already a woman by her mid-teens. She closed her eyes as her mind raced and she stilled her body; the fact she had memories as a human - as human as her master - still gave her chills and made her wonder if this was all a dream.

Opening her eyes slowly, she slide her hands over the fabric again, her now turned on heightened senses took in the small threads that moved under her fingertips; it was about as thrilling as when she trailed her fingers across Sebastian's expensive and perfectly fitted tailcoat uniform. The dress clung where it needed to, accenting the natural cleavage the swell of her pert breasts gave, calling attention to the swoop of her waist, and followed the flare of her hips, the fabric loose and pooling as it fell to the floor. Mey-Rin smiled a bit and dug her hands into her hair, pushing up her red locks and giving her reflection a sultry stare.

 _You look good enough to catch anyone's eye,_ Sebastian's voice said, in her mind. She blinked and blushed. _Oh, please do not stop on my account. I know I will have the most beautiful woman in all of the place._

"I'm good enough to be the only bait we need to get Mr. Kastan's attention. How will we know he is here?" she muttered out loud, knowing her lover was soon entering the room as well. His soft footfalls were already at the bedroom door as she turned and smiled at him. He slide into the room as quiet as a cat, his strides confident and sure. "We don't know who he is."

"No, but we do know the other men who VIP'ed, and I sent word to Lau to spread the word of this party to any interested members who are looking for more, shall we say, entertainers?" he whispered as he pulled her close and looked at her reflection. "I can think of only one who will entertain me."

"You always think of only one," she said, sliding her hand up his jacket.

"Not always."

She pulled back and looked at him.

He smiled sheepishly. "I have been around a long, long time. Have had a long list of lovers. I hate it, but there are times I remember certain ones and think how much more apt in meeting my needs you are. You really were made for my temptation, Mey-Rin." He tipped her head up slightly and leaned down and kissed her softly, innocently, sincerely. "And I give in, even indulge, quiet freely."

She smiled into the kiss. "Good, but this dress is exquisite and I don't plan on taking it off anytime soon."

"As much as your naked flesh thrills me, I agree. It is almost as if someone had memorized your exact dimensions and customized a dress just for you."

She slid away from him a bit and shook her head. "Yes, almost as if someone did that. Now, I am all dressed, but are you wearing your uniform? You have the night off. Well, from serving as a Butler, not from the investigation."

"I have a similar suit and a matching colored tie to yours. I want to be worthy of you on my arm."

She slid her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder, his arms once more holding her close, the heat of their bodies a comfortable warmth. "It is I who should be worried about that. Sebastian you are perfect and you have far more women wanting to rip those clothes off then you know. When we simply walk out the door to go home, I know the neighbors are all at their windows, most likely wishing their hands were not theirs, as they watched how you move, like liquid, across the lawn." His eyes danced with laughter. "I know it's true - remember I really wanted to just take my panties off when I met you. All this, would never have happened because I would have died of pure bliss. Of course when you took me home…."

He laughed and shook his head. "You really like remembering how we began this contract and dance of ours, don't you?"

"Ya, I do," she said simply. "It was where I finally began to be free from the strings that had held me. My memories of a family - of any life before the Earl called me - fades each day. And I really don't mind. I get danger and a beautiful home, clothes that are made for celebrities and a man who seems like he fell from Heaven, not just walked from Hell. How can a girl not want to remember how she got here?"

"Because that will be a mere moment in our long, eternal, life together," he whispered as he stroked her cheek. "We will have plenty of other moments that are just as pleasurable."

"Oh, I know," she said, smiling coyly. "But how it began, I promise you, I will always remember."

"I will be quick and then I will escort you, if I may, give the master's guests a sight they will not forget - you coming down the stairs, like the absolute angel you look like."

"You know, I would rather come down looking like the Demon I am."

He shook his head and sighed. He let her go and they walked to finish getting ready, Mey-Rin to do her hair, Sebastian to dress. "If you did that, I am afraid there would be much, much less clothes. I want the guests, and Mr. Kastan, to be tempted to want you, eager to talk to the elegant woman, not drag her off and have their way with her."

She giggled. "Jealous?"

"Nope."

She slide another pin in her hair and reached for her make-up bag. "Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Is… is this dress, mine?"

He turned and met her eyes in the mirror. "Of course. You deserve the finest things this world can give. Fine linen and gold, silver and cashmere silk." He crossed the bedroom, shrugging on his jacket in the process, making Mey-Rin's mouth go dry with desire. "This and anything else you desire, will be yours. If you wish me to buy a maid's uniform in silk, I will. If you desire your night cloths to be stitched with silver and gold threads, I will. Or if you simply desire your casual jeans and t-shirts, I will provide anything you wish."

"We are living in the 21st century, Sebastian. A woman can get those herself."

He smiled, a pointy and dangerous smile as he leaned down and picked up a silver necklace, with a single diamond hanging from the center. He placed it around her neck and latched it, smoothing it slowly over her creamy skin, and looked up slowly, smiling a bit more as they both heard her heart pound. "That may be true, but a man who is in love - or at the very least worships a woman - should do all he can to provide the utmost luxuries he can. I know you are a simple woman at times, a simple kiss will satisfy. But if I can also provide you a long, sensual kiss, one that never has to end, from time to time, would you deny that pleasure?"

Mey-Rin licked her lips and shook her head, her voice gone and her heart almost demanding to be taken by her lover.

"So, 21st century woman, let me be old fashioned and indulge you in the very finest of things I can get. And I can get them all," he added, his red eyes never straying from her soft brown ones. He kissed her neck and tugged at the diamond slightly, making sure it fell just in the middle of the space between her neck and top of her breasts, delicately adding to the allure of the dress and her appeal over all.

"Of course, master," she whispered and leaned into his touch a bit as he slide his hands, unclad, up to her place matching earrings into her ears.


	22. Chapter 22

The Phantomhive home - either in London or in the country - were known for their parties. Even before Ciel had gotten married, he had thrown balls, parties, and evening meals with those on both sides of society. He was rich, he was young, and his handsome, almost girlish looks, had won many over to want to offer their protection. He would smile, decline, and storm into his study, glare at Sebastian and retell everything that had happened, even so the Butler had heard it all already. Now, married, adding to his staff by one Demon, and taking on a few more businesses and assignments from the Queen, the parties were a bit less frequent, and therefore even more worthy of the extra extravagance anyone who was lucky enough to be invited, would normally go through.

Mey-Rin and Sebastian stood beside Ceil and Lady Elizabeth, who smiled radiantly each time Tanaka opened the door and announced a new guest and their plus one. She had lost count how many times the woman complimented her dress and the men simply drank it in, muttering their admiration, or asking for a dance later, or would they possibly be able to sit with her during dinner? She blushed, moved her hand closer to Sebastian's and would wrap her fingers around his. The couples moved around the large living room, emptied except for a few couches and intimate seating arrangements. Some drifted into the sitting room, and admired the paintings that Ciel had asked to be brought down from the attic or from his Manor. She wondered again why they didn't hold this dinner and party at the larger, much grander Manor in the country, a good hour and half from the city.

"My dear, you are looking exceptional," Lau said, as he leaned in and didn't disguise his downward gaze toward the soft flesh that peaked from Mey-Rin's dress. "A beautiful dress to match the beautiful woman. I would venture I would not be able to get close enough to even trying to slide that slim shoulder band down."

"No," Sebastian's smooth, and warning voice replied. Lau straightened and turned and bowed at him, as if he suddenly realized he was standing on her left.

"Many pardons, Mr. Michaelis. I had forgotten you two were… entangled."

"Interesting way of seeing our relationship. And I see you have still yet to untangle yourself from Ran-Mao," Sebastian said smoothly, eying the half clad woman who clung to Lau. She cooly eyed him back and looked at Mey-Rin.

"Nice dress. Too much fabric though."

Mey-Rin replied with a tight smile and watched as the pair moved into the crowd. "I may have the body, but I would never dress like that."

"I thought the outfit of the other night had less," Sebastian said, tilting his head a bit as if he was really analyzing the retreating figure. He gave the appropriate guilty look when Mey-Rin swatted him in the arm playfully. "Not in public, I know."

"Correct, not in public," she said, leaning up a few inches in her heels to kiss him on the cheek. "Most defiantly not in public."

"I didn't see many men I didn't know," Ciel said, coming over as they separated. He looked over the crowd, craning his neck a bit. He assured her that he was taller then he had been most of his life, but still was not the towering figure that many who had never met him, feared he was. "A few models with their designers as escorts, but why would a man who has a legitimate business run prostitutes?"

"Yes, why indeed would a business man venture into the dark corners?" Mey-Rin muttered. She caught the glare of her master and ducked her head. "Pardon, my lord."

"No, no, you are correct. Just a little less judging from the police, a little more gratitude from the staff, alright?" he smiled and laughed, his eyes dancing. "I hate to use you as bait," he said, looking her up and down again. "But would you two mind…"

"We will do the required walk around and listening. I don't mind showing off my lovely partner," Sebastian said, effortlessly placing his left hand on her waist.

"Sebastian!" Ciel hissed, leaning forward. "Our contract - your hand!"

"A bit of make-up, my lord. And a bit of deception. Much like your own," he said, giving a pointed look to the eye that held their contract. Ciel's hand drifted up, and he sighed, glancing around.

"You are a hell of a butler, but now see if you can get us that Mr. Kastan," he simply said, knowing that there was no need to ask; all four of them were on the look out for the man. Ciel turned and wrapped his own arms around his wife, wearing a pale pink pouffy dress, with her back exposed and her hair falling in perfect ringlets down it. Mey-Rin sighed and turned, placing her thoughts back on the task.

"I see a woman on a mission, not a casual one who is going to perhaps get herself solicited," Sebastian whispered as he picked up two glasses of Champaign and handed her one. "Please, relax."

"But this is a mission, not just a party."

"I would kiss those doubts away if I thought I could do so undetected. I fear the crowd is already turning their eyes on you." He slide his hand up her back and rested it on her shoulder blade a bit. "Do entertain them, my mistress."

She turned and wondered, not for the first time even of the evening, how she managed to be so lucky, to pick up the phone so many months ago - almost a year and some change now - and arrive at the doorsteps that held such a wondrous man inside. She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek and nodded, slipping out of his grasp and into the small groups of woman and men, all watching as she moved through the room.

"A beautiful dress!" a woman exclaimed as Mey-Rin set her empty glass down and turned back to the crowds. One of the models they invited was standing beside her, eyeing the deep green dress that Mey-Rin wore.

"Thank you," she said, smoothing it over her hips, not sure why. "It feels so nice too."

"Who got that for you? Surely they can send one my way?"

Mey-Rin internally snorted. "My partner got it for me, actually. I am not sure where he got it."

"Oh? And which lucky man is yours?"

Mey-Rin made a show as if she really had lost Sebastian in the slowly crowding living room. "Ah, there he is," she said, and directed her dresses admirer towards the black clad Demon. "He presented it to me today, so he might be able to get you the name of the place or tailor."

"Oh, him? He is your partner?" The woman bit her lip and looked back over at Mey-Rin. "You are lucky. He is so handsome - if you don't mind me saying."

Mey-Rin waved it off and smiled. She knew her lover was the most desirable thing in the room. Next to her dress, apparently. "I am very lucky, he… he is even more then I could ever ask for." And for once, as she felt the red eyes find her, she didn't mean it in a overly sexual way. She smiled at him and then looked back at the model. "But your dress is beautiful as well. Where did you get yours?"

"Oh, posh! It was a gift as well. One of my… clients," she said, pausing and looking away. "I have a few jobs that keep me busy, and my clients send me gifts to help me pamper myself with."

"Who did you come with?"

She turned her light brown eyes on to Mey-Rin and turned to face her. "A lovely man who you might want to meet as well. His name is Jude and he donates a lot to charity works, helps underprivileged girls get jobs."

"Sounds like a man whom Earl Phantomhive would partner with," Mey-Rin said. "He does much charity as well."

"So I have heard," the woman said, smiling. "Jude is so slippery; I just saw him. Help me find him? You really will enjoy meeting him."

The dinner bell rang and Mey-Rin smiled apologetically. "Perhaps you both will be at a nearby table and I can introduce you to my partner and the Earl?"

The model forced a smile and nodded. "Of course."

Mey-Rin frowned as she watched the woman melt into the crowd that was moving through to the dinning room, again rearranged for the 50 guests to sit and eat. She waited, nodding politely to those who passed, escorting their guests with them. She looked up and saw Sebastian almost standing before her and smiled, placing her hand in in his offered one.

"Yes, I agree," he said, answering her silent musings on the encounter with the model. "But, now, we eat. Well, you eat, I chew and pretend to enjoy the taste."

She smiled and cupped his cheek as they moved from the wall. "I wish you were able to enjoy food. It's another one of those simple human pleasures I am glad to be able to do."

"You were made to think you were human, so I assume that is why. I," he noted as he pulled her seat out, "was not made for that purpose."

Mey-Rin's eyes danced as she looked over the table, which sat her with several other model-bait and business partners of Ciel's businesses. "So can I have your chocolate mousse cake then?"

"I will work you twice as hard," he breathed, smiling as those around them introduced themselves.

_On the bed or on the back lawn?_

_Both. Twice as hard._

She shuttered and smiled as Sebastian introduced themselves as well.


	23. Chapter 23

After dinner, the couples were briefly able to meet, and Ciel twirled Mey-Rin across the dance floor as Sebastian did the same with Lady Elizabeth.

"Damn," Ciel swore as they danced. "Not even a hint?"

"Well maybe, now that I think about it," Mey-Rin replied. "One of the models said she was here with a man named 'Jude' and he was one of her clients. Suspicious to be calling a manager a client."

"Unless you also are not that kind of upstanding model, um, model," Ciel replied and smiled at his own joke. "So find her and Jude. Maybe he is just creepy."

"Maybe he is more then just creepy," she finished, and curtsied as the music finished. "I will report back as quick as I can, my lord."

"I know you will, Mey-Rin."

And she turned as Lady Elizabeth stepped into her space, inching her away from Ciel. She turned and saw the retreating figure of Sebastian on the other side of the room.

"Ms. McCaw," Tanaka said, suddenly pulling her attention away from where she was looking. "A young lady asked me to give you this," he said, and slipped her a folded piece of paper. She thanked the older man and he melted into the party-goers, making her wonder if he too was less then human.

She flipped the paper open and read the note. _Back stairs, in five minutes, Sebastian._ She didn't see him, but felt his acknowledgment and she turned to meet the woman and her "contact" as she referred to Jude.

The back stairs were close to the doors that led to the back hall, connecting the back of the dinning room and ballroom to the servants hall, making delivering food appear as if it just magically appeared. Her sight was perfect anyway, and Sebastian had trained her to enhance it more, and she found the couple, kissing slowly under the lights that she and Sebastian had finally gotten around to placing on the stairs, highlighting the delicate flowers and greenery.

"Ah, the woman in the beautiful dress," the man said. He glanced down at the woman in his arms and back at Mey-Rin. "Daniella said I had to ask you about a meeting and that dress. I am sad to say she didn't describe you or that dress well enough."

"I said it was exquisite," Daniella said, pushing back and frowning.

"Yes, and that was fine, but divine and angelic, clearly covers it more." He turned and smiled, offering his hand. "I am Jude."

"Mey," she replied. She found it was easier then explaining her double name, and she liked her formal name being used by only people she trusted. "I am eager to meet you as well. Daniella is it? She is beautiful."

"I like keeping some beautiful things around me, and sharing them with the world from time to time." He looked her up and down again. "Are you a model?"

Mey-Rin blushed, even so she didn't have to; it was too dark for them to see much other then her silhouette. "No, I work for the local company, a cleaning company."

"A maid? You?"

"It pays the bills, a little. I do some office work as well. I worked in a kitchen as a server a year ago," she added. She wanted to strike, shake the man, find out what he was doing, who was he - was he Kastan? Was he just a pimp looking for some new hookers? "But you, you are a model rep?"

"A collector mostly, but I do represent them. You can say I, well, I am a business man with many ventures that more then adequately pays the bills. I sense your partner is the one with money," he nodded to her dress and reached out and slipped his hand over her side, up, stopping before he cupped her breasts, not breathing his eye contact as he moved closer to her. He smelled of stale cigars and too much cologne. "You need money to quite all those jobs?"

Mey-Rin leaned into the man's touch, inviting it to slip further, make them more intimate. She glanced over his shoulder at Daniella and she was licking her lips. Mey-Rin glanced back at Jude and gave a ghost of a smile. "What do you want your beautiful girls to really do, Jude?"

"Well, Mey," he said, breathing into her ear now, his hands roaming her back, gripping her ass and sliding her closer to the darkness, closer to him. "I like to watch my beautiful things make love. I am a lover of the body, you see. Naked, clothed, scared, pure, big, skinny, dark, creamy white," he added as he tilted up her head and gazed into her eyes. "Fucking. Standing. Lesbians. First times. Bi-sexual. Men. Tied up. Whipped. Anything my clients want really. And anything I want too. And I think I want you."

He kissed her and Mey-Rin dug deep as his tongue invaded in her mouth. Before the night was over, if she could, she would take a scolding hot shower. She heard the light footfalls of Sebastian at the end of the hall, near the base of the stairs. _Not yet, I'm fine. As long as I don't breath in his smell._

_Just tell me and I will rip them both apart._

_If this man is Kastan, that will not help._

She felt him nod and turn, blocking anyone else from venturing down towards them. All the time Jude had begun to slip her dress off her shoulders.

"Please," she said suddenly and pulled them back up. "My partner…."

"Apparently doesn't miss you much," Jude whispered and grabbed her again. "If he wanted to show you off and be his, he would not have left you alone for me to find. I find many women and help them. I can help you. I want to help you." He kissed her again and pulled back. "Come with me; I want to finish this interview."

Mey-Rin placed a hand on his chest and pushed, shaking her head. "Please, Jude. Mister… I want a job, and I admit your offer," she said, drawing it out and glancing at Daniella as well, "is very tempting to take right now, but I really do need to get back. Perhaps tomorrow? My partner is jealous but he doesn't provide much more then a physical relationship, I am sure you have figured out. He travels out of the country tomorrow," she said, stepping back into Jude's space and now sliding her hands up his suit. She ground her hips into his body and was only slightly disturbed at the tenting of his pants. "Can we do this - continue this - tomorrow?"

"I don't know," the man said, looking at her and sweeping the diamond off her chest and sliding it between his fingers. "I am really hoping to get some new blood in tonight."

"You already have clients who would bring new girls - ones you just met - to… entertain them?"

Jude smiled and nodded. "You are right. I should slow down. Your beauty, and your body, and that dress, just made me want to carry on and bring you to our bed. Daneilla would like you in her bed too," he added as he dropped the diamond back on her chest. "You fuck women as well?"

"Doesn't everyone try at least once?"

His eyes danced. "My card, my sweet Mey," he whispered as he slid a small paper into her hand. "Call me as soon as that man is gone. I want you on the path of riches because you are fucking beautiful and ready to be rich."

Mey-Rin glanced at the card and smiled back at the pair. "Who doesn't?"


	24. Chapter 24

"Mey."

She rolled over and blinked.

"Hey, baby."

"Ho… Horice?"

"Of course," he smiled and leaned over to kiss her. She scrambled back as his lips landed on hers. "You okay? Oh dear," he muttered and turned from her. "I told you not to drink with the boys once I left you."

"What?" Mey-Rin asked, sitting up. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. "How did I get back to my apartment? Why the hell are you here?"

Horice moved off the bed and stood at the end of the bed, stretched and looked at her. "Jesus, Mey, how much did you drink last night? You forget our whole life together?" He chuckled and shook his head. "I should ask Mauice, and get some of that - I have some exs I'd love to forget about."

"I need to get to the Phantomhive house," she said, pushing the blankets off. She stared at her bare legs and her nightgown bunched up around her hips; clearly she had slept in the clothes. "I need to figure out what is going on."

Horice placed a hand on her shoulder as she pushed past him and turned her. "You only drink last night? No dipping into some of that stash we busted?" He laughed even as he grabbed her chin and moved her head from side to side.

"Fuck off. I wasn't partying with any of the police officers. I was with Sebastian and Ciel. We are trying to find some women who were possibly kidnapped by someone who is selling them to into prostitution."

"You really are stuck on those types of cases," he muttered, running the water in the sink and cleaning his face. "No one would kidnap you, and most of the women who are, I am sure missing persons has their hands full of those cases. You really want to get over there, don't you? All you have been focused on is missing people." He paused and stood, looking at her as she met his gaze. "Geez, Mey, your parents. Fuck. I totally forgot. God damn, I am so sorry."

She let herself be enveloped in his arms. Mey-Rin pushed back and looked at him. "I need to get to Sebastian. I don't know why I am here - or why you are here." She turned and searched for some pants and shoes.

"Baby, what the hell. Who the fuck is Sebastian or Ciel? You leaving me? You leaving with your nightgown on?"

"Jesus Horice, we have been broken up for a like two years. You left me after I left the force, and I began my own business. You hated that I wasn't staying with you, and left what you thought was a great relationship. And leave my parents death out of this," she added, trying to get around him as he stood in the door. "Fuck. Move!"

"NO!"

Mey-Rin hit him and found herself suddenly on the floor, her arms wrapped in chains and her legs also tangled in chains.

"A good catch," a voice said above her. "She is a strong one, coming out of that drug so quickly."

Mey-Rin blinked and turned her head. A man was standing beside her, a smile on his face. In his hand was a needle and Mey-Rin squirmed and pulled on the chains. She glanced up and tugged.

"You turned out to be very strong. And fast. A good combination. Your fellow snoopers abandoned you," he added, sticking the needle into her arm again. "Now, back to your dream land. Kastan is going to be waiting for you when you return, I am sure."

Mey-Rin blinked and felt the drug flowing in her veins. It was an odd experience and she tried to tighten her veins, stopping anything from flowing. She could stop her breathing, but her heart; she whimpered as it flowed still. She blinked and looked up at the ceiling, closed her eyes, and begged her brain, the drug, whatever was going to dictate her dreams, that she would be waking up with Sebastian. Or Ciel… she blinked slowly. They had so much to talk about, even in a dream… so much…

Mey-Rin woke in the same bed she remembered falling asleep on the last time she remembered sleeping. How long had that been? She stretched, and now knowing she was in a drug induced dream, she was glad to be unshackled. She threw off the comforter and she was wearing the same dress from the party. She smiled, good, now if this was dream or a memory because she had not memory of getting to the place she had woken up in. How could she be overpowered? Shaking her head, Mey-Rin crossed to open the door and found the hallway, the walls, the carpet, all the same. She was back at the Phantomhive's home in London.

"Sebastian!" She walked down the stairs and picked up the flowing fabric before it caught around her legs. "Ciel!"

She rounded the corner and found herself looking at the men, and… herself. Mey-Rin backed up a step and looked at the scene. A memory? An out of body - well no, her body was somewhere with some man, with a needle. Damn it, Real Sebastian better be getting her real body soon, she was already confused with what she had experienced. If this was what a bad drug trip felt like, she understood why druggies then sought help.

"… And I called the number, so Jude is eager to meet me."

Mey-Rin's voice seemed to rush and overwhelm her and Mey-Rin turned and watched the three of them eat. Lizzie soon joined and sat down, her plate loaded with eggs and toast. She glared back at Mey-Rin - the vision one - and shrugged. "I'm eating for two."

"Lizzie, dear, I'm not sure it happens so soon," Ciel said as he picked up a piece of toast from her plate and bit into it. He turned back and nodded for Mey-Rin to continue.

"His address is a warehouse, and he asked for me to come with the dress," Mey-Rin said. Real Mey-Rin looked and saw that her vision self - her memory self? It was very confusing - was wearing the normal dress pants and a casual top that had become her standard uniform. "I told him I would, and that's that."

Sebastian sat glowering at her and Real Mey-Rin felt the worry and subtle anger rolling off him. Looking at him from the outside, she could truly understand why many criminals or the underbelly had feared him alone, and then when Earl Phantomhive was standing beside him, well, most were wetting their pants when they knew they had been caught even toeing the line. Mey-Rin had witnessed a few of them crumble and confess to more then just the few broken rules.

"I have expressed my doubt, numerous times," he simply stated.

Ciel nodded. "I'm sure you have. And by the looks of it, you have lost. In times like that, I simply remind myself why we love these stubborn women."

"We are here, you know," Mey-Rin said, rolling her eyes. "And even as a detective, I didn't go in alone. I want you there too."

"But… is this…" Ciel's voice suddenly was cutting in and out and Real Mey-Rin felt herself being pulled back out of the influence of the drugs. Ciel's voice seemed to float around her and then plunge under water, mirky, hard to hear, and then she snapped her eyes open again and the man with the needle was smiling at her side.

"Welcome back," he muttered. "And in time to meet the person you have been waiting for all your life. Or since last night."

Mey-Rin's head lobbed left and she watched as Jude walked toward her. She licked her lips but came away just as dry. She had the leaders' hands on her the night before? She had been in the corner with him and been asked to come and meet Jude… Kastan?

"Ah I see you are awake. I was told you were here. Sorry, I was busy with a shipment," he said with a wink. "And with Kastan of course," he added as he pulled Daniella closer to him. "My love, please, don't struggle, and don't talk. All in time. All in time," he added as he reached over and caressed her cheek. "I knew you would be a good addition to our clients when I saw you. And Daniella zeroed in on you too, well, you had no chance. I wouldn't be too sorry about those men you came with - the Earl and his Butler? Oh yes, I knew who was there, and that was why I gladly accepted the invitation. To snatch a wealthy woman from under their noses. And to get one of the lovers of them too? Oh!" He laughed and Daniella slid up next to him and looked down at Mey-Rin.

"Even the poor girls want to play with the rich men," she said, pulling at Mey-Rin's shirt. It unsnapped and Mey-Rin tried to turn from the simple brush of the fingers. "Oh no struggling my dear Mey. You will be had. By me, by my brother, by the clients."

Mey-Rin's whole body seemed to dry out. This model was kidnapping woman and possibly sleeping with her brother? She looked at Jude and he smiled. "Oh that's new."

"Love is love, ya? Besides, you can't tell me that handsome man of yours isn't thinking about the Earl when he is fucking you. The Earl is so delightfully handsome and delicate. He would look like a young girl if he was dressed in a gown as elegant as yours."

"He is anything by delicate," Mey-Rin spat. Daniella now had unsnapped the shirt all the way and was sliding her hands over the exposed skin and up around Mey-Rin's breasts. She shuttered, and Daniella smiled wider. "Oh that's not in delight, bitch. It's in disgust. You sleeping with your brother, and kidnapping wealthy woman. If you are all about helping the poor, why kidnap them?"

"Because their families or lovers would come for them," Daniella said, straightening. "And then we take them for the money they have, or invite them to sample our, well, goods." She smiled. "A man's needs and desires are very base. Breast, thigh, sex. They are undone with those three. And to get a man to be ready to thrust into the very body of one of those rich girls? Oh the price is up. I think we can get some good money for you."

"You may want to think again," a voice yelled, echoing off the large, bare room. "You may have out manned us the first time, but that was our intent." Daniella and Jude turned and Mey-Rin could see a very angry, masculine Ciel Phantomhive stalking towards them. Weapons drawn and pointed at them both as he took steady and measured steps. He smiled and nodded, seeing Mey-Rin looking at him. "We left you a gift, however, she is one of two Trojan horses I possess. They were pawns in my investigation, but you both, and all who work with you, are my prisoners."

Mey-Rin yelped as she felt the needle sink back into her flesh and suddenly break. She whipped her head right and saw the familiar darkness grab the doctor and suck him in, the needle sticking out of her arm, but not attached to the vial, the liquid on her arm instead. She was still chained, and no matter how much she summoned her demonic powers, tried to pull herself into the darkness that her lover was spreading, she couldn't.

_Let me help, my love, please, settle._

_I should be able to do this! I swore to protect the master!_

_And I swore to protect you and train you to be your full demonic self, but I rather enjoy having you cling to your humanity a bit longer._

"Bastard," she whispered as she felt Sebastian's cool hands form around the edges of her shirt and swiftly button her up again. He was fully solid as he undid the shackles of her feet and arms and scooped her up. She turned and saw Ciel pistol whip Jude in the face and point the gun back on Daniella, a gash bleeding on her face.

"I am not a delicate man, Ms. Kastan," he spat as Sebastian carried Mey-Rin and stood beside their master. "Sebastian, can you detain these… vial creatures?"

"Of course, my lord, without question."

Ciel nodded and backed off a pace. Sebastian looked down at Mey-Rin and lowered her to stand, holding on to her as he slipped off his left glove and his black nails, his contract, and creamy naked flesh came into view. He smiled back at the two as the siblings seemed to try to muster one last resolve, but before Sebastian could do anything, Mey-Rin punched Daniella in the face, and kicked Jude in the groin, both sending them back, hitting the table she had been on, and falling, unconsciously to the floor.

"Disgusting whores." She turned and both Sebastian and Ciel had their eyebrows raised. "Glad you made it," she said and took a step forward and promptly sank into the swift arms of her lover, falling into the last of the drug induced dreams.


	25. Chapter 25

"Mey."

She rolled over and blinked.

"Hey, baby."

"Ho… Horice?"

"Of course," he smiled and leaned over to kiss her. She scrambled back as his lips landed on hers. "You okay? Oh dear," he muttered and turned from her. "I told you not to drink with the boys once I left you."

"What?" Mey-Rin asked, sitting up. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. "How did I get back to my apartment? Why the hell are you here?"

Horice moved off the bed and stood at the end of the bed, stretched and looked at her. "Jesus, Mey, how much did you drink last night? You forget our whole life together?" He chuckled and shook his head. "I should ask Mauice, and get some of that - I have some exs I'd love to forget about."

"I need to get to the Phantomhive house," she said, pushing the blankets off. She stared at her bare legs and her nightgown bunched up around her hips; clearly she had slept in the clothes. "I need to figure out what is going on."

Horice placed a hand on her shoulder as she pushed past him and turned her. "You only drink last night? No dipping into some of that stash we busted?" He laughed even as he grabbed her chin and moved her head from side to side.

"Fuck off. I wasn't partying with any of the police officers. I was with Sebastian and Ciel. We are trying to find some women who were possibly kidnapped by someone who is selling them to into prostitution."

"You really are stuck on those types of cases," he muttered, running the water in the sink and cleaning his face. "No one would kidnap you, and most of the women who are, I am sure missing persons has their hands full of those cases. You really want to get over there, don't you? All you have been focused on is missing people." He paused and stood, looking at her as she met his gaze. "Geez, Mey, your parents. Fuck. I totally forgot. God damn, I am so sorry."

She let herself be enveloped in his arms. Mey-Rin pushed back and looked at him. "I need to get to Sebastian. I don't know why I am here - or why you are here." She turned and searched for some pants and shoes.

"Baby, what the hell. Who the fuck is Sebastian or Ciel? You leaving me? You leaving with your nightgown on?"

"Jesus Horice, we have been broken up for a like two years. You left me after I left the force, and I began my own business. You hated that I wasn't staying with you, and left what you thought was a great relationship. And leave my parents death out of this," she added, trying to get around him as he stood in the door. "Fuck. Move!"

"NO!"

Mey-Rin hit him and found herself suddenly on the floor, her arms wrapped in chains and her legs also tangled in chains.

"A good catch," a voice said above her. "She is a strong one, coming out of that drug so quickly."

Mey-Rin blinked and turned her head. A man was standing beside her, a smile on his face. In his hand was a needle and Mey-Rin squirmed and pulled on the chains. She glanced up and tugged.

"You turned out to be very strong. And fast. A good combination. Your fellow snoopers abandoned you," he added, sticking the needle into her arm again. "Now, back to your dream land. Kastan is going to be waiting for you when you return, I am sure."

Mey-Rin blinked and felt the drug flowing in her veins. It was an odd experience and she tried to tighten her veins, stopping anything from flowing. She could stop her breathing, but her heart; she whimpered as it flowed still. She blinked and looked up at the ceiling, closed her eyes, and begged her brain, the drug, whatever was going to dictate her dreams, that she would be waking up with Sebastian. Or Ciel… she blinked slowly. They had so much to talk about, even in a dream… so much…

Mey-Rin woke in the same bed she remembered falling asleep on the last time she remembered sleeping. How long had that been? She stretched, and now knowing she was in a drug induced dream, she was glad to be unshackled. She threw off the comforter and she was wearing the same dress from the party. She smiled, good, now if this was dream or a memory because she had not memory of getting to the place she had woken up in. How could she be overpowered? Shaking her head, Mey-Rin crossed to open the door and found the hallway, the walls, the carpet, all the same. She was back at the Phantomhive's home in London.

"Sebastian!" She walked down the stairs and picked up the flowing fabric before it caught around her legs. "Ciel!"

She rounded the corner and found herself looking at the men, and… herself. Mey-Rin backed up a step and looked at the scene. A memory? An out of body - well no, her body was somewhere with some man, with a needle. Damn it, Real Sebastian better be getting her real body soon, she was already confused with what she had experienced. If this was what a bad drug trip felt like, she understood why druggies then sought help.

"… And I called the number, so Jude is eager to meet me."

Mey-Rin's voice seemed to rush and overwhelm her and Mey-Rin turned and watched the three of them eat. Lizzie soon joined and sat down, her plate loaded with eggs and toast. She glared back at Mey-Rin - the vision one - and shrugged. "I'm eating for two."

"Lizzie, dear, I'm not sure it happens so soon," Ciel said as he picked up a piece of toast from her plate and bit into it. He turned back and nodded for Mey-Rin to continue.

"His address is a warehouse, and he asked for me to come with the dress," Mey-Rin said. Real Mey-Rin looked and saw that her vision self - her memory self? It was very confusing - was wearing the normal dress pants and a casual top that had become her standard uniform. "I told him I would, and that's that."

Sebastian sat glowering at her and Real Mey-Rin felt the worry and subtle anger rolling off him. Looking at him from the outside, she could truly understand why many criminals or the underbelly had feared him alone, and then when Earl Phantomhive was standing beside him, well, most were wetting their pants when they knew they had been caught even toeing the line. Mey-Rin had witnessed a few of them crumble and confess to more then just the few broken rules.

"I have expressed my doubt, numerous times," he simply stated.

Ciel nodded. "I'm sure you have. And by the looks of it, you have lost. In times like that, I simply remind myself why we love these stubborn women."

"We are here, you know," Mey-Rin said, rolling her eyes. "And even as a detective, I didn't go in alone. I want you there too."

"But… is this…" Ciel's voice suddenly was cutting in and out and Real Mey-Rin felt herself being pulled back out of the influence of the drugs. Ciel's voice seemed to float around her and then plunge under water, mirky, hard to hear, and then she snapped her eyes open again and the man with the needle was smiling at her side.

"Welcome back," he muttered. "And in time to meet the person you have been waiting for all your life. Or since last night."

Mey-Rin's head lobbed left and she watched as Jude walked toward her. She licked her lips but came away just as dry. She had the leaders' hands on her the night before? She had been in the corner with him and been asked to come and meet Jude… Kastan?

"Ah I see you are awake. I was told you were here. Sorry, I was busy with a shipment," he said with a wink. "And with Kastan of course," he added as he pulled Daniella closer to him. "My love, please, don't struggle, and don't talk. All in time. All in time," he added as he reached over and caressed her cheek. "I knew you would be a good addition to our clients when I saw you. And Daniella zeroed in on you too, well, you had no chance. I wouldn't be too sorry about those men you came with - the Earl and his Butler? Oh yes, I knew who was there, and that was why I gladly accepted the invitation. To snatch a wealthy woman from under their noses. And to get one of the lovers of them too? Oh!" He laughed and Daniella slid up next to him and looked down at Mey-Rin.

"Even the poor girls want to play with the rich men," she said, pulling at Mey-Rin's shirt. It unsnapped and Mey-Rin tried to turn from the simple brush of the fingers. "Oh no struggling my dear Mey. You will be had. By me, by my brother, by the clients."

Mey-Rin's whole body seemed to dry out. This model was kidnapping woman and possibly sleeping with her brother? She looked at Jude and he smiled. "Oh that's new."

"Love is love, ya? Besides, you can't tell me that handsome man of yours isn't thinking about the Earl when he is fucking you. The Earl is so delightfully handsome and delicate. He would look like a young girl if he was dressed in a gown as elegant as yours."

"He is anything by delicate," Mey-Rin spat. Daniella now had unsnapped the shirt all the way and was sliding her hands over the exposed skin and up around Mey-Rin's breasts. She shuttered, and Daniella smiled wider. "Oh that's not in delight, bitch. It's in disgust. You sleeping with your brother, and kidnapping wealthy woman. If you are all about helping the poor, why kidnap them?"

"Because their families or lovers would come for them," Daniella said, straightening. "And then we take them for the money they have, or invite them to sample our, well, goods." She smiled. "A man's needs and desires are very base. Breast, thigh, sex. They are undone with those three. And to get a man to be ready to thrust into the very body of one of those rich girls? Oh the price is up. I think we can get some good money for you."

"You may want to think again," a voice yelled, echoing off the large, bare room. "You may have out manned us the first time, but that was our intent." Daniella and Jude turned and Mey-Rin could see a very angry, masculine Ciel Phantomhive stalking towards them. Weapons drawn and pointed at them both as he took steady and measured steps. He smiled and nodded, seeing Mey-Rin looking at him. "We left you a gift, however, she is one of two Trojan horses I possess. They were pawns in my investigation, but you both, and all who work with you, are my prisoners."

Mey-Rin yelped as she felt the needle sink back into her flesh and suddenly break. She whipped her head right and saw the familiar darkness grab the doctor and suck him in, the needle sticking out of her arm, but not attached to the vial, the liquid on her arm instead. She was still chained, and no matter how much she summoned her demonic powers, tried to pull herself into the darkness that her lover was spreading, she couldn't.

_Let me help, my love, please, settle._

_I should be able to do this! I swore to protect the master!_

_And I swore to protect you and train you to be your full demonic self, but I rather enjoy having you cling to your humanity a bit longer._

"Bastard," she whispered as she felt Sebastian's cool hands form around the edges of her shirt and swiftly button her up again. He was fully solid as he undid the shackles of her feet and arms and scooped her up. She turned and saw Ciel pistol whip Jude in the face and point the gun back on Daniella, a gash bleeding on her face.

"I am not a delicate man, Ms. Kastan," he spat as Sebastian carried Mey-Rin and stood beside their master. "Sebastian, can you detain these… vial creatures?"

"Of course, my lord, without question."

Ciel nodded and backed off a pace. Sebastian looked down at Mey-Rin and lowered her to stand, holding on to her as he slipped off his left glove and his black nails, his contract, and creamy naked flesh came into view. He smiled back at the two as the siblings seemed to try to muster one last resolve, but before Sebastian could do anything, Mey-Rin punched Daniella in the face, and kicked Jude in the groin, both sending them back, hitting the table she had been on, and falling, unconsciously to the floor.

"Disgusting whores." She turned and both Sebastian and Ciel had their eyebrows raised. "Glad you made it," she said and took a step forward and promptly sank into the swift arms of her lover, falling into the last of the drug induced dreams.


	26. Chapter 26

"I didn't know you could be any paler," Lady Elizabeth's voice came from a fog as Mey-Rin blinked. "You look really dead."

"Thanks, I guess?" she answered and accepted the glass of water gingerly. She suddenly didn't trust her strength. "Where is…"

"The boys are talking to the police. In the drawing room. Ciel suggested you recover here in the library and I watch over you."

"You didn't have to."

"I know."

The two stared at each other. Lady Elizabeth sighed and sat down opposite from where Mey-Rin was slowly sitting up. She finished the water and placed the glass on the table and looked at her masters wife. She was beautiful, in a girlish sort of way. She wore too much pink, too many ribbons, and clothes that Mey-Rin wondered why she paid the price she did for. Mey-Rin was comfortable going to normal stores, or H&M sometimes, and finding a work outfit, and didn't see why there was a need for a personal shopper.

"Look, I am not going to pry, and I know you and Ciel have some sort of… understanding, as does he and Sebastian, but we have to stop being so hostile."

"I am not being hostile," Mey-Rin said finally. She looked over the other woman of the house. Mey-Rin gave a quiet chuckle. "You have thought I was going to take Ciel from you the moment we met. Why?" She asked even so she was only half curious - she still had plans on bedding the master at least once, to get the dreams and desires out of her head at the very least.

"Because you are more of what he likes. You are, pardon me, but low class. You are a working woman. I am pampered and may ask a bit too much, but I want to live the life we have. Ciel loves me, I know, and now this baby," she said, placing a hand on her stomach as if she was showing, "is proof we are seriously going to rule society. I work hard to have Ciel be mine because he could have anyone. Even you, if he was desperate."

Mey-Rin nodded slowly. "Good to know."

Elizabeth sat forward and smiled, a bit too edgy to be friendly, a bit too relaxed to be threatening. "He is not desperate. He never will be. So keep those hands on his equally handsome butler and we have no problems."

Mey-Rin sat forward and matched the smile. "And you keep your thoughts about Sebastian to yourself. He too could have anyone he wants, and he chose me. A common, working girl, who has no class really. I grew up bouncing from home to home, the foster care system. I fought for my life I had before trying to do it on my own. You may have been pampered all your life, but I am just starting to find out how luxurious it is." She stood and looked down at Elizabeth. "And I will tell you this: you will never feel threatened by me."

Mey-Rin turned and walked toward the door. _Because Ciel will never tell you when he is fucking me._

Sebastian slid the door open and met her startled gaze with his calm one. He smiled and nodded. "The police wish to have have your statement." _I am glad to see that fire in your eyes. No man will be able to stop your from getting what you want. Even for one moments taste._ He closed the door and leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "I know he saw you half naked, and it excited him."

"And you?"

"Oh dear, you know it excited me beyond anything. Well, seeing you well and not destroyed completely, made me excited."

"Lady Elizabeth likes you," she said as they walked down the stairs.

_Of course she does. I am one hell of a Butler._

_And she will never know how one hell of a lover you are either._

_No, she is too rigid for me. I had thought about approaching her once, but at that time I feared the master would find a way to harm me. But to see her put in her place, just a little. Ah, you do it so well._

She smiled and walked into the drawing room and was introduced to the investigators, a couple of men she didn't know, but greeted her as if they had already known her. She glanced at Ciel, what had he said about the case to them?

"Well, we are sorry for the incident you had to go through, Ms. McCaw," one of the officers finally said. "But this gave us the closure we needed on this kidnapping ring. We have our agencies getting the woman back as we speak." He shook her hand and Ciel's.

Sebastian escorted the police out and Mey-Rin sighed.

"Well, another successful case solved," Ciel said, sitting down on the chair and picking up a tea cup. "Of course, the Queen would want a more detailed report."

Mey-Rin met the pointed gaze and nodded. "You will have my statement by the end of the day."

"You and Sebastian are indeed the hight of efficiency." He placed the cup down and looked over her. "Are you all recovered? The drugs, are they out of your system?"

"I think so. I feel better, but a bit, unsteady." She sat down and sighed. "I had some odd dreams while I was drugged. It is funny, as a…" she paused and located all the human members of the house and leaned in, "Demon I am surprised I can be drugged. But perhaps it is how I was made, made to be more human."

Ciel shrugged. "I would say you have more human emotions and needs than Sebastian. You at least eat the food that is prepared." Mey-Rin felt Sebastian come into the room and soon he sat beside her, taking her hands into his. "I need to do my own report. And find Lizzie. I am sure she is mad as hell to be left out on this bust. But she is the one using the 'baby' excuse."

Mey-Rin stood and blocked Ciel's path and licked her lips. "Master," she whispered. "Whatever you do, whatever you say to her, please do not think of how you found me. She… is very fragile at times."

Mey-Rin heard Sebastian laughing in her head as she watched Ciel's blue eyes widen, as he remembered exactly how she looked, and how she was telling him not to remember.

"Of course," he whispered horsely. "You were in a … compromising position, and to think of that is to dishonor you. I shall… do my best," he added. He smiled a little and looked at Sebastian briefly before meeting her steady gaze. "Ah… I best find Lizzie."

_Trap set. All there is to do is wait for the prey to step in and devour him._

Mey-Rin melted into Sebastian's arms and kiss as they listened to their master walk up the stairs and into the library. "Tease."

"Oh yes," Sebastian breathed. "I have toyed with the best of them. But you, my dear darling lover, will enjoy springing this trap over the next few months. And I am not afraid to say that the master will willingly step back inside for more forbidden treats once he has had his first taste."

"A demon really can have attract humans?"

"Are you asking for your next lesson?"

Mey-Rin closed her eyes and listened to the two kiss above them. She opened her eyes and smiled. "I am a Demon now, so why not enjoy all the aspects of one?"


	27. Chapter 27

Sebastian's hand caressed her folds as they lay in their bed, at her old flat. It had been a few months since the last investigation that had pulled them from their private sanctuary, and they had spent the past months redecorating, making the place theirs, wiping all memory of Mey-Rin and her ex from the small place. It was perfect for the two who barely spent time there anyway, and soon would have less as they would be moving to the country Manor in a few weeks. There was a list of things to do to close the London house down for the few months away.

"You finally ready?"

Mey-Rin smiled lazily as her lover's fingers glided deeper and deeper with each caress. "For your cock or to put the seduction of Ciel Phantomhive into motion?"

"Mmm… both?"

"Always ready for you. And I know I am ready for the master, but," she paused and threw a leg over his hip. "Will he be ready for me?"

"For the promise of one nights relief and happiness? To pretend he is with his wife - or even to forget his marital commitment for one night? Oh he is. He may not discuss it much, perhaps because I am your lover, but he has grown distant as Lady Elizabeth's pregnancy has made her more emotional and harsher. Normally I would have thought she would become overly giddy and we would wish to have a bout of yelling to balance the euphoria, but this anger in her, and emotional crying every dinner," he sighed and pulled her close. "It's wearing even on my infinite patience."

"We have a few hours before you are locked in a car with her. I'm sorry Tanaka couldn't drive her."

"No, he is too old to drive such a long distance on his own, and with her in the car as well, is a disaster for sure." He leaned over and kissed her. "How about we take those hours and enjoy ourselves?"

"Mmm… mark me as yours before I release the master from his loneliness."

"Of course, mistress."

Their bodies slid together with expertise and experience. They had been lovers for two years and had fully taken advantage of their Demonic longings for their sexual needs to be answered, and perfectly answered by each other. Mey-Rin had discovered that she was crafted for the very lover she had been looking for and been forced to do without in numerous other lifetimes, and had almost missed in this one too. Now, as she rode the meaty cock of her lover, she would also find out how much she had been kept from as she would be answering another longing that had aroused her since the day she met Ciel and Sebastian. She would bed Ciel as a lover, presented as what a good servant would do to satisfy her master. And as his wife grew bigger with their child, he would seek her out, relieve himself of his own sexual needs in her, and they would be lovers for however long he wished.

"Sebastian!" Mey-Rin sighed as she climaxed and soon he was slicing up in urgency and feeding her his cum deep into her body. They still had not explored the possibility of them having their own children, and as Mey-Rin felt her flesh being touched by her lover, a brief thought of Ciel impregnating her flashed.

"Oh fuck," Sebastian moaned and Mey-Rin found herself on her back, her legs spread wider as her Demon lover sped into her once more. "To carry such a child. Scandal for the linage for sure."

"Who would get the title?" she whispered as she stared into his eyes.

"His human child. I would make sure. The thought of getting you pregnant with his seed. I don't know if it is any more possible then I giving you a child."

She spread her hands up his powerful arms and met his strokes. "I am still partially human. You have yet to train that part away." She kissed him. "And Demons have gotten humans pregnant you said."

"Would you fuck the master as a human or as a Demon?" he hissed, moving faster.

"I don't know. I just want to see what he can do. I hear it's good," she moaned as she climaxed. "But Horice made me sound like I was fucked good too. And he certainly isn't in this bed anymore."

Sebastian smiled. "No, he isn't. And if you needed to know, he doesn't get many second lays. Barely firsts. 'Small dick' may have been sent to several key women."

"Oh gods! You are wicked!"

"I am one Hell of a lover, what else would I do?"

"Just fuck me! Just fuck me!"

"Indeed, I plan on doing just that," he whispered as he plunged in and set about to stamp her even deeper as his.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you reading this cat and mouse tale... thank you. And don't worry... there is still some chapters left. I know some of you are restless, and I am sorry I haven't been posting like I usually do. Summer is coming and a bit of time will come with it. Of course lots of other things still are going on... but I'll try to get more done. I still have a vault to crack open to you all dear readers... :-*

Mey-Rin slid the last book in the box and secured it, looking around the study, despite knowing everything Ciel had requested, was packed. Sebastian knocked lightly, as if he was interrupting something and smiled as he saw the last box. "Done?"

"Yes." She leaned over the box and kissed him. "All done."

"Mmm, two days without you, how can I manage?" he muttered as his lips brushed hers again.

"Ok, love birds, this room is done, even I can see that," Ciel said as he stepped into the room. He rolled his eyes as Mey-Rin blushed; another perfectly human reaction Sebastian wasn't eager to train out of her anytime soon. "Get that box into the car and I can kiss my lovely wife good-bye and have the last days here in peace."

Sebastian caught Mey-Rin's eyes. _Ah, yes, peace. Finally._

"I thought you still had work," Mey-Rin said as she closed the study door. She turned the key and the tassel on the key fluttered as they walked away.

"I do, but I don't have a wife who is emotionally unstable - don't you dare tell her I said that, and don't make me make it a command," he added, swinging around to look at Sebastian. Sebastian merely ducked his head and gave a small smile. "So although I have some business to close, I will not have that distraction."

 _Just others,_ Sebastian smirked as Mey-Rin turned a key, locking the library as they passed it. Down the stairs and out to the drive, Sebastian settled the box into the trunk and closed it. "You need anything," he started.

Ciel held up a hand. "I have Mey-Rin, who, despite not having my contracted soul, is still loyal to me and my household. You can leave knowing I am in capable and loving hands, Sebastian. I am well past hurting myself," he added as he turned and looked at the door open and Elizabeth stepped out. He walked up and held her hand as she groaned and waddled down the stairs.

"She is only four months along. She is barely showing," Mey-Rin muttered, exasperation lacing her voice.

"Be glad you are not in the car with us," Tanaka said, suddenly beside them. He looked at Sebastian and bowed slightly. "I have taken sleeping pills, so I am going to apologize now; I will be soundly asleep."

"Good idea," Sebastian said, watching the older house staff get into the car. "I wished sleep came to me like that."

"And crash? How would the master managed then? He really does care for Lady Elizabeth."

Sebastian pulled her in and kissed her hair. "Mey-Rin, you are the hope of the Phantomhive linage," he said in a computer-mocking voice.

"Oh, fuck off," she whispered as she kissed him.

"Do get him some relief. His eyes look like he hasn't seen the back of his eyelids for a few months longer then Lady Elizabeth has been pregnant."

"Right, fuck the master into a coma," Mey-Rin said, pulling a mock salute.

"Just fulfill your fantasy. You may really like it more then you think," he added as he kissed her cheek. _You may not say it out loud, but I know you are worried. I lived up to your fantasy, no?_

_More then lived up to it - you blew me away._

He smiled as he got into the car and glanced at Tanaka who was already asleep. _Demons have needs like humans, and they have fantasies. Do have fun my sweet. And I will be waiting for you when you come in a few days._

 _Don't be fucking the staff over at the Manor now_ , Mey-Rin thought as she waved them off.

Ciel turned and looked at her, his face relaxed and then he yawned. "Oh dear. I think a nap is needed."

Mey-Rin watched as he walked into the house, the front door open, waiting for her to follow. And like a good servant, even as she slipped into the house, she closed and latched it up, glancing around and soaked up the quietness, the stillness, and the sudden freedom she had.

"Do you require anything before you take your nap, my lord?" she called as he rounded the stairs to go to the third floor.

He looked over the railing and she saw his eyes shift, his gaze focus and narrow, and then he shook his head. "No, thank you Mey-Rin."

She smiled at him as his dark hair disappeared and she heard the door open and close, his feet shuffle to the bed, and the rustle of the bed sheets as he pulled them back, and settled into the pillowy mattress. The one her own back would be on by the evening. She glanced a the side mirror and pulled up her hair. She gave her reflection a sultry stare and a quick, seductive kiss. "Ciel Phantomhive, your cock is going to be rocked."

Mey-Rin busied herself with a few unnecessary things, like polishing the sliver, and replacing the light bulbs in the storage rooms. She felt the master sleeping, rolling over, sighing, shifting. She paused half way up the staircase, eyeing the last stairs above. Mey-Rin felt a surge of her desire from when she first met the man wash over her and she slowly climbed the stairs, smiling, wishing to have his delicate hands glide over her skin. His bright blue eyes flash in her direction and have a hidden meaning, laughter, longing, in them.

She opened the door silently and suddenly thought back to a memory of when she snuck into her room, after meeting her boyfriend, and was slightly drunk. She didn't want her foster parents to know she was sneaking anywhere - in or out of the house. Her real parents… Mey-Rin paused as she looked over the sleeping man at the far end of the room. She could hardly picture them now.

She sat on the side chair and gazed at Ciel, sleeping, his hair wild and over his eyes. The right eye was buried under his hair, the one Sebastian had said he had marked, had sealed their fated contract, the one she sometimes had seen when he turned just so, or the light hit his blue eyes, she could see the marks. He looked like his parents, their bold portrait dominating the landing in the Phantomhive Manor, staring at anyone who came into the home. Sebastian had told her Ciel had both loved and hated the picture, numerous times asking him to carry it up and down from the cellar back to the stairs, not sure how to gaze on his dead parents, and remember the most horrible night that had changed him when he was a boy.

"Mey?"

Mey-Rin focused and looked at Ciel, who was blinking at her. She smiled a bit; he used her nickname, her once preferred name. "Yes, my lord."

"Where you… watching over me?"

Mey-Rin smiled a bit wider and nodded.

"Where you needing me to be awake for something important?"

Mey-Rin held her breath and her mind raced for all the racy remarks she could say, could suggest, could perform. She licked her lips and stood, her fluid motions making her bold and feeling very much the center of Ciel's now rapt attention. "I have watched you fall from your state of happiness, my lord," she whispered, her hands slowly inching back to her tied apron. She wore a simple top, jeans, heels, and an apron - her usual uniform, so far removed and so similar to the one she had wore the first day she was his private detective and maid. The first day her mind and her eyes watered for the lovely men she had met. The first day this one moment could have happened, and now, she licked her lips. Now, she could make it happen. "I wish you to be happy again."

Ciel slowly woke as Mey-Rin stalked closer and closer. "Mey… Mey-Rin," he whispered. He sat up a bit as she slipped her apron off. "You… what are you doing?"

"Going to make you happy. And perhaps awaken something I think you felt at one point as well."

"I am... I am married."

"And I am the consort of a Demon. A Demon myself even. A human with Demon parts." She slowed and dropped the apron and smiled again, watching as Ciel sat up a bit more and shifted in the bed. _The bed you fucked your wife in. The bed you are going to fuck me in._

"We are taken," he whispered as she stepped within his reach.

"Very," she breathed.

Mey-Rin watched as Ciel watched her slip the top over her torso, her breasts catching his attention as she moved it slowly off one arm and over her head. "But you are here… to make me, as you say, happy again."

"It is my desire to see you smile again."

"You only have to ask," he breathed as his hands moved slowly to her torso. His fingertips skirted around her curved waist and he looked up at her, a few inches below her, still sitting on the bed, his left leg hanging out of the bed, shifting and soon his right was also reaching for the floor. "I would smile for you, Mey. For you, Mey-Rin." He towered over her a bit as he stood, less then Sebastian, but she still had to look at his bare chest for a bit longer before his hand flowed up and cupped her cheek. He pulled her up to look at him and he slowly smiled. "Is this what you were missing?"

She gasped as his hands seemed to be cold on her skin. Sebastian's hands were always hot, and steamy, and warming her from the outside in, and back out. Ciel's hands seemed to cool her, even as they heated her as well. "It's part of what was missing, my lord."

"Ciel."

"Pardon?"

"If I am to kiss you like I think we both wish me to do, you will call me Ciel. And I will call you Mey. I don't want my butler to try to kill me because I am taking your pet names."

Mey-Rin smiled and giggled a bit. "It would feel different with you anyhow."

"Because I am human?" Ciel asked, brushing her cheek. "Because I hold a different kind of sway over you?"

Mey-Rin's eyes fluttered as he stepped a bit closer, his bare chest on her barely clothed breasts, but still flesh to flesh. "Yes… Ciel."

He bend and laid his lips on hers, and slowly worked them on hers, making her gasp as he slid his hand down her back, cupping her ass, twisting her head to move with his in his other hand. Mey-Rin felt her being explode and knit back as time slowed and expanded.

"I am smiling, Mey," be breathed as he pulled back. He looked over her and smiled wider. "But I am not sure it will stay on my lips without a bit more… work."

Mey-Rin slid her hands up his chest and rested them on his broad shoulders. Her eyes, drinking in his bare skin, finally open for her to feast on, danced with the hidden meanings, the hidden desires she was leaping into and finding were very eagerly answered. "Shall we work on that then?"

Ciel pulled her closer and snorted. "My Demon butler will not take my soul for wanting you?"

"No, my lord. He wishes us to be both smiling."

"Hmm… a mutual meeting of needs? Oldest page in the book." Ciel searched her face. "I am married. My wife is pregnant."

"And I would never dream to invade that part of your life, Ciel," she said, her own hands now on his face. "I only wish to help erase your worries and burdens. Your wife will be adding to your family as she continues to demand your… well," she paused and let a blush color her cheeks, as if she was really embarrassed to say or be in their current situation.

"Fuck, Mey," Ciel said. He pulled her close. "Lizzie demands my seed. My cock. The next Phantomhive male. But what do you gain from this?"

"I get to fulfill my fantasy of having both of the most handsome men of the Phantomhive house, in my bed. Or rather, I am in theirs."

"Honestly," Ciel breathed as he kissed her deeply. "So if this is only for the small amount of time, only for this afternoon, you will be… satisfied?"

Mey-Rin let the question and the coyness hang in the air for a moment as her hands drifted to his sleep pants. "I sure hope so. I'm going to have to have a few… goes to make sure, though."

"You wish to fuck me or do you wish to be fucked?" he finally said, as his breathing had hitched as his pants were inched down his hips and his own hands had undone her pants and was slowly inching them down as well.

"Surprise me, Ciel."

He kissed her as his hand slipped between her bare skin and lacy underwear. "Yes, my lady."


	29. Chapter 29

Mey-Rin leaned into Ciel's hands as he cupped her bare breasts and bit her lip. He kissed her left breast and rolled her right. She was short of breath as Ciel lifted his eyes and smiled.

"Dear me, don't go passing out now. We have a rather long neglected fantasy to fulfill."

"I can stop breathing if that would make you feel better."

Ciel's eyes went round and he sat up a bit more. "No, dear, god, no. That would be… that would be too odd. Not at all what I want to remember. I want a woman in my bed, like my old days. Actually," he paused and licked her breasts again. "I don't want any woman. I want my lusty and busty maid. Begging for her secret lover and master to fuck her."

"Strange," Mey-Rin said as he moved down to kiss her navel. "I want the same. Except I want to tease the master and have him aching to slip deeper into my forbidden parts."

"Either way, we will both have a fantasy fulfilled," he breathed as he slipped his hands down her legs and up her thighs. He threw the blanket back from the bed, and he held her hand as she crawled in, and laid down. She watched as he smiled as her naked body was exposed to the filtering afternoon light and he shifted between her legs, parted, ready, eager. He knelt and ran his hands up and down her legs, splaying them, pulling her closer, her head slipping off the plush pillow, as her sex inched closer and closer to his hard cock.

"Ciel," she breathed as he smiled and looked over her body. "Ciel…."

"Oh, darling, I am not fucking you yet. Although my hard cock is very, very willing and ready to simply give it to you hard and fast. I want you moaning my name as I imagine your wicked lover makes you. I want to sigh your name in delight as I plunge my cock in you like I do with Lizzie. I want our time to be a 'fuck you' to my loneliness - even with Lizzie in my bed and naked, teasing, yelling, demanding, and then turning me away. And then - oh my darling, then - it is for us. It is for our sinful pleasure."

"Shouldn't we just get it on then?" she breathed as he leaned over and leaned down, almost kissing her, his tip so close she could feel his heat. "Just be a glorious mess of flesh and then take it slow for our own pleasures?"

"My fantasy, my maid. I am fucking you this round."

Mey-Rin arched her back as his hand slide over her hips and his cock teased her opening. "And what are we fantasizing about, my lord?"

"A lovely woman who is wanting a job. But she is caught unaware of how such interviews are conducted."

"I feel like I should be tied up," Mey-Rin breathed as his cock slid up and down her apex. She was ready. She already was wet. "So please, my lord, tell me, do I have a job?"

Ciel held her gaze and plunged in, deep, quick, and with eagerness, their hips meeting as he stilled, filling her, a very close filling next to Sebastian's.

"Fuck," he breathed, and closed his eyes. "So many fantasies… which one first?"

Mey-Rin moved her hands around his back and down his arms, across his chest and rested her left hand where they were joined while her right one slipped onto his hip. "I'm glad I am not the only one who has more to choose from then can actually accomplish."

His eyes opened and danced. "Your sex grips me so tight I am going to have to fulfill them all. We have time before Lizzie gives birth."

Mey-Rin's flesh sizzled where his touched and she smiled a slow, wicked smile. "My, my… all that talk about being a pure man, working hard to be a good man, and yet you are fantasizing about fucking your maid. Who is fucking your butler. Who holds your future in his hands. How long have you had these fantasies?" She smiled and cocked her head. "I just wish to know so I can set aside the proper amount of time."

He smiled and kissed her, moving in and out of her slowly, swiftly, with deep thought. "The moment I saw you walk up the stairs and mistake Tanaka for me. The small moment my hand brushed yours as I opened the door to the kitchen and yours reached for the door as well. The instant I knew Sebastian would be a fantasy of yours as well."

Mey-Rin met his strokes and the two licked their lips, moved in unison, mutually wanting the other to be pleased, satisfied, cumming. "Why have such a fantasy when you had me alone a few times that very evening?"

"Because I am an Earl, and you were a private detective. Because I had power of a different kind, and I could easily dominate. I didn't want you on your knees because you felt that was were you had to be." He smiled and leaned into her, his thrusts picking up. "I wanted you on your knees because you longed to be. But my lovely fiance at the time had me rather on the narrower path. And my butler got you into bed first."

"You regret he answered my need?"

He snorted and continued his steady rhythm. "I have your naked body on mine now, don't I?"

"But I approached you," she said, feeling her orgasm build. "I seduced you."

Ciel leaned and placed his lips near her ear, his cock speeding in and out of her, building the orgasm as he breathed, "You had me alone a few times since then. Perhaps I was calling to _you_ and you finally answered _me_?"

Mey-Rin arched her back, her mind exploding as her body reacted to the sex Ciel was pouring on her. "Ciel… oh… gods…"

He huffed her name and poured his cum into her, holding her as his cock spurted the life-giving wads into her. "Mey… fuck. Fuck…."

They panted, the sweat on each of their bodies clinging and making their breaths cool on the other skin. Ciel stilled and cradled Mey-Rin's head and smiled slowly, a real, genuine smile, of deep satisfaction and a need met.

"I wasn't playing - I really wanted you the moment I met you."

Mey-Rin smiled and blushed, a real, deep, natural blush. "You should have said something I was literally dying for the moments our fingers would touch. Of course, I didn't mind when Sebastian also was near."

"I'm not jealous you wanted him; I think even Lizzie would like a little peek under that suit." He smiled and kissed her slowly, slowly manipulating his cock out of her wetness. Mey-Rin clamped her hands on his ass and he stilled, smiling into the kiss. "You demand more?"

She nodded and slipped her hands up his back, letting him slowly lower himself on her breasts, his head resting on her shoulder and then next to hers.

"Already you are more then what I get."

"Lady Elizabeth likes to be left vacant after such an amazing orgasm?"

He laughed and gave her a small hump. "No, she likes to be rather filled, you know. But she read somewhere that a man isn't as good if he is aroused inside a woman."

"Well, fuck. She doesn't know how to get you properly horny again, does she?"

Ciel pulled back and for a moment Mey-Rin opened her mouth to apologize for insulting his wife, pregnant at that! But he slowly smiled and chuckled, and there was soon a unmistakable thrust and slowly a filling of his cock, her vaginal walls being pushed as his body was inching to became hard once more. She smiled too; she was doing something right.

"Oh god, I better cancel all my appointments I had told Lizzie I had. I am rather going to be drenched in sweat, smelling of glorious cum, and staying inside the most indestructible body I can fuck."

"You wish to try to destroy me?"

"I read demons crave sex."

"I can attest to that."

"And they will fuck as long as they can."

"True."

"And a human who is lucky enough to find one of these sexually needy creatures, could literally die fucking."

"I'd never let that happen, my lord. Imagine telling Lady Elizabeth why you died naked and with a huge smile?"

"And my cock? Will that still be rigid and ready?"

Mey-Rin moved her body and smiled as he sighed, his cock slowly responding. "Almost I feel. But, my dear Ciel, if I may have a fantasy of my own?"

He nodded and found himself on his back, Mey-Rin smiling above him, his cock, semi-erect, and still deep in her. He drank in her breasts, firm and large, and moved his hands from her thighs to them, holding them, kneading them and kissing them. "Your fantasy Mey?"

"To finally fuck you like I wanted to. To get you in me, deep, and work your cock even harder then your other women. Harder than your wife," she whispered as she leaned into his fingers. "I want my master to be thrusting his cock into his servant, so lost in passion they scream as they cum, knowing they will never be heard by anyone, no matter how hard they fuck and release."

"If I had not woken up when I did, was your plan to secretly take me until I did?"

Mey-Rin pushed down as he pushed up and they breathed in quick and deep. "My lord, we are not supposed to be so sinful."

"And yet your drooling pussy screams something else. Wicked woman fucking the Earl. Wicked woman who wishes to have his cum, yes?"

Mey-Rin leaned back as she rode him, his cock now thick and solid. "Yes… yes…. My lord, punish me for my thoughts!"

"You better punish yourself!"

And they worked into a sweat, Mey-Rin placing her hands on his legs, which were supporting her as they thrusted into each other. She lost herself a bit and felt Ciel tense, so she quickly pulled back. Her head lobbed forward and his hands were on her hips and inching their way towards her neck.

"I want to see what you have become under Sebastian's steady hand," he whispered. "The Demon that was suppressed, wrapped in delicate flesh and humanity. Please, if we are having a fantasy indulged, a dream of what we wish could be, please… I want to see who you are now."

Mey-Rin met his eyes and gasped how blue they were, how Sebastian's contract, usually obscured in his right eye, tainting it purple around the edges. "Your contract is so beautiful."

"You, Sebastian, and I are the only ones who can see it. We are bound by this commitment. My cry and my desperate need."

Mey-Rin leaned forward, her breasts brushing his chest, the urgency in their sex climbing. "My lord!"

And she was ink, the very fiber of her being both on the flesh of her fantasies, and in the air around them. Solidly meeting his cock, semi thrusting into empty air before she met him with her solid tunnel and exploded her release once more as he did the same. She felt the very demonic need for dirty, quick, and sinfully delicious sex being infused into her being as she watched as Ciel drank in her shifting body, her breasts swelling, her form expanding, and the light shower of darkened feathers cascading around them.

"Mey…."


	30. Chapter 30

They showered, slowly untangling as they touched and wrapped their arms and legs around the other. Ciel stroked her hair as she leaned into him, laying kisses on her forehead as they moved and soaped up. They were both relaxed, their bodies on the after-sex glow and high that they both were slowly clinging on to even as it disappeared.

"Sebastian knows," Ciel stated as he turned the water off. He smiled and kissed her slowly. "He fucking knew this would happen."

"He told me that you would say no, actually. But once Lady Elizabeth got pregnant, well, he figured you would be more and more inclined to say yes."

"I should fire you both or take back my contract with you both. Maybe take you as my lover instead," Ciel chuckled.

"You don't need to redo a contract to have that," Mey-Rin whispered as he handed her a towel. She watched as he stilled and his eyes searched hers. "Honestly. If you wish to continue a…"

"Don't say affair."

"No. Of course not. We are not leaving our relationships to run off like teenagers."

"I would be found out - you would be taken back to… where ever and possibly erased." He brushed a strand of wet hair out of her eyes. "Sebastian would take my soul even if our contract wasn't fulfilled if that ever happened."

"I was going to say if you wished to continue pursuing happiness, together," Mey-Rin said finally as they wrapped the fluffy towels around themselves. "I am here. For as long as you wish me to be, I can be both your maid and your happiness."

Ciel pulled her closer to him and placed his hand on her head, keeping her in his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his body. "Sometimes I forget this is my only life, and you have had so many, but don't remember them. Happiness… I am not sure what that is somedays."

"Are you smiling?"

"Of course. I had a beautifully naked woman to whom I made love to, and she me, for four hours." He smiled and pulled her closer. "But I am not sure that is going to be enough. I can be… well, you know, moody. I have a business and must do the Queen's bidding. I forget to slow down and enjoy the moments I do have. Even if it's from the arms of a beautiful woman."

Mey-Rin kissed his cheek and turned to look at him. "And do you wish to keep that smile? Be reminded a few times, in a few ways, to keep you grounded?"

"Does it come from said woman?"

"It could."

"Does it come from four hour sex sessions?"

Mey-Rin pulled back and smiled up at him. "It could."

Ciel paused and his smile, his teasing, faltered a bit. "Lizzie will want more children."

"Of course. And I would not step in the way of that. I am not here to do that."

"You would be a secret I can taste and snack on."

"I have my own lover for my more… lasting needs."

Ciel pulled her to sit on the bed they had vacated an hour before. "Listen to us. We are talking about sneaking around and fucking like… well, teenagers. I am an Earl - the Queen's Watchdog! - And you are my servant and maid. Born so many times before. A Demon! A humanized Demon."

"Do you wish me in your bed?"

Ciel searched her face for a moment. "I need to make sure this isn't a schoolchild's fantasy. Our four hour fucking was nice - needed even. But… to ask you to be mine to use, so I can smile?" He paused and turned a bit. He shook his head and looked down at his hands in his lap.

"You use the criminal underbelly to get what you need, done. You use the posh society to flog the underbelly. You use Sebastian and I to help you follow your orders from the Queen. You use Sebastian as your protection. You use Lady Elizabeth to bare a family. And you can use me to keep yourself grounded."

He turned back and looked at her again. He licked his lips and tugged off her towel from her breasts. "Mey… Mey-Rin McCaw, demon. You are to protect me and my family, swearing to me and my children, and their children. But I wish to have your council, your… aid, in keeping me personally safe, personally grounded. You can come to me when you see I am loosing focus. You can come to me when my grief and burden of the Watchdog is bearing on me too much. You can come to me when your own needs are desiring my own… aid." He slipped the towel fully off and undid his as well, as they stood. "Mey-Rin McCaw, demon. You will be my bodies lover even as your demonic partner is my soul's lover. My human lover is my wife, and yet I will be split again, and give myself to you in a different way, confiding in you in a different manner, looking to you differently. Can you bare this burden until my end?"

Mey-Rin smiled and drank in his naked skin, his muscles, his flesh, his power that rolled off him even as he stood still, the lofty title of Earl on the shoulders, along with being called the Queen's Watchdog. She slipped to her knees, her steady gaze never leaving his, even when she felt his cock stir in excitement, in anticipation, in the powerful moves he could make on her.

She gripped his cock now and slid her hand over it, pulling it as she snaked her tongue out. "Yes, my Lord."

Mey-Rin felt a new surge of power flow through her as Ciel placed a hand on her head and he thrusted his slowly rising cock down her throat. She closed her eyes and felt her insides tingle with the promise that she and Sebastian had made the night she had let herself be bound to the Phantomhives.

She used that connection, even as Ciel took her once more in the bed he and Lady Elizabeth shared, to reach to her Demon mate. _My lover, my Demon. My needs will answer yours until the end of time, and beyond. My love, we were once, we are now, and we will always be. But until Ciel's life is taken, or he decides to smile on his own, I am his mate as well._

Mey-Rin arched her back as Ciel came deep in her. Their steady gaze and lips held the promise of pleasure and needs, desires and fantasies, all being played out. All being displayed even as they eased their naked bodies away from one another and held the other, drifting into the darkness that surrounded them as they lay in the others arms, satisfied and full. They both had their own reasons to drive them toward the other, and Mey-Rin slide her hands over his as Ciel pulled her closer. Her body would be supremely satisfied by two handsome, sexy, and sexible, men. Her soul was comfortably in her Demon lover's hands. Her societal status was commanded by her human lover. She smiled as her brain lapsed into darkness. This, her only life she would remember, was starting off in unforgettable ways.


End file.
